Fluffville
by mirrornvrlies
Summary: A collection of fluffy Brittana one-shots just because...Suggestions or prompts welcome. Brittany's Birthday is here today!
1. Meal With Friends

**Meal With Friends**

"No."

"But Santana this will be one of the last times we all get together before the seniors leave for summer." Rachel said her eyes shiny.

"So it's not the last time, let me know when you wanna kiss my ass goodbye." Santana said dryly.

"Okay thank you for your time." Rachel stormed off decidedly happily for someone who just got burned.

Santana watched her go with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Berry had a plan that much was clear and Santana did not want the Berry girls focus to be on her. Her thoughts were wiped away by two warm arms wrapping around her waist from behind. A smile broke out on the Latina's once tense features.

"How you doin'?" Brittany asked in her Joey voice as their hands intertwined in front of Santana.

"I'm good B." Santana answered easily.

"You sure because you had your frowny face on before?" Brittany said her voice filled with genuine concern.

"Berry does that to me." Santana growled.

"She'll give you wrinkles baby." Brittany whispered and Santana melted instantly at the name.

Brittany smiled as she felt the warm body in front of her lean into her in the middle of the corridor just like she'd wanted for so long. Of course the moment could never last for too long at McKinley.

"Ah Brittany glad I found you, I have a quick question." Berry announced from behind them.

"That'll be the day." Santana murmured, Brittany squeezed her around the middle as if to tell her off but it only made her smile bigger.

Brittany spun them around suddenly and the Latina had to bite back a giggle.

"What's up Rach?" The blonde asked innocently. That's when Santana noticed the almost evil smirk plastered on the diva's face. Her veins immediately filled with fire, and not the good kind.

"Shit." Santana snapped, momentarily distracting her girlfriend from Rachel and allowing the diva to throw Santana a look that said. 'Gotcha Lopez'.

"God damn I hate you." Santana spat at Rachel and winced when Brittany gasped.

"San what was that for, she just wants to ask me a question?" Brittany was appalled at Santana's attitude.

"Exactly right Brittany, I honestly don't know why you feel the need to be so rude Santana." Rachel said.

"I know what you're doing Berry." Santana said keeping her voice level.

"She's standing still." Brittany said to her girlfriend confusedly but sensing some problem was about to come to light.

"Uhuh let's hope she stays that way so I can squish her like a bug." Santana added giving Rachel her meanest glare. Rachel flinched but to Santana's surprise did not back off. It might have had something to do with the Blonde koala she had wrapped around her making her appear more friendly. Damn Brittany's cuteness.

"So we're having a Glee meal tomorrow would you like to..."

"Eeee sounds awesome." Brittany swayed from side to side excitedly taking a not so pleased Latina along for the ride.

"Good we'll see you both at Bella Italia at seven then." Rachel finished as she swished past them hurriedly.

"Screw this." Santana mumbled, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately and extracted herself from Brittany's grip heading for her locker.

"What's wrong San you were really horrible just then?" Brittany asked leaning against the locker next to her girlfriends ignoring the person attempting to open it.

"Nothing B I'm just in a bad mood." Santana sighed.

"Can I make it better?" Brittany asked seductively snuggling up to Santana's side.

"Not right now B, we have class." Santana said just as the bell rang, she walked away leaving an extremely worried Brittany behind her.

For Santana the whole day was filled with people's annoying habits and Rachel's huge nose so by the time Cheerio's practice came around she was barely holding onto her temper. Quinn dealt with it better than most by letting her take it out on the other Cheerio's.

Practice was extreme and for a team run by Sue Sylvester that was saying something. When everyone finally wheezed to a stop Santana held it together long enough to yell at them all to hit the showers before flopping down on the mats.

"You coming to shower San?" Brittany asked quietly waiting for her tired girlfriend to respond.

"In a minute B." Santana told the concerned blonde.

"Ok good then I'm taking you home, we are getting our cuddle on and you are telling me what's wrong." Brittany said firmly before marching off towards the locker room leaving a stunned brunette on the floor behind her.

"Shower it is." Santana said to herself smiling at the way Brittany had taken control of the situation, there was no way she couldn't find that a little hot.

It was only once Brittany had Santana under her left arm and cuddled into her body on the sofa did she broach the subject that had been plaguing her all day.

"What did I do?" The blonde asked quietly feeling Santana instantly stiffen against her.

One of their favourite Friends episodes played loudly on the TV as Brittany's hand ran up and down Santana's arm creating goosebumps in its wake.

"It wasn't you." Santana replied.

Brittany wanted so badly to demand answers but she knew staying silent and waiting for Santana to speak on her own would help in the long run.

"It's everyone else." Santana finally continued while watching Ross scream at his friends to pivot.

"Yeah what'd they do?" Brittany couldn't help but say _something_.

"They keep using you to get to me like I'm so whipped." Santana grumbled.

Brittany almost laughed out loud at that statement because from where she was with her sensitive, sweet and definitely whipped girlfriend snuggle under her arm Santana looked a little whipped. Plus there was the little fact that Santana would do absolutely anything for her, Brittany loved that.

"Using me?" Brittany asked she must've missed something.

"Totally take today for example," Santana started, shifting herself onto her back laying her head in the blondes lap, it was basically an invitation to play with her hair.

Brittany smiled hoping her eyes were smiling down at her sad girlfriend, who sighed when the blonde's fingers began running through her hair.

"Rachel just assumed that you'd make me go to this meal thing even though I'd already said no." Santana explained eyed Brittany's thoughtful expression.

"She only asked me." The blonde stated.

"Yeah but after she asked you she said 'see you both there' like my choice didn't matter." The cheerleader explained trying not to close her eyes against the gentle hand in her hair.

"It matters to me, you don't have to go." Brittany said, still slightly unsure as to why this was such a big deal.

"I know I just don't want people to use you to get to me for the rest of our lives, it's really annoying." Santana whined a little.

Brittany knew she was supposed to stay on topic but the other half of the sentence was just too juicy to ignore.

"The rest of our lives?" Brittany grinned down at the Latina's now scrunched up face.

"You've turned me into a sap!" Santana groaned blinking one eye open to mock glare at her happy girlfriend.

"You love it." The blonde teased the Friend's episode credits played in the background the music to I'll be there for you not helping Santana's cheesy situation.

"Do not." She retorted and Brittany immediately stopped playing with the dark locks.

"Don't stop." Was the instant reaction from the girl on her lap.

"That's what she said." Brittany giggled having only just got those jokes last week, she still resumed her movements enjoying the content sigh her girlfriend emitted once she had.

"I overreacted." Santana stated tiredly.

"Nah I get it, I would be sad if someone made me do stuff by asking you to ask me to do the thing that they wanted me to do, wait I'm lost." She trailed off. Santana chuckled and reached up to smooth out the wrinkles on her girlfriend's normally smooth forehead.

"You made perfect sense." Santana said softly almost asleep now.

"Oh good so we're going to the meal then." Brittany joked.

"Ha you're hilarious." Santana said wondering if her girlfriend was serious.

"I know." Brittany replied with a huge grin.

"You were serious." Santana sighed as they walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

"You would be sad if you missed out, plus you don't really hate any of them." Brittany pointed out.

*cough* "Berry!" *cough*

Brittany gave her one of those looks and the Latina rolled her eyes but shut up all the same.

"Hi girls so glad you could make it!" Rachel greeted them practically bouncing in her seat.

Everyone else gave them little waves or smiles as they sat down in the last two seats left at the long table.

"Hi Q." Brittany greeted the other blonde opposite them. "How are you?"

"I'm great B how are you?" Quinn replied as she closed her menu. She glanced at the scowling Latina next to her blonde friend and smiled a little. At least the two of them looked relaxed in their jeans and polo's, Quinn smiled to herself when she realised they matched a little, she wondered briefly if they knew. On second thoughts Brittany probably planned it that way no one gave her credit for her manipulation skills. Quinn was so deep in thought that she nearly missed Brittany's next sentence.

"So good, San took me to a Katy Perry concert in an arena." The dancer announced happily. Quinn's eyes snapped to her unhappy friend, Santana seemed unaffected by the words though Quinn suspected she was smiling on the inside.

"Was she good?" Quinn asked.

"Are you kidding, the things she can do with her tongue I was just glad her parents were out..."Brittany was stopped suddenly by her girlfriend's hand covering her mouth.

"Q meant Katy Perry." Santana informed her girlfriend her cheeks a little hot, thank god for her complexion.

"Mhkay." Brittany said from behind the hand.

"Did I hear lesbian fantasy material coming from over here?" Puck interrupted the awkward moment.

"Fuck off Puckerman." Santana snapped removing her hand from Brittany's mouth and was almost ashamed to find she missed the warmth.

"Santana this is a family restaurant please refrain from using obscene language." Rachel's high pitched voice hit Santana's ears like a ton of bricks.

"Shut up Berry." Santana hissed.

"San please." Brittany asked snaking her arm around her girlfriend's waist. Some of the tension eased but the table was now on edge.

"Would you like to place your order?"

Thank god for waiters.

The rest of the meal went fairly well once Brittany had ordered all Santana's favourite Italian foods that weren't breadsticks and a banana milkshake.

Quinn found it funny that no one paid any mind to Brittany ordering the milkshake randomly at seven thirty in the evening, but they all looked weirded out when Santana was the one to greedily slurp it up once it arrived. She and Brittany exchanged a look as if to say 'when will people learn that she's a total dork?'

Desert was a disaster, though Q, S and B and absolutely nothing to do with it. It was the other's who made an absolute mess of the table trying to share food by throwing it to each other. Quinn had thought it would just be the boys who would mess around but Tina and Mercedes were just as bad, having their own little food fight on the side.

All in all the meal went okay even if they were told never to return. Unfortunately one last obstacle stopped everyone from leaving.

"Guys we're missing forty dollars off of the bill?" Rachel said with a deep frown.

"Where are Santana and Brittany?" Finn asked with a dopey look on his face.

"I'll pay theirs." Quinn jumped in quickly knowing full well where the two were.

"Quinn that's completely unfair to you." Rachel said indignantly.

"No it's fine they can just pay me back." Quinn replied trying not to look too urgent.

"Don't worry you two I saw them go into the bathroom just before, I'll just go tell them to move their asses!" Tina offered already getting up.

"No that's okay I will just pay for them." Quinn tried one more time; out of the corner of her eye she saw Puck smirking of course he would be the first to catch on. A couple of the others had interested looks on their faces as Quinn practically tried to drag Tina back to the table with her eyes.

Less than a minute passed until Tina returned pale faced and quiet. She sat down and nodded to a sympathetic Quinn who handed over forty dollars to a confused Rachel just as a red faced Brittany and a smirking Santana returned to the table.

Brittany cleared her throat and smiled at a still blushing Tina.

"Really?" Quinn asked a few minutes later as they walked to their cars.

"Really what Q?" A smug Santana asked.

"I think she's asking if we really were going at it in the bathroom when Tina walked in on us when my fingers were..."

"Britt!" Santana cut her off before the blonde could say anymore.

"That's gonna come back to bite you." Quinn told Santana.

"There was no biting this time unless you count..."

"B please!" Santana almost stomped her foot in frustration. "You're right Q." She nodded to her friend.

Quinn just grinned.

"She loves me anyway." Brittany smiled as she hugged Quinn goodbye.

"So you did know what I meant?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah but she's too cute when she's messed with." Brittany told her.

With that Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her off towards the Latina's car.

"Never again." Santana huffed as she flopped into the driver's seat.

"Ah c'mon it was fun." Brittany disagreed.

"It got better towards the end." Santana acquiesced with a small smile.

"So next time?" Brittany tried but Santana shook her head emphatically.

"Not happening, I'm staying home."

"We'll see about that." Brittany said running her fingers up the inside of her girlfriend's thigh.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Let me know if you want more and if you have any ideas I would love to read/write them. :)**_


	2. Pixels

**You Dork**

It was a cloudy but warm evening in Lima, Ohio as a cheerful blonde jumped up the porch steps of her girlfriend large five bedroom house, well her girlfriend's parent's house anyway. Humming quietly the bubbly teen relished the euphoria that came with using her shiny new key to open the large front door.

For years the girl had been using the always conveniently unlocked back door to visit her best friend but last week that all changed.

_Flashback..._

"_Can I have my present now please please please?" The supposedly seventeen year old senior begged unashamedly as she bounced sat down on her girlfriend's large double bed._

_Opposite her stood her girlfriend of nearly six months who was spinning around on her desk chair grinning manically._

"_Hmm I don't think you really want it." She said her raspy voice still teased the blonde's senses even after so long._

"_I hate it when you tease me." The blonde pouted._

"_That's not what you said last night." The brunette teased her hand slowly working behind her to open a desk draw._

"_I lied." The dancer couldn't help but smile, as if she could ever lie to her girlfriend._

"_Uhuh well I think what I'm about to give you has been a long time coming and to be honest is probably about two years too late to actually make a difference now." The Latina announced no longer as smiley._

_Opposite her the blonde was just relieved to finally be finding out what this mysterious surprise was her girlfriend had told her about this morning. She'd seemed so confident when she was teasing the blonde in math class; it was a stark comparison to the shy girl spinning in front of her now._

"_Any present you give me is amazing." The blonde said firmly, she shifted as if to stand but was stopped by her girlfriend jumping up, hands behind her back, and making her way over._

"_Hey you." The blonde greeted happily, sitting up further and trying to wrap her arms around the brunette to feel what was in her hidden hands._

"_Hiya back sneaky." The Latina replied stepping quickly out of reach causing a the blonde to groan and bounce again._

_Just as she was about to make her annoyance at the longest wait known to man or woman, the Latina knelt down dramatically at her feet._

"_What?" The blonde breathed completely taken aback emotions whirling around her chest._

"_Don't freak out this is not a proposal." The Latina was blushing a little anyway at the cheesy position she'd put herself in. "It's just... oh here!" She said hurriedly pressing the now open box into the blonde's now sweaty palms._

_They both waited with baited breath one with excitement and the other with nerves jangling. When the blonde finally laid eyes on the item in the box her heart skipped a beat and her breath left her lungs with a whoosh._

_Inside the box was a shiny new key, blue and covered with yellow smiley faces. One look told the dancer exactly what the key opened because she had seen the same one, although worn and brassy, in her girlfriends left hand many times._

"_Do you like it, I saw the pattern and thought of you well not that you're yellow just that it's happy, that and I couldn't find any with a unicorn on. If you don't like it we can get a replaaa..." The brunette was cut off by a pair of lips catching hers._

_The kiss was soft and unhurried, it allowed the blonde to show the Latina exactly how much love she felt for her, so much it needed an outlet right way and the brunette had been rambling. When they finally pulled apart they were both smiling._

"_Thank you." The blonde said staring lovingly into dark eyes._

"_No problem." The brunette replied easily her knees now aware of the fact that she was still on them. Carpet burn was going to happen for sure luckily her girlfriend's next words were the best possible distraction from the newly formed pain._

"_I love you Santana." The blonde breathed staring lovingly at the reason for her happiness._

"_I love you too Britt." The brunette replied easily refusing to acknowledge the lump in her throat or her glossy eyes. Instead she rose to her feet and brought her girlfriend into a tight embrace where they remained in various forms for the rest of the night._

_End Flashback..._

By the time Brittany's mind had finished replaying the memory she was nearly at Santana's bedroom. Already her heart was speeding up at the thought of seeing her girlfriend even if they had only parted hours ago so Brittany could attend her dance class.

"Saaan!" Brittany called out happily as she approached the closed door inscribed with '_Keep the F**K out unless you are blonde and named Brittany'_ a phrase which Santana had written herself when she was only eleven years old.

She heard a loud thunk as she pushed the door handle and immediately flew into the room wondering what had happened. All she found was a guilty looking Santana hanging over the edge of her bed trying miserably to shove still bright screened laptop underneath.

Brittany almost giggled at her girlfriend's guilty expression looking up at her from near the carpet while close to toppling over completely.

"What did you do?" Brittany asked sceptically a small smile making its way onto her face when she started thinking about the dirty things her girlfriend could be hiding.

"Nothing I just wanted to put this away before you got here but the stupid thing wouldn't turn off." Santana rambled while frantically trying to push the laptop out of sight to no avail.

"Sure that's why you look like Lord Tubbington after a cigar and poker night." The blonde nodded with a knowing smile still on her face, she winked at her girlfriend who turned bright red when she realised what her girlfriend thought she had been doing.

"B it's not what you think I swear." The cheerleader said as Brittany stepped closer.

Then, out of the blue, the distinct sound of a baby crying echoed around the Latina's bedroom leaving the blonde thoroughly confused.

Santana face palmed wishing the world would swallow her whole right that second. She hadn't felt embarrassment like this since she was first outed. She eyed her girlfriend wondering whether she had figured it out yet, apparently not because Brittany looked positively livid.

"You got a baby without telling me? Santana Lopez how could you do that?" Brittany almost sobbed and Santana scrambled up and over to her upset girlfriend.

"No it's nothing like that B, I swear." Santana said firmly her eyes worried as she wrapped her arms around her favourite blonde.

Before Santana knew it her arms were cold and empty and the blonde was shooting across the room heading straight for the incriminating evidence.

"No!" Santana shouted diving onto her girlfriends back but missing and getting her leg instead she brought them both crashing to the ground.

"Santana!?" Brittany shouted back, shocked at how desperate her girlfriend was to keep her away from the screen. All the blonde could see from her angle was the blue glow on the keyboard letting her know the picture of whatever was still there.

Brittany used her considerable upper body strength to simultaneously drag her and her girlfriend across the floor and laugh uncontrollably at her girlfriend.

By the time she could reach the laptop Santana was crawling up her back to lay her whole body across to prevent the blonde from moving any further. Unfortunately for the brunette she didn't make it before a pale hand managed to reach out and flip the laptop to face them.

What Brittany found actually shocked her speechless, she barely felt Santana flop over her back her legs resting around her hips and her face planting against her shoulder. The Latina let out an anguished groan.

On the screen a slightly tan baby was wiggling in a crib crying its eyes out as while two women slept soundly in the room next door.

"Sims?" Brittany asked her voice showing her surprise as she tried to turn her head to look at her girlfriend who still had her pinned.

"No." Santana said gruffly into her shoulder blade.

"Talks like Sims and walks like Sims." Brittany sang to a distraught Latina who still would not show her face.

Slowly Brittany reached for the laptop and dragged it towards them. Using her very slim knowledge of the game she went to wake up one of the women. She gasped out loud when she saw what came up with a click.

"Why am I in a computer San?" Brittany asked playfully as she started to catch on to what Santana might have been doing.

"You're not." The muffled voice came from behind her right ear.

"So it's a different Brittany and a different," She clicked on the other woman. "Santana then?" She wondered how she had not discovered this hobby before.

Santana only gave another agonised murmur in reply so Brittany decided to leave her be and play the game, maybe in a little her girlfriend would feel more comfortable talking about it; hopefully before her legs went dead.

By the time a dark cheek scraped a paler one Brittany was looking after a toddler that looked very much like a mini Santana from what she could tell.

"I haven't played this since I was fifteen." The blonde murmured quietly so as not to scare the other girl away. No reply.

"I don't know what came over me." A voice whispered in her ear making the blonde jump a little.

"I think it's sweet." Brittany said honestly while a digital blonde taught baby Kayla how to talk.

"It's creepy." The disturbed voice grumbled.

"No it's not, if you had made Finn and Rachel plus their babies that would be creepy." The blonde said firmly before cheering when the green thing was full, their kid was a genius.

"We're hot even in pixels." Santana said quietly.

"There's the Santana I know and love." Brittany smiled as she shut the laptop and rolled slowly onto her back, loving how she didn't even have to tell Santana to hold herself up then drop back down to snuggle.

"Where did you get the idea?" Brittany was curious; she didn't even have the disks around anymore let alone the will to play the game.

"I saw the disc at the bottom of my desk drawer when I was putting your key away the other week and I couldn't get the image out of my head, it was like a waterfall of ideas hit me all at once and I couldn't rest until I'd brought them to life." Santana explained her head tucked under her girlfriends chin.

"You're a dork and I love you." The blonde replied easily squeezing her girlfriend and pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too Britt."

Brittany didn't say anything after that, she didn't need to. They just lay there for a while breathing in sync, pressing kisses against the other every few minutes.

That was exactly how Santana's Mami found them when she came home from work, tangled up on the floor nearly asleep and smiling hugely. She was just glad they were fully clothed, for once.

* * *

_**Oh ym god oh my god I got REVIEWS I thought this was a lost cause. I really enjoy writing these, thank you for the lovely reviews keep em coming if you want more.**_

**To Guest: **Thank you for your honest opinion, I actually agree with you. I find it adorable when people are whipped but I think it's unkind to take advantage of someones feelings for their other half. I didn't think Santana would appreciate it either so I wrote it in. Oh and the next one is totally equal.

**cucadellum, Pridemunkeyz **(Loved your ideas, this is one of them kinda) **and Santanalover16, thaaanks!**


	3. Pottery Class

**Pottery Class**

Since the laptop incident Santana's life had been running unusually smoothly, no idiot Berry mouthing off at her every two seconds, no Puck contaminating her thoughts, not even Quinn had annoyed her in the last week.

A free of hassle Santana also meant a calm Santana, for the most part the normally fiery Latina had been almost... pleasant. Granted Brittany was the only one who actually met this version of the teen but she didn't care about anyone else when her girlfriend was so content.

That was why, when Quinn came to Brittany with a request for a double date the blonde thought maybe her favourite person might agree, if she was in a good mood and knew it would help her other best friend.

So the next time the blonde was strolling down the hall hand in hand with her girlfriend smiling by her side she pounced.

"San can we help out Q on Thursday night after practice?" She asked carefully keeping any mention of dates out of the question, she wasn't stupid.

"With what?" Santana asked breezily.

"Oh nothing major just this thing." Brittany tried to stay calm but Santana was already looking suspicious.

"Britt just tell me." Santana said exasperatedly trying not to smile at her girlfriends cute tactics.

"Okay but first can you promise you'll at least think about it, Q needs us?" The blonde pleaded with her puppy dog eyes hoping they would help.

"I will I will just stop with the eyes." Santana pretended to shield herself from them enjoying the giggle she received for her trouble.

"Q doesn't know how to go on a date alone with Joe cuz he's so so..." She couldn't think of the word.

"Uptight, Christian, horny and repressed?" Santana added for her and Brittany nodded enthusiastically. Swinging their hands between them she continued.

"All of those things so she planned this date and she wants us to go, it'll be really cool with loads of..." Brittany didn't know where she was going with this one.

"A double date?" Santana interrupted her face sceptical, the was just relieved she hadn't had to finish that sentence god knows what would have come out.

"Yep." Brittany said hoping the next question wasn't to do with where it would be.

"What is it?" Damn. Time to deflect.

"It's where two couples go to a place and do an activity together." Brittany explained happily. Santana laughed at the faux innocence in Brittany's eyes.

"Oh good it's something I won't want to do." She stated eyeing her now disappointed girlfriend, who was nodding stiffly.

"Yeah but Q already oranged it before she asked me." She explained sadly, yep definitely going to be going alone.

"Arranged B, but before you get all loner loser on me at least tell me what it is, maybe it won't be so bad?" Santana attempted to be a good sport but if the thought made Brittany sad about her chances, it was probably awful.

Brittany stopped them outside of Santana's classroom and handed Santana her bag which she had insisted on taking. They split bag carrying 50/50 over the week but Santana sometimes got weird about it. Good thing she liked forceful Brittany. The Latina smiling shyly as she took her bag back.

"A pottery class." Brittany rushed out before pecking her stunned girlfriend's lips and sprinting towards her classroom.

Santana stood there wondering what the hell was involved in a pottery class. Shaking her head she entered her classroom and sat down determined not to obsess.

Half an hour later her brain was in a complete mess. On the one hand she could refuse to go, she didn't want to find out what the fuck you do in pottery class, plus she hates teen Jesus and his hard ons. Obviously Quinn wasn't an issue because if anyone understood Santana's actions nearly as well as Brittany it was the other, less bubbly blonde.

On the other, shiny, unicorn holding hand there was the happy smile and hot reward she would surely receive if she bothered to turn up to this, (oh god even in her head it sounded stupid)... Double date.

"This is gonna be so cool, Q said she would pay for us to go on a date to Breadstix to persuade you," Santana brightened up. "But I told her she didn't need to cuz you'd already agreed to go." Santana deflated faster than a burst balloon.

'Happy B, happy B, happy B.' She chanted in her head as she was led into a rundown shop.

"Jeez this place looks like it should be on the corner of west and shithole." Santana said rudely getting a few nasty glares which she easily returned.

"Please be nice San I promise to scratch you if you scratch me." The blonde said to a now uncomfortable Santana.

"That's not quite how that phrase goes B but I get what you're saying, I'll be nice to you, if you're really really nice to me when we get home." Santana smirked leaning in to whisper the last few words in her girlfriend's sensitive ears.

Brittany shivered involuntarily as she always would when her girlfriend turned seductive.

"Deal." She said trying to act unaffected by the Latina's lips so close to her.

Still smirking Santana proceeded to pull her nicely docile girlfriend over to a frowning Quinn.

"There are no bathrooms for you to sneak into so keep it in your pants you two." Quinn warned, Santana put a hand to her chest and gasped.

"I am horrified you think so little of us Q, we're obviously waiting until marriage like Jonas over here." She threw a mocking glance his way, that was enough of a greeting right? A slight pinch to her side told her it wasn't.

"Did I miss the wedding when you were sixteen?" Quinn snapped and Santana had to hold it a snarky remark about the fake wedding she had in fact been involved in. Something like that would do more harm than good if told to the big wide world that was one person outside of the union and Lord T.

"Hi Joe, hey Q!" The blonde greeted the two happily hopefully balancing out her girlfriend's attitude, which she definitely did not find sexy in the slightest.

Joe waved back shyly obviously having no clue what he was doing while Quinn smiled stiffly. Brittany shook her head at their incompetence.

"Well do we just stand here all day or do we do something with our lives?" Santana asked angrily reaching for Brittany's hand slyly.

Brittany smiled when she felt warm fingers side between her own and a gentle thumb stroking her skin. Angry words but sweet actions Brittany wondered if Santana would ever change, she hoped not.

"Sure," Joes was surprisingly the one who replied, "Lets head in." For a moment it looked as if he was going to offer his hand to Quinn but instead he just awkwardly gestured for her to walk in front of him through the large double doors next to him.

"Fail." Santana said so only Brittany could hear. The blonde couldn't help but laugh.

"We should help them." She suggested to Santana her kind nature dying to play cupid.

"Nah it'll be funny to watch them flail around." Santana chuckled darkly.

"I want Q to be happy and I am going to help with that if you won't then you can forget the really really nice scratch I had planned for tonight." Brittany said disapprovingly.

"But B I..."

"No San, Q asked for our help, she never asks for anything from us so it must have taken a lot to ask. If we mess up now we won't be good best friends and I wanna be a good best friend." She explained to a now sheepish Santana.

"You're an awesome best friend B." Santana tried to reassure the other girl, they slowly started to follow Joe and Quinn keeping their voices low.

"So are you, now we gotta prove it or lose it." Brittany quoted with a serious expression.

Santana could see this actually did mean a lot to her girlfriend so she nodded and determinedly led them over to the seats that Quinn and Joe had saved for them.

They were at the back of the room Santana noted so they could very easily talk amongst themselves without nosy hippies overhearing. She wondered how Brittany wanted to help exactly but she ran out time to ask because a red headed woman walked to the front of the room and introduced herself as Mrs Gradle.

Mrs Gradle's appearance blew Santana's mind. The woman was wearing a bright rainbow coloured off (wrinkly) shoulder top, a chunky green necklace that looked like a baby had chewed on it for hours before she put it on, her legs were encased in baggy jeggings and to add insult to injury on her feet were sandals... with socks. So many things wrong in so many ways. Santana gleefully began to come up with jibes to poke her with.

Brittany caught Santana's eye quickly and tried to tell her not to make jokes about the quirky teacher with her mind. Santana mouthed 'What?' as innocently as she could but one raised eyebrow from her girlfriend had her staring down at her hands grinning.

Quinn and Joe watched the interaction with interest; the former turned green with envy and promptly decided it was ridiculous that they could communicate so easily while the latter wondered how he could create a relationship like that, without the physical intimacy that the two girls opposite seemed to crave from each other.

Unfortunately their various thoughts had distracted them so much that not one of them had a clue what they were supposed to be doing when everyone upped and ran to the front. Reluctantly then teens followed the small crowd and soon found themselves with a wet ball of clay in one hand and a large pot of water in the other.

Mrs Gradle's light airy voice floated around the room instructing them to place the slimy ball on the round thingy and the bowl within easy reach.

Within a few minutes the humming of twenty pottery wheels turning filled the large room.

"This stuff stinks." Santana said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yeah." Joe agreed half-heartedly, now even Santana pitied him and she hated pity.

Santana glanced to her side and saw Brittany with the cutest expression of pure concentration on her face; she smiled despite having her hands covered in gray goo.

"So what are you gonna make Q?" Santana tried to make simple conversation hoping Joe would join in and Brittany would notice her efforts.

"We're all making the same thing S. A vase." Quinn stated ignoring Santana's eye roll.

"Be a rebel Q you such a weaaah fuck!" Santana squealed as little bits of wet clay shot all over her face. With her eyes closed tight against the attack the others were lucky because she couldn't see their grins.

"Oops my bad San I know how much you hate facials." That got a laugh from the other side of the room.

"She means face masks you pervs!" Santana raised her voice and tried her best to look menacing, hard to pull off when you're face is covered in clay.

Brittany giggled turning her girlfriend to face her and wiping the stuff off her eyes with a cloth left on the table, it was only really smudging the gray but oh well.

"There you can open your eyes now." The blonde announced proudly and Santana inched her eyes open carefully. Turning back to her splodge of clay now stationary on the table she noticed Joe and Quinn laughing together on the other side.

Before she could hurl an insult at them both for laughing she felt soft lips against her ear. All her bodily functions instantly froze in shock and her arms actually showed goosebumps. It would have been embarrassing to admit the effect that her girlfriend had on her if it didn't feel so damn good.

"My plan worked." A small voice spoke slowly breath tickled down the Latina's neck. She could only hum in response sad when Brittany pulled away without as much as a kiss on the cheek.

"Why the gray face San?" The bubbly blonde asked playfully returning to her newly formed vase.

"That's not funny Britt, you attacked me!" Santana said indignantly trying to hold back the smile that was threatening to form. Quinn and Joe were in their own little world Joe now had his hands over Quinn's helping her shape her vase.

Watching them and their closeness Santana decided to put the recent past behind her. Quickly abandoning her own clay she took up a much more comfortable place behind her girlfriend.

Brittany enjoyed the feel of the Latina's body pressed against her back and leant back the tiniest in lieu of a greeting.

"Teen Jesus has game." Santana said, calmly breathing in the scent of Brittany's pretty smelling shampoo. Unable to contain herself she pressed a discreet kiss to her girlfriend's neck before resting her chin on a strong shoulder.

"So do you." Brittany smiled. "Here put your hands under mine, we can be a team." The brunette quickly complied using the movement as an excuse to press herself even closer to the seated blonde. It was rare for Santana to be taller than the statuesque blonde and she was kind of enjoying the difference.

For a little while they concentrated on making a smooth vase and exchanging tiny kisses and stares. Somehow tiny kisses turned into Brittany making out with the left side of Santana's throat while the brunette attempted to keep the vase in shape without making a sound.

"Britt s-stop." Santana stuttered when the blonde's tongue swiped over a ticklish spot on her neck.

"No cuz it's fun to watch you squirm." Brittany murmured into her girlfriend's now reddening skin.

"I do not squirm." Santana insisted as fought the instinct to grind herself into Brittany; they were in the middle of a classroom after all.

"You squirm for me." The blonde continued.

"Sometimes when I'm trying to escape you." Santana teased turning her head and bringing their foreheads together.

"Like you would ever want to escape me, except that one time when I went a little too far with the gag and stuff." Brittany said apologetically.

"Whoa Britt remember it was an amazing night I was not trying to escape, I would never try to escape," One look at the blondes mischievous face told her all she needed to know, "aaand you just wanted me to admit that."

"And people say I'm stupid." Brittany shook her head looking only a little hurt.

"Hey what have I told you about that word," Santana started putting her clay covered hands on Brittany's blushing cheeks, "it will never apply to you... ever!" She finished, giving Brittany a tiny kiss and a huge smile.

"No public displays of affection in the classroom please girls," their moment stumbled to a stop and they turned to see the rest of the class with mixed expressions on their faces. "Lovely vase though." Mrs Gradle smiled at them kindly.

Santana looked at Brittany surprised that they were in a public place all of a sudden, she had been certain they were all on their own in a bubble.

The blonde just shrugged and turned back to their vase waiting to be fired.

Although Brittany seemed unaffected inside she was praying to every god she could think of (so three) that Santana would not freak out about some of the less than pleased looks they had been getting after the teacher outed them to their pottery class.

Santana was slowly calming her nerves and trying to ignore all the nonexistent stares her paranoid mind thought they were getting. She eyed Brittany's abnormally blank expression and sighed.

"Don't worry B I'm not going to gay panic." She said quietly.

"Again." Brittany replied coldly.

"Again." Santana agreed she leant forward and pecked her girlfriend on the cheek rules be damned.

"C'mon smile for me baby." Santana said loud enough for more than just the blonde could hear.

The corner of Brittany's mouth twitched slightly and Santana decided to capitalise by tickling her girlfriend's neck and sides. The blonde squealed like a small child and nearly fell of off her chair laughing.

"Stopstopplease." Brittany barely managed to choke out through the giggles.

Santana was about to continue just so she could enjoy the grin on her girlfriend's reddening face but was interrupted by Mrs Gradle commanding everyone to leave their creations on wash up before leaving and... paying?

"We have to pay for this shit?" Santana demanded glaring at Quinn as they scrubbed their arms.

"You had fun S." Quinn said as if that made it better.

"So doesn't mean I want to fork out a shitload of money for something I only did to help you get your piece of ass." She said angrily.

"Okay let's get going." Brittany came bouncing up wrapping her arm around Santana's slim shoulders.

"But we need to..." Santana started confused.

"I brought you, I pay." Brittany said matter of factly steering Santana out of the building and towards the car.

"That's... a rip off." Santana said grumpily. Brittany raised an eyebrow at her. "But sweet of you, thanks." She smiled.

On the other side of the car park Quinn and Joe were looking almost comfortable together. Hand touching was obviously a big thing to the both of them; Santana thought it was lame but somehow endearing.

"They look happy." Brittany said hugging her girlfriend to her.

"Mmmm maybe a little." Santana said reluctantly watching Quinn flip her ridiculously short hair and smile coyly.

"We're so going on more double dates!" Brittany cheered.

"On one condition." Santana warned and Brittany looked at her questioningly.

"David Dwarf and Goliath are off limits I don't care if they offer us millions of dollars we are never spending one minute of our free time with those nuggets." She said firmly genuinely sickened at the thought, not at Rachel as such but she really hated Finn.

"They're boring anyway." Brittany grinned knowing exactly why Santana found the idea so repulsive.

"Let's go B; I gotta thank you for paying." Santana smirked and slid her hands under the blondes cheerio's top lifting it just enough to feel warm skin before pulling away and flinging the car door open.

"Mmhm I sort of remember a promise I made to my girlfriend about tonight that I should really keep." Brittany smirked as seductively as she could watching her girlfriend jig a little at the thought. Too cute.

Getting in the car Brittany smiled to herself as Santana sprinted around the front to join her.

They held hands the whole way home and it wasn't until later that night when they were not watching a movie that a text from Quinn reminded them that they hadn't even bothered to say good bye.

Quinn would just have to get over it.

* * *

_**Wow more reviews than last time incredible. Sorry this is a little later than the others but it's Saturday so I might be just a teenie bit hungover. If you want more you know what to do! ! !**_

_Thank you, _**StephBrittanaLover, Kayla, sgiambra22, akwardchild, Flummoxed Fox **and** Curly Wurly Me**_._


	4. Drunk Brittany

**Drunk Brittany**

Friday night. Known as the end of a long gruelling week filled with classes, Glee, Rachel Berry's huge nose, Finn incompetence, Schuester's substandard teaching and deadly Cheerio's routines. For some this may sound like a hellish week with 5am starts and annoying dwarves but for Santana Lopez... screw that even someone as badass and unaffected as a Lopez needs to unwind after the week that she'd just had.

Glee had been an absolute disaster with money prize competitions looming and Rachel's fat person hunger for solos combining to make headache inducing hours of arguments. At one point Santana had almost stepped in and beat Mercedes ass just to stop her goading the Dwarf into another round of 'I'm the biggest tit in town.'

Luckily Brittany, who was just as tired as her girlfriend, had literally held her back by the collar of her Cheerio's jacket while whispered dirty things into her ear. They got off lightly.

So at the end of this fucking miserable (except for Brittany) week Santana was in the mood for a drink, or hundreds. Good thing Puck was hosting one.

Her girlfriend had enthusiastically announced that they would be arriving separately so they could have the movie moment of spying each other across the room. Apparently that particular Disney oriented wish was on the Blonde's odd bucket list so of course Santana had complied and gotten ready at her own home.

Unfortunately that situation also meant a million questions from her concerned Mami along with the 'Don't be a typical teenager, you're better than that' lecture. She knew there was a reason they always got ready at Brittany's.

This left Santana running fashionably late times twenty, it was already pitch black and cold when the Latina, dressed in a skin tight leather mini skirt, knee high boots, red tank top with embellishment and new hoops, walked up to Puck's shady front door.

If the dodgy paintwork wasn't bad enough dust was being shaken off the old walls and porch by the heavy bass beat pounding around her. Unconsciously swaying to the addictive rhythm Santana pushed the door open.

Immediately blinded by bright lights and the strong scent of sweat and warm beer she grimaced as she stepped over the threshold and into the crowd. The pitfalls of having a front door lead straight into the lounge were numerous but the only one Santana was concerned about was the fact that she was far too short to be able to see her blonde love over the mass off bobbing heads and sweaty bodies.

Pushing her way through to the kitchen she ignored loud comments from boys that made her skin crawl...

"Over here hot stuff."

"Aye mamacita!"

"Muy Caliente Lopez."

Except that one, rounding on Puck she gave him a disgusted once over, who doesn't wear shoes at a party? She leaned in and shouted over the music, "Where's Brittany dickwad?"

Shaking his head and laughing at the grumpy girl Puck pointed towards the makeshift dance floor in the chair free dining room, the table however... was occupied.

Brittany's mind had blanked after her fifth or something tequila shot so the blonde allowed the beat to guide her body, that was how she ended up half naked onto of Puck's dining room table a bottle of Tequila in one hand and... an unopened condom? In the other, ah she must remember to give that to Quinn later.

Santana was furious at the state of her girlfriend and she turned back to a swaying Puck.

"I told you not to let her get wasted Fuckerman!" She shouted with a fiery glare before dragging the drunk boy into the emptiest room in the house.

"The fuck Puck?" She questioned angrily slamming him against the fridge to the shock of the guy reaching into it.

"Ha that rhymed." Puck giggled pawing at Santana's stiff shoulder.

"Seriously I'm gonna be peeling her off the ceiling, what has she had?" She asked through clenched teeth, she bunched his shirt at his chest bumping his head into the vegetable tray.

"Owww s'not cool." Puck slurred.

"Answer me Puck or I swear to god I will freeze your balls off in this fridge and pour them down your throat with warm beer." Santana threatened pushing him again pushing her face close to his and squinting at the putrid smell.

"Awite awite your girl was waiting for your late ass bored as hell, I tried to stop her but she said Tequila reminded her of you." Puck shrugged his eyes half closed as her leant heavily on the cold interior of the fridge, she had obviously caught him just in time soon he would be a pool of goo on the floor.

She let go of him and clapped sarcastically, "Well done Puck you just earned yourself two week's worth of no Cheerio sex." Easy to pull of Santana would just threaten each and every slutty one of them until they wouldn't touch Puck's bargepole with anything but mace.

"Noooo, you biatch."

Santana chuckled darkly as she thought how gay Puck got when he had too much to drink. Her chuckles soon died to be replaced by stunned ogling when she spotted Brittany.

Now with only her bra and booty shorts on the toned dancer was collecting real dollar bills in her waistband as her lithe body moved sexily to S&M.

It was only seconds before Santana's lusty vision took on a slight green tinge and she found herself lunging towards the nearest punter with a feral growl.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. My. Girlfriend!" The Latina bellowed her voice carrying over the crowd to a smiling Puck. He could for the life of him figure out why the hell people still tried it on with Brittany with Santana as a literal threat to one's health if caught.

A certain blonde had also caught a glimpse of her enraged girlfriend fighting through the crowd maiming various suckers who got in her way. All her addled brain could register was how freaking hot her girlfriend looked when she was jealous.

"It's paaaaarty time babycakes where you been?" Brittany hollered over the crowd to a panting Santana who rolled her eyes at the obviously slurring.

Finally reaching the table Santana expected Brittany to leap into her arms when she reached out. Instead she felt her arm being yanked... hard. Before she knew it she was into top of the table with the crowd whooping all around and Brittany grinding into her eagerly.

"Jesus Christ." Santana muttered unable to stop her eyes and hands wondering over her girlfriend half exposed body.

Suddenly Brittany's entire body was pressed to her back, hands pulling her hips backwards and lips connecting with her neck. It was all she could not to moan.

Grinding hard into her girlfriend Brittany smirked when she heard a small squeak Santana couldn't help. "I'm mad at you." Brittany hummed into her girlfriend ear the tip slightly red giving away the Latina's arousal.

Santana couldn't even form a reply while skilled hands rubbed her midriff and jutting hip bones expertly. She felt Brittany grin against her neck drunkenly drooling on her neck, instead of finding that absolutely revolting it weirdly turned Santana on more.

"Oh god." She blurted out when teeth nipped at her sensitive skin.

"Can I punish you?" Brittany asked a little too loudly causing a round of cheers, Santana's eyes snapped open. "We need to get out of here." Santana said urgently, turning in the pale arms embracing her tightly she tried to catch Brittany eyes.

Instead she had to grab Brittany's cheeks and drag her exploring teeth and tongue away from her probably bruised throat.

Hazy eyes met sharp ones and a shock of connection ran through the girls, Santana breathed a sigh of relief to finally be in sync with her girlfriend. Brittany head swam and Santana's dark eyes moved around in front of her.

"Why are you moving?" The blonde slurred swaying on the spot against a frowning brunette.

"Yep plastered, time to go babe." Santana said as firmly as she could before extricating herself from strong arms.

"I wanna dance with you." Brittany said petulantly trying with all her might to tug Santana back against her but the Latina pinned the flailing arms to bare sides with ease.

"Britt we are leaving..." Santana spotted the beginnings of a pout, "I know do you want ice cream, it's so hot in here, and we can jump really high off this table like we used to do off the swings." She said trying a different tactic.

Brittany misty baby blues lit up with delight and she immediately turned to leap into the crowd. Watching grubby hands reach up to 'catch' her girlfriend Santana went on the immediate offensive.

"Fuck no!" She shouted at the crowd while pulling the stumbling blonde to her side. "Wait here on sec." She ordered as seductively as she could.

Moving as quickly as was humanly possible Santana leapt over the edge of the table and flipped around in her 6inch stiletto's to face Brittany who was thankfully still frozen in place on the table.

"Fly baby!" Santana grinned not caring who heard the unusual request. Brittany instantly bobbed her head excitedly and threw herself into Santana's waiting arms.

Unfortunately the blonde was a little overzealous with the force of her jump and she sent the two of them flying across the room and onto the carpet.

Santana groaned in pain as Brittany landed heavily onto of her.

"Hey baby." Brittany grinned staring down at a wincing Santana, of course drunk people don't feel pain only lust Santana remembered.

"Hi." Santana choked out in greeting as she struggled to get them both to their feet. Choosing not to care about the whereabouts of Brittany's clothes she steered them both towards the exit.

"Where'd the condom go?" Brittany suddenly slurred out stumbling over her bare feet when Santana froze in place. They were only halfway down the drive.

"Excuse you?" She replied surprise evident in her voice.

"I got condom... for Quuuueee" Brittany yawned widely on the Q and Santana smiled, even drunk the blonde was caring.

"Well you can give it to her in a bit." Santana said as she restarted their progress towards Quinn's always unlocked vehicle.

Flinging the back door open unceremoniously Santana concentrated on scooping up her intoxicated girlfriend and settling her onto the spacious backseat. Thank god Quinn brought her Mums Mercedes.

Brittany was already half passed out when Santana placed a quick kiss to her sweaty forehead and ran back inside to fetch Quinn or the keys.

"The things you do for love." Quinn grinned as she handed an agitated Santana the keys.

"Yeah like stay sober cuz your girlfriends off her face." Santana agreed.

"Have a good night." Quinn said playfully knowing full well how obstinate her blonde friend could be when drunk.

"You know it." Santana sighed leaving the still smiling blonde and heading back to her sleeping girlfriend.

Brittany returned to the land of the sober abruptly and with stomach clenching nausea the next morning. Rolling over with a groan she noticed the large bucket placed invitingly next to her and promptly vomited over the edge of her bed into it.

"Whoa okay, you're okay." A sleepy voice reassured the still cloudy minded blonde as she felt gentle hand moving her hair away from her face.

Her attempt at a thank you ended badly and a hand rubbing her back was the only thing to keep her grounded through the convulsive heaving.

When she was finally done a tanned arm appeared seemingly out of nowhere with a bottle of water attached to it. Brittany drank greedily to alleviate her aching throat. Once she'd had all she could take she stopped gulping and instead gasped for breath.

A soft hand rubbed her back a few more times before she felt her hair being tied up properly and warm arms wrap around her gently.

"I feel bad." Brittany whined a little pathetically, she heard a chuckle behind her.

"That'll be the tequila." A raspy voice told her, she finally recovered enough strength to look around her room; it was clearly still night time because it was pitch black except for her bedside light glowing next to her.

Trying to remember the night Brittany only saw flashed of various events before her head throbbed too much to think anymore and she leaned into the warm body at her back.

"Here lie down." A warm voice invaded her now sleepy mind as she was manoeuvred into comfy pillows. What felt like only seconds later a foreign object made its way past her lips and swirled around her mouth she realised her teeth were being brushed. She spat into the gross bucket when ordered and lay back down with a groan.

The last thing the tired blonde felt before she fell back to sleep was a soft pair of lips caressing her forehead.

Just as Santana was returning the used toothbrush to the bathroom Mrs Pierce appeared at the door.

"Hey Mrs P." Santana greeted warily not sure how much the woman had heard.

"I heard her throwing up." Mrs Pierce explained kindly to the startled girl opposite her.

"Oh," Santana said not sure how to respond, "I got to the party late, Britt got a little carried away I guess." She informed the older blonde.

"Don't worry Santana you're not in trouble, can't say the same for my daughter though." The woman chuckled.

"No please everyone goes through this please don't punish her she didn't know what she was doing." Santana begged hoping she could get Brittany out of this, any punishment of Brittany's was sure to hurt her in some way.

"Thank you for looking after her Santana, you're a star." Mrs Pierce said cryptically pushing off the door frame she had been leaning on and heading back to bed without another would.

"Crap." Santana muttered angrily to herself as she slid into bed after cleaning the bucket, scrubbing her arms clean a thousand times and replacing the bucket just in case.

"You're lucky I love you." Santana said to her lightly snoring girlfriend as she closed her eyes and snuggled into the blondes shoulder.

"I know you're the best." I tiny murmur split the silence and Santana grinned happily as she fell into dreams.

* * *

_**Gotta say I was dissappointed at the lack of reviews for the chapter three, but okay we don't like pottery gotcha.**_

_**The more reviews the quicker the updates guys, I love to read them, good, bad or fugly so please take the time.**_

_**Hope most of you don't have to go back to school today, but if you do I hope it's not as bad as it always was for me.**_


	5. I'll Look After You

**I'll Look After You, When You Have The Flu (Prompt)**

"Aaaachoo!" Santana snorted her body twitching oddly with the force of the sneeze. Unfortunately for the girl she was holding up, her arms went weak in the moment sending the carefully balanced pyramid of cheerleaders tumbling to the mats.

"Shit."

"Ahhhh."

Girls cried out as they smacked into one another.

"Christ on a bike." One of the bottom feeders shouted melodramatically.

"They didn't have bikes back then Julie." A slightly raspy voice broke through the mêlée and Quinn Fabray popped up out of the pile, she shouted to the girls, "C'mon everybody up before Sue comes..."

The doors smashed open.

"Why the hell have you balls of hormones decided to take a nap on top of each other? I don't care if you're all Portia's but do each other on your own time." Sue bellowed through a megaphone. "You think this is hard try escaping the Italian mob, that's hard!" Cheerleaders all over the hall stared at their coach, fear on their faces.

"Back..." Quinn finished off helplessly.

* * *

"Do you have allergies?" Quinn asked her tanned friend eyeing her sweatier than usual team mate.

"Do I fuck." Santana snapped the bite in her tone clear through her newly acquired rasp.

The blonde moved into the showers with a shrug "You sound bunged up." She only received a non committal grunt in reply.

Flopping down on the bench Santana swiped her face angrily with a purple towel as she waited for Brittany. The bubbly blonde had a choreography meeting with Sylvester.

Eyes drooping Santana had to admit she felt unusually sleepy for only five pm. She sniffed experimentally feeling something dodgy wheeze in her throat, her heart sank at the sensation. Groaning at the ache in her muscles the pale Latina picked up her legs and manoeuvred her body to lie flat on her back closing her eyes and pointedly ignoring the world around her. This would pass, she was just tired.

* * *

Quinn looked fretfully at her stretched out friend. The teen looked to be completely unconscious that's if her wide open mouth and laboured breathing was any indication.

With a difficult competition coming up the blonde Cheerio captain was well aware of how disadvantaged the team would be if they lost not only a decent athlete but the driving force personality that was Santana Lopez.

Changing hastily the serious blonde made a decision, nodding to herself she marched off to seek out another, more cheerful blonde.

An insistent knock on the office door sent Sue into an intense rage and left Brittany confused and upset before Quinn even popped her head in.

"Why are you disturbing me and my choreographer teen mom?" Sue growled out, barely glancing towards the door as she scribbled extra notes on Brittany's storyboards.

Quinn almost smiled at the begrudging respect their rough coach always gave Brittany. It had always been obvious to Quinn and Santana that Brittany's creativity went way beyond the bounds of maths and English, the smiley blonde had been jigging around in style for years before Sue had gotten hold of her.

Because of this, it hadn't surprised either of Brittany's best friends that Sue had tucked the dance obsessed blonde straight under her wing when they came to high school, even going so far as to direct Cheerleading funds to sending Brittany on choreography courses so she could achieve qualifications.

They hadn't understood the reason for Sue's seemingly unselfish actions until Brittany had hopped into McKinley the day after she received her final coaching and first aid certificates and handed the teen a contract to sign.

Brittany now received a small fee for her hard work which saved Sue seeking outside help and fed the younger blondes CV with prizes.

"Santana is getting sick." Quinn announced confidently. Sue's eyebrows knitted together her gaze still fixed on her papers.

"Quinn's right." Brittany agreed with a worried expression.

"Well we can have sandbags heavy artillery out of action... fix her." Sue demanded waving Quinn away. Quinn signalled frantically to Brittany that she would be waiting outside before shutting the door with a click.

The door opened a few minutes later to reveal a frowning Brittany, "Where is she?" She asked.

"Passed out on a bench in the locker room last time I saw her." Quinn answered.

"Was she snoring?" Quinn's eyebrows shot up at the question.

"No." She replied slowly.

"Good she snores real bad when she's extra sick." Quinn nodded with a knowing sigh.

Brittany set a brisk pace towards the locker room that had Quinn almost jogging to keep up. Smiling privately she realised that Brittany was worried.

When they reached the door the blondes shoved through it, Quinn stopped by the first row of lockers choosing to watch as Brittany worked to rouse her girlfriend. Shockingly the first thing Brittany did was bypass the prone brunette heading for their lockers.

Ignored Quinn's sharp intake of breath at her actions Brittany sorted out fresh clothes for both of them including underwear, started the showers and grabbed some paracetamol for her girlfriend before turning her attention to the only other conscious occupant of the room.

"Can you go please Q?" Brittany asked apologetically but firmly.

Quinn smiled and nodded, picking her bag up from next to the bench she hugged her blonde friend tightly, "See you tomorrow hope she doesn't give you too much trouble." She said kindly.

Brittany watched the door close behind quietly behind Quinn with a smile on her face; the smile only grew when she turned to eye her flat out girlfriend. The only girl she knew who could sleep on a hard wooden bench in a cold room made her chuckle.

Gently stroking her fingertips over her girlfriend's face the blonde leant in to whisper in her ear, "Wake up sleepyhead."

Santana stirred and Brittany pressed light kisses over her scrunched face as she came back to the world of the awake.

"Urgh where I am?" The Latina asked her voice hoarse.

"You mean where am I right? You're still at school you fell asleep." Brittany explained slightly worried that her girlfriend seemed disoriented. "Let's get you in the shower." She said helping Santana up.

"Mmm trying to get me naked are we B?" The sniffling brunette smirked.

"Yes so you can take a nice hot shower, steam will help with your ingestion." Brittany pulled her own clothes off then used Santana's wondering mind to distract her while she got her undressed.

"You're pretty Britt Britt." Santana mumbled kissing Brittany's shoulder as the blonde took her skirt and panties off.

Brittany smiled at how cute Santana was being, "Thanks baby now get in the shower." She ordered tapping Santana's butt lightly eliciting a giggle from the congested girl.

"I wants you in here with me and I wants it now!" Santana demanded catching Brittany's hand and dragging her under the spray.

Brittany spluttered as water ran into her wide open mouth and her front slid against Santana's slick skin. She bit back a moan at the sensation and put her hands on Santana's shoulders steering her backwards.

Their eyes caught and Brittany felt herself falling into her girlfriends loving and lusty gaze.

"Achoo!" A sneeze broke the tender moment.

"You suck." Brittany said on reflex.

"You love me." Santana said hacking crap out of her throat.

Brittany laughed good naturedly rubbing Santana's back as she kept coughing and shivering. Eventually the coughing settled enough for the blonde to spin her girlfriend around and begin washing her hair gently.

The hot water flowed over the girls and the steam rising up seemed to help Santana's stuffed up nose. Every now and then Brittany heard a low moan from her girlfriend as she slowly helped her shower. She may have been touching a little too much for simply washing someone but she really couldn't help it with the gorgeous girl needing her.

Santana enjoyed the feel of Brittany's capable fingers massaging her sore neck and then the rest of her body; by the time the blonde's hands stopped moving Santana was in a state of complete and utter bliss.

Although the brunette really wanted to return the favour so to speak she felt boneless and exhausted. She could hear the squishing sounds of Brittany washing her hair; suddenly lips caressed her shoulder and let out an embarrassingly high pitched squeak. She leant back to nudge the chuckling girl behind her nearly losing her balance in the process.

Spinning around slowly Santana couldn't help but check out her naked girlfriend as she snaked her arms around a pale waist.

"You're slimy." Brittany giggled trying not to get left over suds in her eyes.

Santana giggled hoarsely leaning in and laying her forehead on Brittany's bare shoulder she spoke slowly, "That's gross."

"Why didn't you say something hot like wet?" Santana asked, Brittany was a brilliant dirty talker.

"Becaaause I didn't wanna turn us on anymore than we already are." Brittany sang, wrapping the smaller girl up and squeezing gently.

"Who says I'm turned on?" Santana teased, her eyes closing of their own accord the warm water and the comfort of Brittany combining to make her feel extra safe and sleepy.

"Do I need to check?" Brittany joked, kissing Santana lightly on the head before them out of the stall and into the cold air.

* * *

Getting Santana back to her own bed had been easy for Brittany who knew how to handle a warm freshly showered and massaged Santana. What she didn't expect was the feverish version of her girlfriend otherwise known as whiney wretched Santana.

Brittany was currently trying to get her girlfriend to take a gulp of refreshing orange juice to no avail, "C'mon baby," she stroked the brunettes hair back from her sweaty forehead, "you've had something to eat now you need liquids, it's smooth and cold... drink up!" She ordered kindly but Santana shook her head. Stubborn as hell.

"Santana." Brittany said her voice warning.

"You're not my mum." Santana snapped.

"Hey hey," Brittany got up off the bed, her expression hurt and left Santana reaching out pathetically, "I'm your girlfriend and if I want to mother you I will, because I love you... or I can go get your mother."

"No no no no no please don't go I'm sorry I'll drink the damn juice." Santana pleaded her face the picture of regret.

Wordlessly the blonde handed her girlfriend the tall glass and watched with a satisfaction as she gulped it down in one before handing it back.

Santana looked up at her, eyes huge and shiny, "You know how much I love you, treasure, would do anything for you?" She said begging with her eyes.

Brittany softened considerably, "What do you want?" She sighed as if it was so difficult to see her girlfriend so needy, really it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"You can't laugh," Santana warned propping herself up on the many pillows at her headboard.

The blonde put a hand on her heart, "I would never." She denied.

Santana squinted at the innocent blonde, "Would you mind putting on your favourite movie and maybe... holding me while you watch it." She looked at her fingers twisting together in her lap.

Brittany was inwardly awwwwing her brains out, Santana made her melt sometimes. She nodded shyly and ran to get the DVD.

Snatching up Santana's laptop Brittany sank gratefully into her girlfriend's side busily setting up the laptop. "Make sure you keep drinking that water." She quickly reminded Santana, who pressed a quick kiss to her neck in return.

"I will." The brunette promised sounding a little brighter than she had earlier. "I'm sleepy." She told the blonde nuzzling into the warm nook named Brittany's neck.

"Ah so that's why it's my favourite movie." Brittany realised, feeling Santana nod against her. "One more second baby." She said as she finished cueing up the film.

Sitting back with the laptop on her thighs she wrapped her right arm around her girlfriend and brought her further into her body. Santana was shivering again and Brittany frowned, "Maybe we should take you to the doctor's." She wondered her voice full of concern.

"Nah I'm good right here, I feel better already." Santana insisted trying to burrow herself further into Brittany's side, the sight made the blonde smile again.

"If you're still like this tomorrow I'm telling your mother." Brittany assured the now almost unconscious girl.

"Watch the movie." Came the muffled reply along with hot breath on her neck.

"How's our daughter doing by the way?" Brittany teased just because she knew Santana could not escape from her grasp.

"Shut up you know I'm badass." Santana retorted weakly.

Brittany just laughed and pressed play.

* * *

The next two days were basically the same monotonous routine for Santana who was waited on hand and foot by a caring Brittany. She couldn't say she hated it but the lack of physical intimacy beyond cuddling was really taking its toll, so when the blonde offered Santana a massage to ease her aching muscles the Latina nearly fell off the bed in excitement.

Two minutes Santana was half naked on her front with a pillow under her head and Brittany straddling her lower back.

The first drip of oil to land on tan skin nearly elicited a moan but Santana held back... barely. When strong hands began to rub and squeeze all over the noises were almost too much for even Brittany. Taking a chance Santana arched her back invitingly causing Brittany's hands, which had been on her shoulder blades, to slip around to the sides of Santana's breasts.

"Oooh Britt." Santana moaned ecstatically.

Using all her self control Brittany withdrew her hands and crawled backwards down Santana's legs ignoring the urge to press kisses to the slick flesh all the way.

"Hey where'd you go?" Santana complained.

Brittany sighed and used her oil soaked hands to move Santana onto her back, "You're too tempting when you make dirty noises." She explained, unable to stop her eyes travelling over her girlfriends toned upper body.

"Good now get on top of me and let me tempt you." Santana ordered, the blonde felt her body respond to the sassy attitude she loved so much.

She shifted uncomfortably before saying, "But you're sick."

"You made me better." Santana said, going uncharacteristically soft in the face of a anxious Brittany.

"Really?" Brittany brightened.

"Absolutely, " Santana assured, "Now come here." Brittany went to jump, "Wait!" The Latina held a hand up and Brittany's face fell.

"Strip first, I wanna feel you against me, sexy times will be epic with all these oils all up on me." Santana said seductively, her eyes darkening as Brittany removed every item of clothing except for her panties.

"Sexy times are always epic?" Brittany pouted playfully.

"Damn right they are, when I'm with you anyway." Again the awwwwing alarms in Brittany's head, whatever cute 'o' meter she'd had for her girlfriend had been smashed this weekend.

Picking up the bottle of massage oil Brittany squeezed a generous amount onto Santana's belly and set about rubbing it in. As lips, tongues and teeth got involved Brittany straddled her girlfriend and lowered her body down so they were flush together. With the oils on their skin they slid against each other like never before. It was nearly too much for their brains to take.

Needless to say it was a good night and Santana returned to school the next day in full health with a little extra glow.

* * *

_**So clearly you guys love fluff as much as I do. This was the first prompt, sick Santana and caring Brittany.**_

_**Please take more time to tell me your thoughts and views, I love them, treasure them and would do anything for them (well almost). Another fifteen reviews like that and I'll update faster and hopefully improve my writing. This is all about what you guys want if you want more, ask for it and you shall have. :-)**_

_P.S. 'Do I fuck.' means no where I live, it's like saying... 'You did not just ask me that question dumbass.'_

* * *

**In case you care...**

Your reviews helped so much;_ more Quinn and more fluff were added to this chapter and a few others._

The prompts;_ oh my god your ideas are waaay better than mine, keep em coming I have a list that I'm working through, in order of course._

**_Pheonix;_** I recently rewatched a clip of Brittany throwing up all over Rachel, every one has had those nights where they have one (or a few) too many. I'm thinking of doing a Santana one to balance it out. Let me know if this answers your question.


	6. Cheerio Camp

**Cheerio Camp**

"Fabray, Frodo feet and Twitchy, Room one." Sue told the group of shivering Cheerio's.

Last night they had all been sleeping comfortably (or making out); on the coach headed to the latest Cheerio torture camp. Just as Brittany's hands were making their way under the waistband of Santana's sweats the coach had jerked to a stop sending bags and girls flying.

Sue had leapt through the smashed back window and screamed at them to get their asses outside and in the lake swimming towards camp. Sue had scooted around the lake in a small speed boat creating waves and pretending to release piranhas.

Rolling her eyes had never been so necessary than when some of the girls squealed like babies as Sue dropped a silvery fish shaped object into the water.

"It's cardboard wrapped in foil you jelly babies, swim before I drown you myself." Santana shouted angrily while moving closer to her girlfriend. "How's your cold shower?" She asked the frowning blonde.

"We're in a lake." Brittany almost snapped causing Santana to blanch slightly.

"Sorry B, she's not really dropping scary fish ya know?" Santana tried to be kind.

"She might." Brittany replied curtly.

"Not with her favourite dancer in the water." Santana tried again seeing Brittany's lips twitch she continued, "Not to mention I'd go all Lima Heights on her ass if she ever thought about hurting you." She finished with a growl.

Much to Santana's relief the blonde smiled as she paddled towards the shore, "Swim San." She ordered her desire to be back on land obvious.

The Cheerio's only just managed to assemble themselves before Sue had begun calling out nicknames and room numbers.

"No name,"

"It's Victoria coach."

"Don't give a damn, no name, Pinocchio and Simba, Room two." Sue said chucking the shaking Cheerio's their keys in a plastic wallet.

"Where are the rooms Coach?" Quinn had dared to ask having still not moved from her spot.

"In the middle of those woods," She waved her hand at the dense trees surrounding the lake, "Your bags are in your rooms, now scram!" She yelled threateningly at the two groups who all scampered into the forest.

"Sandbags, Brittany and Spindles, room three." The remaining Cheerio's cheered while Julia, who did have uncannily skinny legs, groaned disappointedly.

"Please no coach." She begged unashamedly.

"What's wrong with us Julia?" Santana hissed expecting some kind of homophobic slur in return.

"I'll never get any sleep at night and I'll puke all day watching you two be all sickening around each other!" The other girl snapped back.

"She looks kinda green." Brittany whispered knowingly in her girlfriends ear, Santana nodded thinking that Julia did indeed seem kind of jealous.

"Sandbags keep your hands to yourself clear?" Sue asked, her tone leaving no room for argument. Santana nodded while Brittany leant in, "She never said anything about me." She said conspiratorially.

"I'm so screwed." Julia whined as they grabbed their keys and started towards the forest.

Santana didn't care what Julia thought of them but the hurt look on Brittany's face caused a pang of sympathy in her heart. There had been an obvious shift in some of Brittany's relationships with the other Cheerio's after Santana came out and they got together. Frankly it was hard for Santana to believe some of their peers had been so oblivious but there was nothing she could do about that, this situation however...

"Julie stop being such a pussy we are not that bad, for god sakes B's a saint." Santana said.

"Don't lie to me Santana I've heard the stories." Julia said sounding choked up at the thought.

"Exaggeration." Santana stated easily.

"Really?" Julie lit up.

"No." Julie's face fell.

"Kidding, we keep our bunks clean and we definitely do not want other people to hear us go at it unless we're hammered, then I can't promise anything." Santana said tiredly.

"San speaks the truth," Brittany said nonchalantly, "We are cool to live with." She finished with a smile.

"But keep the stories going, nothing too graphic but we don't want to have to share our room at competitions." Santana warned, ever since their first competition in Freshman year she and Brittany had had their own room, at first because of a mix up but since due to Brittany begging.

"Done... Oh and I don't really mind you guys being together, none of us do you know that right?" Julie asked nervously.

Brittany eyed a now frozen Santana. The Latina was shocked someone had had the balls to tell her that she figured everyone was hating on them but too scared of her to act. This was a complete relief.

"Thanks Julie, I think I see our room." Brittany cut the awkward tension as a hut with a large number three emblazoned on the door.

Julie sprinted off towards the hut while Brittany slyly caught Santana's hand in hers; she still missed what they had been doing on the bus.

"You okay?" Brittany asked her still quiet girlfriend.

"I thought they hated us?" Santana looked confused.

"No we're awesome it's just a little different now." Brittany said gently caressing the smooth but cold skin on the back of a tan hand.

"Uhuh?" Santana said, letting the news sink in, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder knowing that the team wasn't grossed out by them.

"It's nice isn't it?" Santana's eyes snapped to Brittany's face confused, "Being accepted for who you really are." Brittany finished looking her girlfriend in the eye. Santana nodded dumbly as she let her body lean in.

Their lips touched together gently, the beginning of a tender and loving kiss but yet another one of their moments was broken, this time by Julie. "Get in here lovebirds, it's freezing out there." The dirty blonde head bobbed back inside the open door.

Laughing lightly the two girls made their way inside still holding hands.

* * *

Competition prep was always difficult but with Nationals coming up the winnings from this interstate comp would pay for their usual five star accommodations, training facilities and flights. Despite popular opinion the Cheerio's paid most of their own way through the season with various sponsorship deals funding them here and there. The only thing Figgin's paid for was the uniforms

Sue made sure her Cheerio's felt every bit of the burn this was going to cause in her pocket if they did not score the prize money next week.

"So how's the roommate situation?" Quinn asked Santana, breathing heavily through a squat routine.

"Why what've you heard?" Santana went defensive instantly; she knew it was all too good to be true.

"Sandbags! Get those hands to the ground and give me fifty." Sue roared at the insubordinate Cheerio.

Santana obediently dropped to hand hands and started her press ups growling at Quinn on her way down. "So while you're down there I can talk to you without getting my head ripped off." Quinn joked, watching Santana huff and puff through the burn in her arms.

"Anyway Julie had been telling these rather amusing stories about your behaviour but it's almost like I've heard them all before?" Quinn continued with a smirk.

"Did. You aaah," Santana hissed as she brought herself back up from her twentieth drop, "Say anything to the others about...?" She needed to breathe so she trailed off hoping Quinn would get the point.

"About how to treat you and Britt? Sure," Santana faltered. "But if they were homophobes they would have found a way to torture you no matter what." The blonde pointed out.

Santana considered the possibility as she struggled to ignore the burn in her muscles.

"Just relax S, for once there's no one trying to stab you in the back, take it and run." Quinn used that moment to start her laps just as Santana finished her set.

"That looked intense." Another Cheerio observed.

"None of your business." Santana spat at her as she stormed away and back to the cabin.

She found her girlfriend stretching out on the floor in three quarter leggings and a sports bra. Body tingling she decided to join the blonde.

They stretched in silence for over twenty minutes before Brittany got up and pulled Santana into the shower with her. After scrubbing away the day without a happy ending (yet) it was the Latina's turn to tug Brittany over her bed to lie down.

"What happened?" Brittany asked once Santana's head was comfortably resting on her chest and a leg was thrown over her hips. It was like having a human duvet for a girlfriend sometimes, the idea made Brittany tingle happily.

Santana gripped Brittany's side with her right hand bunching up the t shirt she'd slipped into as she replied, "Nothing major." She said, Brittany was unconvinced but content to let her mind wander as her hand ran through Santana's damp hair.

"You're getting my boob wet." The blonde announced and Santana giggled as she flipped her body over the blonde so that her hair was on the other side. Now she could see the other side of Brittany's t shirt covered chest which was in fact, soaked through.

"Sorry." Santana mumbled, closing her eyes and curling up against Brittany in apology, though in all honesty the closeness was more for her.

"Mmm s'ok." Brittany barely whispered, slowly falling asleep.

"I'll tell you later." Santana told the blonde as she listened to the strong heartbeat under her ear. "Love you." She told the beating organ, she never received a reply, Brittany was already fast asleep.

* * *

Three days later it was once again Friday, their last night in the wilderness before they were to make their way home. Over the course of the three days Sue had given them various materials and instructed them to build a team boat if they didn't want to swim across the lake again.

No one wanted a repeat of that experience so they had piled up the stuff in a corner of the field waiting until Quinn and Pinocchio (a budding architect) had finalised the plans. Apparently tonight was the night, unfortunately one of the girls had snuck a large bottle of vodka into camp and half the team were well on their way to wasted.

When Quinn and Pin called the meeting to order at six fifteen the bottle was almost empty. Giggles could be heard as Quinn marched around the pile of barrels, rope and wood Sue had gifted them.

"I can smell them from here." Brittany whispered to her grimacing partner in crime.

"Why didn't we bring any, it would have made this bearable?" Santana whined back.

"Sexy times were better than drinking." The dancer replied with a hurt frown.

"Damn right they were but we could have been drinking too." Santana insisted.

"I don't like drinking anymore." Brittany cringed at the vague memories of puking and the vivid memories of the hangover she'd endured.

"You do you just need to know your limits, that's what I'm there for." Santana assured her girlfriend with a smile.

"Good cuz I can never remember when to stop." She sighed.

"I know and you can trust me because I don't have to get you drunk to take advantage of you." The brunette said, causing the blonde to laugh genuinely.

Brittany took Santana's arm and linked them together smiling into her girlfriends bright eyes.

"Everybody shut up and listen to Pin if you want to get out of this place without taking a ten hour bus ride soaked to the skin." Quinn commanded, every one immediately went quiet at the thought.

Quinn nodded to Pin and they began to organise the making of the very first Cheerio raft.

Six hours later and twenty five girls and five boys were sitting on their hand built lift raft. Wooden boards stretched across open space until they let more boards which held extremely large air filled barrels.

The barrels stuck out the side making it look extremely ugly but Pin assured them that was for balance. Brittany jumped up and down squealing excitedly at the thought of sailing on the raft.

"This is gonna be so cool!" The blonde yipped.

Santana held her bobbing girlfriend down by catching both her hands and pulling gently. "Calm down B we've got a while yet." She said soothingly, the blonde pouted unhappily.

"But I wanna go now." Brittany said, surprising Santana with the strength behind her words.

"But you love Cheerio camp?" Santana said confused.

Brittany huffed causing a few eyebrows to rise, "Yeah but we have to sleep apart and I like cuddles, you're so far away." She admitted.

Hearing a few 'aws' and 'that's so sweet' Santana turned tomato red almost immediately.

"Um I..." She stuttered helplessly unsure how to fix this embarrassing situation while her girlfriend continued to look unhappy.

"You can push your beds together." An unwilling Julie said half heartedly.

Santana's eyes moved to a smirking Quinn who was suspiciously stood right next to the suddenly helpful Cheerio. "Really?" She asked sceptically.

"Of course," Julie said hesitantly looking side long at Quinn who gestured for her to continue, a self confident smirk plastered on her face. "You can cuddle for your last night if it'll make Brittany stop looking like... that."

Brittany's pale face was heartbreaking, her eyes were full of tears her lips pouting just a little and her expression was devastated. Cheerio's sat around waiting to see how Santana would make this work.

"See Britt," Santana swallowed all her pride, "Cuddle time is possible." She said in an unusually high pitched voice.

Quinn snorted from next to Julie but all Santana cared about was her girlfriends lips curving up into a smile. More than one person let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"We gotta go!" Brittany grabbed Santana by the shoulders and began to steer her towards their cabin, "Thanks Julie." She tossed over her shoulder to the decidedly not happy blonde.

"Whoa Britt I'm sure the raft wasn't quite..." Brittany ran her right hand over Santana's ass, "Done. It was done." Santana agreed as she was shoved through the door.

"Please tell me you guys aren't naked?" Julie asked as she slipped in the door covering her eyes.

"Not anymore." Brittany laughed and Julie practically stomped her foot as she removed her hand.

"Britt don't tease her we're too hot for her to handle." Santana mumbled from her place against Brittany's shoulder.

Julie was taken aback by the position her roommates were in. The last thing she expected was for Santana to the one half on top of Brittany her face buried in a pale neck and an arm wrapped around holding her there.

"Comfy Santana?" Julie asked sarcastically.

"Shut your face, at least I have someone." Santana retorted, wiping the smile off both her roommates faces.

"San don't be mean, Julie can cuddle too if I'm so comfy." Brittany got Santana back.

"What!?" Both girls said in chorus.

"Jokes." Brittany shrugged innocently, Santana and Julie scowled in relief.

"Not funny B." Santana mumbled laying her head back down and wriggling back into comfort.

Julie caught Brittany's eyes and pointed at Santana with a disbelieving look on her face.

"She's always like this, shhh don't tell anyone." Brittany laughed but her expression told Julie she was serious about the shhh.

"Just tell her all my secrets why don't you?" Santana grumbled into her neck.

"Pah yeah cuz it's a huge secret you like being on top." Brittany said shocking both her girlfriend and Julie to cringe and smile in turn.

"You're feisty today Britt what did Santana do huh?" Julie joined in.

"I would say it's more what she let me do." Brittany giggled as Santana groaned in embarrassment but frowned when Santana rolled off of her.

"You guys are evil, I was comfortable." Santana hit the pillow.

"You could still be all up on this if you weren't such a grouch." Brittany pouted reaching out for her girlfriend who nearly fell into the crack as she attempted to escape.

"Whoa Santana we were just messing around." Julie said surprised at how uptight the Latina was being.

"Yeah me too, we're sorry," Brittany reached out again, "Come back to me please." She said dramatically.

"Fine if you'll stop acting like Berry over it." Santana smiled at last, shuffling back to her previous position.

"Yes because Brittany was the one who got bratty." Julie said, even as Brittany frantically shook her head at the other blonde.

"Will you shut your trap; if you're so damn jealous get yourself a girlfriend." Santana said without thinking keeping her eyes closed tightly against Brittany' warm shoulder.

The dancer on the other hand noticed Julie's lip beginning to quiver and her mouth opening in a silent sob. She shook Santana in an attempt to let her know something was up but all the Latina did was grip on and refuse to budge.

"How did you even knooooow?" Julie wailed before running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"What'd I do?" Santana's head finally popped up and it was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes.

"You said girlfriend and she did... said... that." Brittany nodded to the bathroom door and Santana followed her gaze then looked back at Brittany then at the door again.

"No way." She said excitedly.

"Yes way, and now she's crying." Brittany said sadly.

"Not my proble..." She spotted the glint in Brittany's eyes, "Oh nonono I am not doing what you're suggesting." She refused, shaking her head.

"I never said a word." Brittany said innocently.

"You didn't have to." The brunette grinned.

Brittany gave her a look of sympathy and a tiny kiss before speaking, "You must go now, the panicked one needs your help." She said wisely.

As Santana lifted herself out of the bed carefully she said "Star wars again really?" To her cheekily grinning girlfriend.

Knocking on the door was the easy part the instant hostile "Go away!" was not encouraged but one look at the blonde in the bed made Santana soldier on.

"Julie we don't care who you like just come out and we can talk." The Latina said loudly, Brittany winced at her girlfriend's poor word choice.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Julie spat as she flung the door open and stormed over to her bed.

The blonde suddenly leapt into the air and dropped like a stone her face buried deep in her pillow.

"No it wasn't funny, I'm not good at the talking thing but my supposed _girlfriend_ made me." Santana directed at Brittany who shrugged but got up anyway.

"Julie if you're gay, bi or just curious you can talk to us... well you can talk _at_ Santana." Brittany frowned at her unhelpful girlfriend who just looked at her like 'what?'

"To me, you can talk to me." Santana begrudgingly admitted. Brittany nodded encouragingly at her. "So you should just chill 'til we get back to school now is not a good time." Both blondes looked at her weirdly, "What?"

"What am I supposed to do just keep this all inside even longer?" Julie cried.

"Well how long have you managed so far?" Santana asked desperately trying to avoid this conversation.

"Santana!" Brittany gasped.

"Oh come on, I am not cut out for this." She was ignored.

"Julie you can talk to me, how long have you known?" Brittany asked kindly.

"Since I saw that Rachel girl be Maria." Julie admitted and Brittany froze waiting for the reaction that was sure to come.

"Aaah hahaha you cannot, oh this is just, priceless fucking priceless." Santana cackled evilly. "We can set them up."

"Santana get yourself together and help Julie. Rachel's hot when she gets her singing on." Brittany narrowed her eyes.

"The world is ending." Santana huffed flopping down at the end of Julie's bed.

"It might." A melodramatic Julie spoke.

"It doesn't end you muppet, if anything it gets better and you can walk around all light and fluffy without this big secret pinning you in place with no obvious way out." Santana finished shocked at her own eloquence.

"Wow you sure know your stuff, do your parents know?" Julie asked eagerly ready to hang off Santana's every word.

Brittany smiled as she watched the Q&A session going on well into the night. And to think all Julie had to do was give Santana a bit of attention the blonde knew her girlfriend loved that stuff.

When Santana finally crawled into bed beside her and snuggled down with a sigh Brittany had drifted off twice.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"You were here." Santana giggled back kissing the pale neck softly.

"I was and you were great." Brittany told her proudly.

"Thanks, you wanna reward me?" The brunette asked genuinely but Brittany just looked confused.

"Um I don't think I can do that with Julie here." Brittany said apologetically.

"Ha I can't believe you think I would suggest _that_ with someone else in the room, I just wanted to sleep on your boobs." Santana grinned.

"Oh go ahead, no biting." Brittany warned.

"One time and I was sleeping!" Santana said her voice high pitched.

"Will you just shut up and sleep on the tits please, I'm exhausted and we have to paddle tomorrow!" Julie demanded from across the room.

"Yeah San." Brittany teased pushing Santana's head down starting a war.

They tangled themselves in the sheets Santana trying to nip Brittany and Brittany attempting madly to force her girlfriends head away.

Julie never found out how it ended because she fell asleep just as they fell on the floor. She did however wake up to Santana sleeping pinned underneath a splayed out blonde. Giggling she wondered if these two really were her fairy godmothers in very cunning disguise.

* * *

_**You guys are the bestest reviewers/prompters ever. I'm riding a crazy review high right now. My cat hates me for forgetting to feed him but I'm all good.**_

_**This one was a total experiment for me because I don't usually write outside of Lima I guess so I'm relying on you (as per usual) to give me your feedback.**_


	7. Couples Yoga

**Couples Yoga**

Saturday... always a good day in the lives of two teens with active social and _love_ lives. Unfortunately the 'escape from camp' had left both Santana and Brittany completely drained of all energy. Brittany sat at her desk spinning slowly and thinking about... Santana what else?

Santana in a dress. Check.

Santana without the dress. Check.

Santana in a duck costume. Check.

Santana in a sports bra and leggings. Not checked.

Brittany grinned knowing exactly how to make the next item on her 'things I want to see Santana wear' list come true.

Santana winced and groaned as her someone plopped themselves down next to her on the bed, making it bounce and her muscles ache.

"Do you ache?" A voice whispered in her ear, bringing a smile to her face.

"Yes." She replied, wondering where this was going.

"Would you like to be revitalised?" The voice came again and Santana heard the sultry edge to it.

She rolled over and met Brittany's bright eyes, "Hell yes!" She answered her mind heading to the gutter.

"I know something that could help with that." Brittany told her with a smirk.

"Oh yeah wanna show me?" Santana invited wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Brittany nodding decided it was time to strike. "Get up and put these on." She ordered bringing out the sports bra and leggings she had been hiding behind her back.

The brunette eyed the clothes suspiciously, "Did you just trick me?" she wondered aloud.

"C'mon we're gonna be late, put your hair up let's goooo." Brittany said, hopping up from her position against her girlfriend.

That was when Santana finally noticed what the blonde was wearing. In front of her was a vision in a cute pink sports bra and black three quarter length leggings. Checking out the small pile next to her the brunette discovered that she had the same but the bra was her size and black with red piping.

"Um... what's going on B I don't wanna run, my muscles are all tight." She smirked as invitingly as she could before continuing, "I could totally go for a long, hard massage though."

Brittany felt her body respond to Santana's tone and words but tried to resist the thought. The memories of last time they tried massages didn't help.

"We're not running we're doing a yoga class." She told Santana once she found her voice again.

Santana turned her nose up at the idea saying, "I don't like yoga." She reminded the blonde.

"You've never tried it and anyway a guy in my advanced hip hop class told me the instructor is amazing and it's great for tight muscles." Brittany argued.

"You know what else is great for my tight _tight_ muscles, your hands!" Santana retorted but got out of bed anyway.

"Fine, you can have these babies," Brittany waggled her fingers at her annoyed girlfriend, "If you go to this class." She offered.

Taking a moment to consider her options the Latina could already see how much she would lose out on if she refused to cooperate. "How bad can yoga be?" She acquiesced eventually.

But she did refuse to go to yoga without a fight. She stalked seductively up to her girlfriend before spinning around and backing herself up so her ass was level with the dancer's hips.

When Santana swiftly bent over and wiggled her short and panties down Brittany nearly had a heart attack.

The Latina smiled secretly and continued her torture by snapping back up and removing her t shirt with as much unnecessary stretching as she could manage right then. Suddenly the bra she had been lying in came loose and Santana inwardly cheered thinking she'd won the game.

That was until Brittany ran to the bed, retrieved the sports bra, some new panties and slipped them onto her girlfriends body helpfully touching every piece of skin she could reach.

Having the tables turned was not something Santana was used to when she played her seductive games so the more Brittany managed to resist her, the more turned on she became.

Soon Brittany was on her knees running her hands up Santana's legs with the legging trailing behind, she was slightly shocked at how compliant the Latina had been with her actions considering they seemed to be the opposite of what Santana wanted right now.

"Dressing you is sexy." Brittany said surprised at how low her voice came out.

Santana cleared her throat but squeaked when Brittany patted her ass before walking out of the room. "Evil woman." She said watching the blonde's hips sway as she walked out the bedroom door.

"Chop chop San, we've got a class to get to." She heard Brittany chirp as she pounded happily down the stairs.

"Better be worth it." Santana grumbled as she reluctantly followed her girlfriend.

Fifteen minutes later they were inside the fancy gym where Brittany sometimes trained for bigger competitions and queuing at the front desk behind a line of couples who, Santana noticed, were mostly same sex.

"Briiiitt?" Santana said eyeing the queue. "What are we really doing?"

"A spin class." Santana's head snapped to meet blue eyes filled with mirth. "Just kidding," Brittany giggled before leaning in towards her girlfriend's ear, "this class is mixed." She told a sceptical Latina.

"Mixed as in...?" Santana trailed of leaving the question hanging.

"Yep gay and straight couples yoga, is that okay?" Brittany asked, suddenly nervous about her idea.

"Bit late to be asking me that now isn't it?" Santana raised her eyebrow at the shuffling blonde who nodded shamefully. "But it's okay," Santana sighed watching her favourite blue eyes light up, "because it means I can do this." She leant in and caught Brittany's lips with hers around complete strangers and in public for the first time.

Brittany instantly felt herself melting against her girlfriend and sparks shot down her neck and stomach at the feeling of being kissed in public.

"Whenever I want." Santana finished her sentence panting slightly; she smirked when she saw Brittany's blushing face. "Aw you look so cute." She teased the red faced blonde who pushed her shoulder in retaliation.

"Can we go in now please?" Brittany asked nodding towards the mat pile getting lower and lower as couples walking into the room.

"Sure." Santana held out her hand and allowed the blonde to lead her into the class. "Wow." She exclaimed as she looked around at the small crowds of people chatting amongst themselves.

"This is gonna be great." Brittany cheered beside her and pulled her to the centre of the room where there was just enough space for their mats.

They'd only just got settled when a tall, leggy blonde wearing almost nothing strutted to the front of the room. Brittany looked to her right and was annoyed to see her girlfriend's eyes following the woman's progress but she let it go because the woman looked like she could be Quinn's hotter older sister.

"Alright class let's get started shall we, I see we have some new members today. Welcome to you all my name is Kate," Brittany scoffed, 'Kate's a dumb name' she thought, "are you all right?" Kate asked her walking up to their mats. The younger blonde instantly panicked and pretended to be chocking on spit.

"I'm fine thanks." She pretended to be coughing slightly spotting the way the instructor's eyes travelled over Santana as she turned to head back to the front. Brittany was confused to feel a growl of some kind making its way up her throat.

Santana eyed her girlfriend suspiciously; the blonde was acting even weirder than usual. When the blonde looked her way she gave her a questioning look but only received a small smile in reply.

The class was very basic and Santana felt her muscles start to ease up just a little while her girlfriend on her left was becoming tenser by the second. A few times Santana reached over to stoke the blondes arm because the grimace on her face made her think the dancer was in pain.

Brittany couldn't believe how obvious the instructor was being, every single time they had to change positions the blonde would watch the woman watch her girlfriend bend and stretch. Sexy sporty Santana was supposed to be for Brittany's eyes only not some yoga floozy.

At the end of the class Brittany was furious to see _Kate_ making her way up to Santana and touching her gently on the arm to get her attention.

"Um hi?" Brittany watched Santana recognising the look she got when she felt cornered.

"I've never seen you here before, what's your name?" _Kate_ asked, Brittany couldn't believe how much her stomach hurt watching this woman step closer to her girlfriend. The only thing keeping her form leaping on top of Santana and claiming her for her own was how much she trusted her girlfriend.

"Santana." The brunette answered surprised when she felt a warm unfamiliar hand stroke her upper arm, she looked at the offending hand then up to Kate's nonchalant expression eyebrows raised.

"You're very flexible for a beginner; do you do any other activities?" Kate asked moving her fingers slightly against Santana's skin. The feeling of someone else doing that sent shivers of revulsion down the Latina's spine.

Narrowing her eyes at Kate she took a small step backwards to gain some personal space hoping that the woman would get the message and give up, though she couldn't deny she was flattered that a hot older woman was hitting on her. Still this had to end.

"I'm a cheerleader," Kate's eyebrows rose, "In _high school._" Santana finished and Kate's hand retracted in a blur.

"Oh well I hope to see you next time then." Kate rushed out before walking off to talk to some other students.

"I'll see you next time then." Brittany mimicked sarcastically as she took Santana's hand.

Santana was stunned to see Brittany staring hatefully at Kate's back. "Everything okay B?" he asked curiously.

"She was hitting on you." Brittany said angrily squeezing the Latina's hand unusually tightly, Santana had to admit she kinda liked this side of her girlfriend.

"Oh someone's a little green over there." Santana teased with a giggle but the dancer's expression only got darker.

"You're my girlfriend." Brittany growled taking her hand out of Santana's and wrapping her arm around her shoulders instead, pulling her into her body tightly. The brunette smiled at this new found jealous streak.

"I'm yours." She agreed easily kissing the side of her girlfriend's neck.

"Then why did you let her stroke your arm?" Brittany asked harshly.

"I didn't I swear, she just did it I made her go away." Santana said hurriedly, of course Brittany had seen that.

"I know," the blonde sighed, "I'm sorry I sounded mean." She apologised.

"No worries I kinda like you claiming me like that." Santana said her voice sultry as she could make it.

"You did?" Brittany looked down at her girlfriend's huge grin and lusty eyes, "How about I prove that you're mine... in the shower." She swore she felt Santana shiver excitedly against her at the thought.

"We need to get out of here." Santana said darkly as she used Brittany to push through the exiting crowd and to the car.

On Monday morning Santana hadn't even spared a second thought to the yoga instructor issue since Brittany had effectively wiped her mind of every single thought Saturday afternoon. Now however was a different story.

The dancer had arrived at the brunette's locker late and with her fists clenched into tight fists. Then she had proceeded to growl or glare at half the school and some of the teachers as they walked to each class of the day, at one point she had even told a boy to back off her girl.

Either it was opposite's day of Brittany had gone a little nuts and Santana didn't know what to do about either situation.

Now they were sat in Glee and Brittany was brooding beside her with a deep frown on her normally clear and happy face. Half the school thought they were in a fight due to the blonde's bad mood. Santana was interrupted from her musing when Mr Schue invited Brittany up to show them all the new choreography.

"I will if you stop ogling my girlfriend." The blonde replied scathingly.

Santana stared at the alien that had replaced her girlfriend over the weekend speechless, as was everyone else.

"Is everything alright Brittany?" Of course Rachel would have something to say, Santana rolled her eyes.

"No." Brittany answered simply.

"What ever is the matter you've been very hostile all day?" Rachel tried again.

"All the boys around here want to eat my girlfriend." The blonde told the silent room.

There were a few gasps and even Santana had her jaw hanging limply in shock.

"I'm sorry I think I misunderstood that, they want to... eat her?" Rachel kept going, knowing she was the only one brave enough to talk to this new Brittany Pierce.

"Eat her, have sexy times with her whatever." Brittany mumbled, a tear sliding down her face the blonde crossed her arms defensively.

"Baby they're just stupid boys; they look at you like that, girls too." Santana finally jumped in, wrapping a comforting arm around her crying girlfriend.

"What girls?" Brittany sniffled and everyone groaned in unison.

"Well Berry sometimes..."

"Hey!" Rachel cried out.

"Yeah okay but she's not looking at you like she wants to stick her fingers in you, unlike _Kate_!" Brittany spat her tears now gone to be replaced by furious eyes.

"Whoa okay girls this has gone far enough." Mr Schue tried to say but everyone ignored him, too enthralled with what was happening.

"So that's what this is about, the yoga woman?" Santana asked gently.

"She was really hot and blonde and hot and... older." Brittany trailed off with another sniffle, sinking into her chair to avoid the stares she was getting.

"Britt I'm never going to want anyone but you, you're way hotter and blonder than she was anyway." Santana tried to reassure her girlfriend.

"What about if I get fat or dye my hair." Brittany argued and was shocked to hear Santana laugh.

"Baby you could die your hair green or be thirty stone and I'd still be right next to you, I love you for _you_, not your body and that yoga woman was so _not_ you, nobody is." Santana finished quietly waiting for the verdict.

"That was really sweet of you Santana." Rachel piped up.

"Shut it hobbit." Santana turned to snap at the Gleeks. When she turned back she was met by shining eyes and a soft pair of lips on hers.

Sinking into the kiss they both got completely lost in the moment, only breaking apart when Mr Schue started banging one of the drums to disturb them.

"That was sweet; I love you if you're fat and green too." Brittany smiled cheekily as Santana gasped indignantly and got up to teach the dance steps.

Glee club breathed a sigh of relief and things went back to normal until Brittany pretended she had twisted her ankle and Santana had to take her to the nurse.

"But it's five pm; the nurse went home hours agooookay." Mr Schue said half heartedly as Santana practically carried the smiling blonde out of the choir room.

"I wish I could go with them I could feel the tension from here." Puck said at the back of the room and everyone turned to him with disgusted looks on their faces. "What they're gonna have an awesome night." Was his excuse. He wasn't wrong if Brittany's smile the next day told him anything.

* * *

_**Ahhh I can't believe so many people love fluff as much as I do. So as always review if you want fast updates, see you next time.**_

_**Jealous Brittany finally made a much anticipated appearance. Was she alright or a little OTT? I have already written more of her but I won't post it if the demand is low, so let me know.**_

I have a small recommendation to make I found this original fiction after one of my friends shoved it in my face, I loved it so maybe you guys will to... It's called Drake's Rock by Jarlel the link is below just take out the enters and you should get the link? If you don't PM me and I'll happily help you.

http

:/

/ralst.

com

/DrakesRock

.HTM


	8. Bowling

**Bowling**

"San you like sticking your fingers in stuff right?" Brittany asked randomly.

Santana just chocked and stared questioningly at her girlfriend, who was lounging on the other arm of the sofa their legs tangled together in the middle.

The blonde did a double take when she saw her girlfriends face, "What?" She was confused but Santana just laughed and shook her head.

"Why the odd question B?" It was Santana's turn to ask.

"Oh with the fingers?" Santana nodded, "I've never been bowling and Q said Rachel's planning a trip." Brittany explained to a still confused Santana.

"So, doesn't mean we have to go." She scoffed at the thought of spending extra time with the Gleeks. One look at Brittany's shifting figure and twisting hands told her there was more to it than just the trip. "What's wrong B?" Santana asked stroking a pale calf comfortingly.

"I wanna go but I don't wanna look stupid when I can't bowl." Brittany said softly not meeting Santana's eyes.

"Aw babe c'mere." Santana said, although she was the one who moved so that she was on top of the blonde, with their torso's touching Santana held herself over Brittany with her forearms on either side of her head. "You are not stupid. Ever." She said firmly giving the blonde a quick kiss to confirm.

"But I'll look it if I don't know how to bowl, say do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?" Brittany grinned a mischievous glint in her eye. Santana realised how vulnerable she was in her position when strong pale hands clamped down on her sides bringing her closer and not about to let her go.

Santana decided to play along, "What kinda date?" She asked playfully.

"The bowling kind." Brittany winked, "You'll get to stick your fingers in something of mine."

"Yeah your balls." Santana grimaced, "How gross does that sound?" She pointed out.

"Douchay."

"It's touché B." Santana corrected gently laying her head down on Brittany's shoulder a kissing her jaw. Scrubs was just forgotten in the background.

"Got it, so about dating me." Brittany smiled down at her stubborn other half.

"I am dating you." Santana mumbled.

"Good so are you free tomorrow night?" The blonde asked again.

"No," Brittany's face fell, "I have a date with my girlfriend." It lit right back up at that.

* * *

The next night the girls were 'discussing' bowling shoes with the man behind the desk.

"Listen here you pasty face waste of a soul..." It had gotten kind of heated. "If you don't give my girl the pretty shoes with the pink I will go all Lima heights on this joint." Santana hissed threateningly in the man's ear as she leant over the wooden desk to grab his shirt.

Brittany grabbed her girlfriend and brought her back to her side whispering in her ear, "Thanks baby but I'll live." Right as the man handed over the slightly too big shoes to the blonde.

Amazingly nothing else seemed to go wrong after that.

They got the lane messed around with the balls for a bit; many jokes were made, then put cute names on the machine and started their game.

Just when Santana thought nothing was gonna happen Brittany took it upon herself to show he girlfriend how to bowl.

"Shit!" Santana cursed as Brittany's body pressed up against her back and a hand slid down her arm, over her elbow before surrounding the one around the bowling ball. Santana nearly dropped the ball on her girlfriend's foot.

Brittany kissed a path up her girlfriend's neck and bit down hard on her pulse point.

"I know how to bowl now." Brittany informed her stunned girlfriend.

"Um I um." Santana stuttered her voice suddenly raspy as Brittany brought her arm back and forced her to throw the ball.

"Oh my Barbra look who it is!" A voice piped up from behind them.

Santana was surprised to hear Brittany growl in annoyance at the interruption before she wrapped her pale arms around Santana and spun them both around to face not one, but two couples.

"Hi Mina and Finchel." Brittany greeted abruptly.

"Hi... Brittany and Santana." Tina said hesitantly wondering why Brittany of all people was frowning at them.

"Can we join you?" Rachel asked, immediately bouncing down to their lane and adding names onto the screen.

"We don't have to stay." Santana told the blonde but Brittany shook her head tiredly.

"Let's stay it'll be fun and I can still tease you here." She grinned cheekily as she ran her hands along Santana's front causing the girl to shiver.

"Britt there's people." Santana hissed but Brittany just squeezed her hips.

That was the end of Santana's arguments however, because no matter how long she protested for Brittany would shut her up with a bite or a kiss. The other two couples were starting to notice how the blonde's hands were wandering a little too much, as were her teeth.

"Um is Brittany...?" Tina trailed off as she spoke to her boyfriend.

"Acting like a horny teenage boy? Yup." Mike answered with a definite nod.

"Santana's neck looks like it's gonna bruise soon." Tina giggled as she took a shot and missed by miles.

Mike laughed at his girlfriend's humour and turned to watch as Brittany lifted Santana up and spun her around in a kiss, "They're kinda sweet with it though." He admitted.

Tina nodded in agreement, "They are it's nice to see them ignoring all the glares." She said looking around at the numerous people who were staring oddly at the two girls being happy.

Meanwhile Santana was being lowered to the floor and was attempting to recover her balance while Brittany's hand wandered up and down her sides. When the blonde's lips caught hers she was gone, she could have been in a spaceship and been closer to earth but she was still wondering why Brittany was been so overly affectionate.

"Britt?" Santana said through kisses trying to distract her girlfriend, "Is everything okay?" She asked firmly pushing the blondes head away.

Brittany pouted but grinned once she realised her girlfriend was trying to be serious, watching the brunettes chest rise and fall as she breathed heavily was more fun than answering though.

"Britt!" Santana shouted, "Answer me." She said in a lower voice.

"Oh I just like that I can do all this and you don't crawl into a hole and die." Brittany explained.

Santana stared at her girlfriend's blank expression, "Crawl into a hole and die?" She said questioningly.

"That's what you said you wanted to do that time I kissed you on the cheek in the park last year." Brittany told her sadly.

"Aw baby I'm so sorry about that, at the time I was just scared." She said kissing Brittany's cheek just because she could.

"Um Santana it's your t... ow!" Finn exclaimed as Rachel stomped on his foot.

"Shhh they're having a moment." Rachel said in a low voice as they all watched the two girls fall into each other's eyes.

"I know you were scared but it's just nice that you're not anymore you know?" Brittany said shyly ducking her head.

"I know, but do you have to maul me in public?" Santana giggled, "Not that I don't like it." She said when she saw Brittany's hurt expression.

"No... but I can if I want to right?" The dancer checked and Santana nodded easily.

Brittany pulled her girlfriend in for an excited hug not bothering to hide her squeals of happiness that she could finally relax about not embarrassing Santana.

"Jeez you lot, stalk much, and why did no one tell me it was my turn?" Santana bitched as she sauntered towards the lane; a love struck Brittany watching her every move.

"Well we tried but you... ow not again!" Finn complained as Rachel stomped harder.

"Shut up Finn, god why can't you be all sweet to me?" Rachel questioned her jock boyfriend.

"Santana's a bitch most of the time." Finn said his voice showing his confusion.

"Not to Brittany, she's practically mush once she so much as looks at her." Rachel pouted.

"Simmer down hobbit, Britts and I are special, deal with it." Santana told her matter of factly.

Brittany nodded, coming over to wrap her arms around the brunette and hug her from behind.

Finn sighed and tried to do the same but Rachel just flung his arms away and stormed off out of the bowling alleys.

"Better go after her Finn." Brittany said seriously.

Santana just laughed, "I'm sure you can wait a few minutes, it's not like her tiny legs can move her that fast anyway." She joked.

Finn just shook his head irritably and stalked off to find his diva girlfriend leaving the other two couples laughter behind him.

"So you guys wanna get a slushy with us now Rachel's gone all Maria Carey on Finn?" Tina asked them cheerfully.

Brittany looked at Santana and the Latina shrugged her assent, "Sure let's go." The blonde agreed and the two joined hands and followed Mike and Tina out to the bar.

"Thanks for bringing me bowling." Santana said over a slushy a few minutes later.

"No problem but my girlfriends gonna kill me when she finds out." Brittany said making a laugh ripple around the four seater table.

They sat there for ages, just chatting away with Mike and Tina about Glee, music and dance until Brittany's foot started making its way towards Santana's crotch and they had to excuse themselves for the night. But not before promising the asian couple that they would all be going out again in the near future.

"Huh who knew they were so chill?" Santana asked rhetorically.

"You used to be so cool, what happened?" Brittany asked playfully as Santana opened the door for her.

Santana hopped in the other side before leaning over and rubbing Brittany's thigh suggestively, "Some girl came and turned my cool to hot." She said giggling at how lame it sounded.

"Can't wait to meet her, I bet she's sooo talented." Brittany smiled.

"Damn right, she's cool enough for both of us." Santana agreed as they finally pulled away.

"So when can I shop you again?" Brittany asked a few seconds later.

It took Santana a little bit to figure it out but when she did it took her nearly half an hour and drawing to explain that maul is what a cat does to a mean mouse not a shopping centre. Best half an hour of her life.

* * *

_**Put one of the shorter ones I had archived up tonight, do I keep horny Brittany or stick to jealous? No Quinn today but I brought in some others, not too much though because Brittana are the focus.**_

_**The amount of reviews and prompts have been awesome and the one shots this weekend will be a lot longer because the ideas are really cool and complicated. See you tomorrow if I get some love (in the form of reviews) that is!**_


	9. Six Month Anniversary

**Six Month Anniversary**

Santana had been nervous before, like shitting a brick kind of nervous. She had been embarrassed, humiliated and horrified at some of the sickening things she had had to say or to do to or for people that aren't Brittany. Most of the time it all led back to keeping the bubbly blonde happy though.

It had been five months and a few days since Santana had officially asked Brittany to be her girlfriend. It hadn't been a romantic time for them at all because it was amongst all of the drama with the anti-Sylvester campaign and coming out to her parents and grandmother.

The pang she felt in her chest when she thought about her Abuela caused Santana to swallow back a lump that had formed in her throat. If she could have gone to her Abuela with what she wanted to achieve she would have, but that bridge was long burnt now.

Eventually the cheerleader managed to will away the tears in her eyes and lump in her throat by thinking about what she wanted to do for her loving, caring and crazy girlfriend. Shaking her head she decided to suck it up and ask her mother for advice.

Making her way downstairs she took a few deep breaths and prepared something to say.

"Santana, you finished your homework already?" Her Mami smiled and every intelligent sentence she had prepared flew out of her head faster than Rachel Berry raises her hand for a solo.

"Like three hours ago." Santana scoffed her mind going to its default snarky setting. Seeing the hurt look on her Mami's face she felt a little guilty.

"Oh okay, dinner will be ready in a bit, is Brittany coming over?" Her mother asked, obviously used to Santana's tone.

"Um not tonight, I-I actually wanted to... talk to you about her, Brittany I mean." Santana said uncharacteristically awkward. Mrs Lopez eyed her daughter, who was shuffling her feet and looking anywhere but at her mother.

"No problem, go sit in the lounge and I'll bring you a drink, what would you like?" Mrs Lopez asked, trying to hide her excitement that her daughter had finally come to her about her girlfriend.

"Um tea please Mami." Santana said gratefully, relieved that she would have a short reprieve before she had to talk. Then she frowned, realising that she didn't have to talk to her mother about anything, she _wanted_ to. Brittany must really be having an effect, 'Or I'm just desperate for advice' She thought, 'but then why don't I just ask Quinn?' The internal battle raged on and Mrs Lopez notices her daughter's stiff posture.

Inwardly she prayed that Santana wouldn't pull away, she had been dying to gossip about dates and relationships with her only child, but fear of scaring the flighty young Latina away kept her from pushing. Clearly the waiting game she had been playing had paid off.

When Santana finally stopped arguing with herself and practically accepted that she wanted to do this and that she was going to no matter what. The kettle had boiled and her Mami was nearly finished stirring the milk and sugar in.

"Let's go to the lounge." Mrs Lopez suggested with a please smile, her daughter looked less tense now.

Santana led the way to the sofas and plonked herself down taking the steaming mug from her Mami with a small smile of gratitude. Sniffing it she felt the hot sweet steam flood her senses, comforting her instantly.

So distracted was she with her tea that she was surprised when the television flickered to life and was turned nearly all the way down.

Mrs Lopez smiled, in 'Coming Out, Coming Home." She had read that it helped to have some sort a distraction to divert your attention to if the conversation becomes too intense of emotional. Knowing Santana any sort of difficult moment for her would result in her needing to watch Jeremy Kyle.

The younger brunette watched her mother watch TV until she just couldn't hold back anymore, "Can I ask you something?" She said quietly.

Mrs Lopez glanced towards Santana who had her eyes fixated on her tea her fingers tapping the mug urgently, "You can ask me anything." She told the obviously nervous teen.

"What did Papa do for your sixth month anniversary?" Santana asked in a small voice.

"He took me out for a picnic by the Lake, it was beautiful." She answered trying to remember if the book said to wait for an answer or be direct.

When Santana failed to speak again Mrs Lopez decided enough was enough, "So you want to do something for Brittany for you anniversary, it's on the 27th right?" She asked, keeping her voice gentle and her smile light.

Santana's eyes snapped up shock written all over her face, "You know when it is?" She breathed raising her eyebrows in question.

"Brittany came hopping into the kitchen looking for whipped cream," Santana face palmed. "She told me you were finally girlfriends, she looked really really happy." Mrs Lopez said leaving out the part about Brittany telling her she wanted to make Santana into a cake to say thank you. "You still both look really happy." She finished with a smile at her now blushing daughter. It had taken her a while to get used to the idea that her little girl was sexually active but she had heard rumours about Santana's 'activities' from other moms in the area and was almost gratefully to Brittany for keeping her in a monogamous relationship.

The younger Latina finally looked up again at that, "Happy?" She asked sceptically, she knew she was happy but she didn't see Brittany interact with her Mami very often.

"Apparently you're her unicorn and she gets to keep you forever, she said that last week by the way." Mrs Lopez told her now grinning daughter.

"Moving on," Santana coughed away her goofy grin, "I have some ideas but I needed someone with experience of this crap... stuff I meant stuff." She winced waiting for the reprimand.

"I'll let that one slide." Mrs Lopez smiled and waiting for her daughter screwed up face to smooth out with a chuckle. "What are your ideas?" She asked once the moment was finished.

Santana eagerly reached into her bra and pulled out a... pink? Piece of paper with _flowers_ on? Mrs Lopez' eyes widened, "Are they flowers?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh the papers Britt's, I thought it would help to reminded of her while I was thinking." Santana ducked her head.

Mrs Lopez smiled at how sweet that was but kept from voicing her thought for fear of embarrassing an already on edge Santana. Breathing deeply she asked, "What's on there?" Her voice miraculously staying even.

The same could not be said for her daughter's hands which were shakily unfolding the paper while the half empty mug balanced precariously on the arm of the sofa. Once Santana had finally sorted herself out with the list in one hand and her tea safely in the other, Mrs Lopez breathed a heavy sigh of relief, the last thing they needed was a spillage to interrupt their bonding time.

"Ehhem," Santana cleared her throat before diving into the list, "Well first I thought I'd borrow Dad's Maserati," Mrs Lopez choked on her tea at that before laughing at the cheeky grin on her daughters face. "Kidding," Santana admitted, she continued, "Anyway, I thought I'd drive her out to this ranch I found where they have this pure white horse and they do this couples sunset ride thing, Britt likes unicorns so it's be perfect but it's kinda expensive so..."

"I'll pay," Mrs Lopez chipped in immediately, the amount of thought and care her daughter had put into this was astounding and it made her melt, "What next?" She asked, eager to hear more.

"Well I thought of a picnic but Britt hates eating outside so I thought I'd cook her favourite meal, aaand that's where you come in I guess." Santana trailed off.

"What do you need me for?" Mrs Lopez asked, surprised again that she'd been included.

"I don't know how to make Spaghetti and meatballs." Santana admitted, cringing at the cheesiness of the gesture, it would be worth it she reminded herself.

"Ah do you want me to make it or..." Mrs Lopez started.

"No no I want you to teach me." Santana cut in.

Mrs Lopez couldn't hold back a grin at the hopeful look on her daughters face. "Would you cook it here with her watching?" She asked because it took a long time to make from scratch, Santana was already shaking her head though.

"I thought I could make it and store it in the fridge for later then heat it up when we get back from the horse thing." Santana explained, feeling more and more comfortable with her mother by the minute.

"Sounds good, I'm actually cooking spaghetti Bolognese for dinner so I can teach you how to cook the spaghetti in a few minutes if you'd like." Mrs Lopez offered and was pleased to see her daughters eyes light up.

"Yeah that's brilliant thank you Mami." Santana said in a rare display of genuine emotion she jumped up, put her mug down and went to hug her mother.

Mrs Lopez bit back a cry of joy when her daughter's arms encircled her and squeezed.

"Thanks Mami, I'm gonna be the best girlfriend ever after this." Santana whispered before backing up and leaving the room, "I'm gonna get changed real quick I'll be in the kitchen in a minute." She tossed over her shoulder to a frozen Mrs Lopez.

It wasn't until her daughter's footsteps had faded away that Mrs Lopez let herself jig around the sofa in a little happy dance. Then she realised she hadn't actually hugged the teen back, oh well she would just have to make her hug her again.

Cleaning up the mugs she patiently waited for her only child to come back down, maybe over dinner she could get Santana to open up to her father too. Ah maybe not just yet, Mrs Lopez was just happy progress was being made. It only took five months, she sighed.

The next three weeks had been so busy with Glee and Cheerio preparations, Mrs Lopez couldn't believe that Santana actually managed to make time for spaghetti and meatball lessons and her girlfriend.

There was a worrying moment when Mrs Lopez had to tip the whole lot in the bin because Brittany bounced into the room and nearly found them both out. Santana had distracted her with a giant hug and Mrs Lopez had nearly peed herself laughing at Santana's hilarious expression over Brittany's shoulder.

Now the date and anniversary were just days away and Santana was finishing up the last practice run. She waited on tenterhooks while her mother dipped a spoon in the sauce and cut a meatball in half.

After she put the spoon in her mouth Mrs Lopez' eyes went wide, "Santana this is excellent!" She exclaimed around the food in her mouth. Santana leant against the counter tiredly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good now I can make it when I get home from school on Friday." She said her eyes closing as she spoke.

Mrs Lopez smiled, "Go take a nap you're exhausted, I'll put some of this in the oven for you." She told her sleepy daughter.

Santana nodded slowly and stumbled out of the kitchen and up the stairs to take a much needed break from the world.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain blonde had been puzzling over her girlfriend's unusual behaviour. For the past few weeks Santana had been distant and kind of a homebody, always wanted to head back to her own house alone.

At school the Latina was just as openly affectionate and caring as usual but the two hardly spent any time on dates or watching movies anymore. And if Santana did make it round to the Pierce home at night, she would always fall straight to sleep.

The only thing that kept Brittany form thinking something was seriously wrong with her Latina was walking in on her girlfriend and her prospective mother in law, to find them cooking something that smelled wonderful.

It had taken Brittany a couple of days to figure out what the two brunettes were doing but then she realised. They were bonding, her usually closed off girlfriend had actually begun to bond with her mum.

This knowledge made Brittany very happy and she told Santana more than once how proud she was that the girl was an effort to spend time with her mother. What Brittany didn't get, was why Santana blushed every single time she brought it up?

Eventually Brittany got used to the new routine and through talking to Quinn, figured out that this is what real relationships are like when your partner spends time with their parents. It still pained her to watch Santana drive away from her house almost every afternoon but she didn't feel like she could complain about her girlfriend's newly formed relationship with someone she'd never been that close to. At least she wasn't cheating.

"Hey B, wanna watch a movie with me tonight?" A raspy voice at her side brought the blonde out of her reverie.

"You're not busy?" Brittany asked thoughtfully, Santana looked confused at the question.

"Of course not, why'd you ask?" Santana waited for the answer leaning closer to her girlfriend. They were at their lockers at the beginning of the day.

Brittany shook her head, "I thought maybe you'd wanna hang out with your mum again." She shrugged and Santana blanched.

"Nah I'm done with that." Santana said nonchalantly, the blondes eyes widened.

"Oh no did you guys fall out, it was so cool you were friends?" She said worriedly.

Santana at her girlfriend like she had two heads, "Have I really been spending that much time with her?" She asked.

The dancer opposite her shrugged, pulling books out of her locker as she said, "Well yeah, nearly every night for the past few weeks you've been with your mum, it's nice."

Suddenly Santana felt like the worst girlfriend in the world. While trying to plan a nice date she had gone and neglected the person she was planning the date for. Leaning forward to whisper in Brittany's ear she said, "I'm so sorry Britt Britt, I didn't realise, I'm a terrible girlfriend." But Brittany shook her head.

"It's good that you're close with your mum now, I know you always wanted to be, even if you didn't know you wanted it." The blonde replied wisely.

"You're so smart." Santana told her; placing a small kiss on her girlfriend's cheek she lifted the blonde's bag onto her own shoulder.

"Thanks." Brittany blushed taking the hand her girlfriend offered they marched off down the corridor to their lessons, completely forgetting to close Brittany's locker first.

"They're so cute it's almost weird." Sam said as Quinn shut the abandoned locker with a grin.

"Yeah but it's been such a long time coming everyone's just happy that they're happy." Quinn said.

Sam nodded, "Plus Santana's not such a bitch anymore." He said wiping his forehead as if relieved.

Quinn grinned, "Just wait until someone does something to hurt Brittany, Santana's just storing all the snix up, and eventually it'll go somewhere." She informed a gaping Sam.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Quinn nodded looking at him like 'Duh'.

He ran off to warn Mercedes not to hurt Brittany and Quinn headed off to her class with Santana chuckling about it the whole way.

* * *

"Morning Mija." Mrs Lopez greeted her overly bouncy daughter as she sauntered into the kitchen with a huge box wrapped in pretty silver paper. "What's in the box?"

"Britt first present." Santana said tersely, Mrs Lopez was taken aback at the tone, "Sorry Mami, I'm just nervous." Santana explained and Mrs Lopez breathed again. "It's these new high tops she saw on our first official date."

Mrs Lopez nodded then faltered, "Why would she have seen them on your date, did you take he to the mall?" She asked laughing at the idea.

"I found out about this flash mob happening a few towns over so I took her." Santana remembered the day they spent holding hands for the first time. She had still been too nervous to do anything else in public, but seeing Brittany's face light up when their fingers interlaced as they watched the dancers perform sent Santana flying.

"That's... one of those dance things right?" Mrs Lopez checked.

"Yep, it was awesome all these people just emerged out of the crowd three by three and performed a medley of dances, one was a Britney song, I had to hold my Brittany back so she wouldn't go in a get lost when it came on." Santana laughed at the memory, Mrs Lopez just smiled at the dreamy look in her daughters eyes.

"You sure do know your audience with these dates, what's the significance of the white horse if you don't mind my asking?" Mrs Lopez said hoping it was okay to ask a few more questions now that they were closer.

"Oh Britts got an obsession with unicorns and snowball was the closest I could find, she's literally completely white except for her eyes." Santana said, now nervous again.

Mrs Lopez nodded, "Brilliant idea Santana," Suddenly she had an idea. "How about I give you a note and you can escape at lunch to feed the ducks?" She offered.

Santana couldn't believe her luck, "Mami that's genius, just say that Britt and I have a dentist appointment please." She said grabbing her Mami pen and paper to write on.

Laughing at the younger girl's enthusiasm Mrs Lopez wrote the note and waved her daughter off. She was also pleased to receive yet another hug and the knowledge that there were five more presents piled in the back of Santana's car.

When the Latina parked outside her girlfriend's house she took a minute to collect herself before grabbing the rose she'd bought and heading up the path to the front door.

"Briiitt, Santana's hear!" Mrs Pierce called out when she spied the red black car parked on the curb.

"Yay, this is gonna be amazing!" Brittany squealed as she hugged her mother while carrying flowers and a bag.

A knock sounded on the front door and Mrs Pierce watched her daughter rush to open it.

Upon seeing Santana holding a beautiful red rose which she knew meant 'I love you' she leapt into outstretched arms.

"Hi baby, happy anniversary!" Brittany sang into her girlfriend's ear as she squeezed with all her might.

Santana panted in the strong grip, "Can't huh breathe." She choked out but Brittany only loosened her grip a fraction. "Happy anniversary B." She managed to get out.

"I love you, I'm so happy we're together." The blonde said lowly, pulling back with tears in her eyes.

"Me too," Santana said around the lump in her throat, this time it was a good lump, "Will you please go out with me tonight?" She asked formally, knowing Brittany had been wondering what they would be doing.

"You told me you didn't believe in celebrating anniversaries." Brittany said accusingly.

"I lied." Santana smiled guiltily, "Can you forgive me?" She asked pouting slightly.

"Fine but if you lie again there will be consequences." The blonde warned playfully, she nipped Santana's neck to prove her point.

"C'mon we better get going, don't wanna be late," Santana said looking her girlfriend up and down, she saw the present bag and the bunch of flowers, "Um where's your school bag?" She asked.

The dancer face palmed and pulled Santana into the house, she handed her the flowers and bag, told her not to open it then ran upstairs to get her book bag before Santana could say another word.

"I've never seen her this excited." A soft voice said. Santana glanced to her left and saw Mrs Pierce leaning in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Cool." Santana said, then mentally face palmed at how lame that answer was.

Mrs Pierce just chuckled and retreated back to the kitchen.

Brittany raced back downstairs after finding her bag and leapt out the door, "Let's go San." She shouted back to the Latina still shutting the front door.

"I'm moving I'm moving," Santana shouted back watching her girlfriend bounce around the car to the passenger side, "Your first present is on your seat." She told her girlfriend as the blonde let herself into the car.

Brittany managed to wait until the driver's shut behind her girlfriend before she ripped the packaging to pieces and tore the shoe box open. Inside was a pair of pink and black high tops with sparkly silver toes.

"Wow." The blonde breathed, almost speechless.

"So you like them then?" Santana checked.

Brittany leapt over the centre console and straddled Santana's lap kissing her for all she was worth.

As their tongues tangled sending pleasurable tingles up Santana's spine she moaned into the blonde's mouth. Brittany pulled panting her thanks but Santana pulled her straight back in.

It seemed like no time at all that they were making out on the front seat but when Santana spotted the time she let out a squeak of shock.

"I really wanna keep getting our mack on Brit, but we gotta go." Santana said still slightly breathless feeling Brittany's hands creep up again towards her breasts. She caught the pale wrist just before they palms hit their target and manoeuvred her girlfriend back into the passenger seat with some difficulty.

"Thank you for my shoes and flower." Brittany said shyly, picking her rose up off the dash.

"No problem, thank you for my flowers and whatever is in the bag." Santana replied just as shyly.

They held hands the entire way to school and then their lockers receiving smiles form the Gleeks and even some of the Cheerio's who seemed to know what day it was in their friends lives.

Quinn even came up to congratulate them and gave them both a huge hug.

Neither of the girls could believe how happy they felt or how that feeling managed to last all day. There was a lot of making out in closets (ironically) and the back seat of the car after the ducks at lunch.

Brittany had also received another of her gifts from Santana, a beautiful new pair of her favourite kind of sweatpants to choreograph in. Except unlike the normal ones these were deep blue and had been personalised to say Brittany in giant white lettering down the side.

That was when Santana had been dragged forcibly into the janitor's closet to be thanked in the best way possible. Both their pony tails had been extremely messy when they'd finally made it to Glee at the end of the day.

Halfway through Glee Santana was surprised to feel Brittany shuffling away from her embrace and into the middle of the room at the request of Mr Schue. Santana hadn't heard his introduction so she was surprised by what came next.

"I know I'm the most talented anyway but I'd like you all not to get jealous of my girlfriend while I sing for her." Brittany said shyly before taking a mic and nodding to the band.

_I hold tight it slips through my fingers  
Like whispers falling off my tongue  
Your kiss on my lips still lingers  
Suddenly it feels like we're alone right now_

_Don't talk, Don't breathe, Don't move, Don't speak  
Don't make a sound  
In case it leaves  
(Don't let it leave) _

_So turn off the stars  
Or they'll start to blind us  
Stay where we are  
But leave it behind us  
We're falling apart  
But falling together now _

_I MELT INTO YOU, MELT INTO YOU  
You melt into me, melt into me  
And I won't ever let you go _

_Let's run away from the chaos  
And hide away from all the noise  
Some place we know they won't find us  
Suddenly it feels like we're alone right now  
Don't hesitate the world can wait_

_Let it spin around  
But don't blink twice  
It could disappear  
So turn off the stars  
Or they'll start to blind us  
Stay where we are  
But leave it behind us_

_We're falling apart  
But falling together now _

_I MELT INTO YOU, MELT INTO YOU  
You melt into me, melt into me  
And I won't ever let you go _

_I don't wanna wake up  
I don't wanna wake up  
I don't wanna wake up  
I don't wanna wake up _

_Turn off the stars or they'll start to blind us  
I MELT INTO YOU, MELT INTO YOU  
You melt into me, melt into me  
And I won't ever let you go  
I can't let you go  
So turn off the stars or they'll start to blind us_

_Just leave it behind us_

Santana wiped the tears running down her cheeks and ducked her head to avoid anyone else seeing.

"Did it not sound good?" Brittany questioned.

"She's just overwhelmed B; maybe you should take her out." Quinn spoke up rubbing Santana's shoulder softly, the Latina now had her head in her hands and her shoulders were shaking slightly.

"Okay, c'mere baby." Brittany said, walking over to her girlfriend.

When Brittany got close enough Santana leapt up shakily and buried her face into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"So cute." Tina whispered to Mike who nodded his agreement and took his girlfriends hand.

"Bye Brittana!" Puck called out as Brittany practically carried her crying girlfriend out of the room.

"Why don't you ever do anything like that for me?" Rachel demanded of Finn and every one rolled their eyes wishing they could be somewhere else with Santana and Brittany.

It took over half an hour for Santana to calm down (with kisses) enough to give Brittany her third present.

"Here." She sniffled shoving the little box from the pile behind her towards the blonde rubbing her back.

Brittany took her hand off Santana's back to open the little present. Inside a little hello box were four earrings, two hand ducks and the other two had S and B.

"Saaan these are the best." She said tearfully, bringing Santana's lips to hers without hesitation.

They pulled apart when they ran out of breath and Brittany noticed Santana's eyes were still a little puffy and red.

"Are you sure you wanna go out tonight, we can stay in." Brittany offered but Santana shook her head.

"No way, I spent too much time planning, I'll drop you off at yours so you can get ready and I'll pick you up at six okay?" Santana said adamantly, staring in sympathetic blue pools.

"Sure." Brittany said kissing Santana one more time before they moved apart to drive home.

"Oh one thing," Santana said as Brittany got out of the car, the blonde turned around her eyebrow raised in question, "Wear trousers tonight." She told her gripping the blondes hand and running her thumb over the back of it.

Brittany found she was unable to speak at the loving look in Santana's eyes and the tingles the thumb over her hand was causing.

Two hours later Santana finished up her makeup and made her way downstairs to check on the giant tray full of spaghetti and meatballs ready to be reheated and plated.

"Oh mija you look so pretty." Her Mami breathed from the doorway as Santana closed the fridge.

"Thanks Mami." Santana breathed, she was still so nervous.

Santana was wearing black skinny jeans with a red shirt under a black waistcoat, the black lace up boots on her feet barely had a heel, but the little studs around the heel made the outfit.

"Brittany's gonna go crazy when she see's you." Mrs Lopez cooed over her daughter pulling her into a much anticipated hug.

Sinking into the embrace Santana allowed herself to enjoy the moment for a little while.

The moment at Brittany's was practically a repeat of that morning with another rose being presented by Santana along with the fourth present.

Brittany was already wearing the bedazzled cowboy hat even though she had no idea if it would even fit in with their date. The Latina holding her hand didn't seem to mind so she kept it on as they drove up to a place called Cherry Tree Farm.

The sun was just beginning to go down when a crinkled old man with a kind smile introduced Santana and Brittany to their charges for the evening.

Snowball was as beautiful as she looked in the pictures while Moby, Santana's horse, was chestnut brown and very personable.

Luckily both girls had had riding lessons when they were much younger, Brittany soon forsaking horses for motorbikes while Santana just missed Brittany in class.

Once mounted and familiar with the path they were to take the man explained to them that it was a straight path to the lookout point where they could watch the sunset.

Although riding the horses made holding hands or touching almost impossible the little glances the girls sent each other for the mile or so they rode, more than made up for the absence. It wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest, they stayed silent letting the moment and the clip clopping of the horses hooves wash over them.

When they reached the point they were to stop both of them tied their horse up in silence before gravitating towards the edge of the small cliff. On the horizon was the sun just about to set and Santana couldn't have imagined a more perfect moment for their anniversary.

Small kisses and touches led to nothing more, they didn't need to, both girls were completely content to be around the other. They stayed on the cliff until the sun had completely disappeared before parting sadly and riding back to Crinkles, as Santana had affectionately named the old man.

"Here." He said, right before they left, "I took these real quick while I was checking on the horses." He explained as he handed Santana a few Polaroid's.

Looking through them she noticed their combined silhouette against the sunset, one was even of them kissing. She looked back up at him slightly scared but he just smiled kindly.

"You make a beautiful couple." He said gruffly then walked back towards the stables.

"T-thank you." Santana called out after him but he just waved her off.

"What are those?" Brittany asked her face completely relaxed.

Santana wordlessly held them out for her to take as she started to car and drove away.

It wasn't until they got back to Santana's that Brittany spoke again, "This is real," She said reverently.

"Yeah." Santana croaked out.

"These are our first pictures as a couple." The blonde spoke breathlessly as if she'd only just realised they were dating.

Santana nodded, "It only took us six months to get them." She chuckled. "It kinda fits with my next present." She realised and reached into the back to grab the penultimate fifth box.

Handing the pictures back to a waiting Santana, Brittany ripped off the packaging slowly, revealing an A4 scrapbook with their names on the front. Leafing quickly through she saw many many pictures of them on their own or together at different points in their lives. There was even a still shot of Brittany on web cam to Santana.

"No we can add these." Santana suggested quietly.

"Uhuh." Brittany rasped, her eyes welling up and overflowing before she could help it.

Santana noticed the reaction and jumped out of the car running around to Brittany's side she yanked the door open, undid the seatbelt and pulled the tall blonde into her arms.

They stayed wrapped up in each other, Brittany still holding the scrapbook, for an age. Long enough for the cold to start to get to them when they broke apart a little to allow their lips to meet again.

"I love you." Brittany whispered as though they were surrounded by people.

"I love you more." Santana whispered back relishing in the special moment.

By the time they finally went inside and found the note from Mrs Lopez, informing Santana that they were leaving them alone in the house tonight. Brittany was slowly working Santana into a frenzy with her little suggestive touches. It made the Latina want to skip dinner altogether.

"I made spaghetti and meatballs." She told Brittany as she led the way into the kitchen only to be lifted up onto a counter top.

"Later, I want you now." Brittany demanded.

They were the last words spoken for a long time that weren't to do with God.

* * *

_**Loved writing this one, I've been working on this on and off all week. Please take time to leave me your thoughts on it.**_

_**Seeing the reviews and requests I will be putting loads more jealous Britt and Santana into these, as well as some badass moments.**_

_**If you would like to read the full version ie with sexy times, it's uploaded as a one shot on my profile, happy friday guys!**_


	10. Movie Night

**Movie Night**

"So in conclusion this bonding trip to the theatre will promote team cohesion and..."

"Not a chance hobbit."

"Count me out."

"Doesn't sound like fun."

"I don't want to have sex with anyone but San." Everyone stopped their blabbering to peer strangely at the worried looking blonde.

"Not that kind of team work B." Santana reassured her girlfriend and rolling her eyes at the rest of them.

"Oh, I still don't wanna go." Everyone laughed at that and Rachel frowned.

"What do you suggest then Brittany?" Rachel asked haughtily.

The blonde cocked her head thoughtfully before smiling at them all, "Gleek movie night." She suggested.

"Sheer genius." Santana said feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Each couple or single can pick a movie and we'll watch them all." Brittany announced happily, "We can do it at San's house."

"Wah?" Santana's jaw fell open in obvious shock, "No!" She exclaimed once she'd sorted her thoughts out.

"But Saaan your house has the best movie room." Brittany pouted and the Glee club watched Santana soften slightly already.

"But Britt I don't want all of them stinking up my house." Santana almost whined.

Quinn smiled when she saw how much it was taking her friend to say no to her girlfriend.

"Did I mention I love you?" Brittany tried but Santana shook her head with a smile, "What if I do that thing that you love but I hate?" She offered and everyone watched the fiery Latina's jaw drop for the second time.

"Britt, not appropriate for right now!" Santana whisper shouted.

"Well yeah but when we're in your room I can mmffph." Brittany was cut off abruptly by Santana's warm hand over her mouth. The blonde raised an almost invisible eyebrow in challenge.

"Fine, we can do the movie night thing." Santana gave in taking her hand gingerly away from her girlfriend's smiling lips. "But there will be rules and I _will_ be enforcing them... ruthlessly!" She added with a mass glare.

"Saturday then?" Finn checked.

"Yes Fidiot or were you not here for the entire hour of discussion I'll never get back." Santana snapped as she rose from her seat with Brittany's hand in hers and they made their way out of the room. No one missed the wink the blonde directed at them as she held the door for her girlfriend.

"See you guys tomorrow!" The dancer hopped out of the door after her grumpy girlfriend.

Five minutes later and the normally verbose brunette still hadn't spoken a word since they left the choir room. Brittany knew why but try as she might, could not feel sorry for what she did.

Eventually she decided to just get the complaining out of the way to get to the makeup sex, "So movie night gonna be epic." She said her voice sounding more timid than she'd have liked.

Santana just scoffed and pressed harder on the already floored accelerator.

"You're mum's gonna love meeting everyone." Brittany added cheerfully but Santana only huffed in reply. "C'mon San you know your theatre room is off da hook." She said in the funniest gangster accent she could manage. Still Santana refused to smile.

"They're gonna piss me off and you know it." The angry brunette pointed out.

Brittany shook her head knowing that the gleeks didn't annoy Santana half as much as she'd like them to believe. "Well I'll just have to make it up to you, at the back of the theatre." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmm that might help." Santana admitted someone needs to be on the sofa by the DVD player.

Brittany smiled and laughed, Santana's theatre room had to be the only one she knew that didn't have the player set underneath the TV. "Okay how about I actually do the thing I hate but you love?" She offered and watched the Latina shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Really?" Santana turned her darkening eyes on her girlfriend as they pulled up onto the Lopez' drive.

Giggling the blonde replied, "Are you wet just thinking about it baby?" She shifted across the console to trace her fingertips over a soft exposed thigh. She felt a shiver run through the tones muscle and saw goosebumps appearing fast.

"Mmmm." Santana could only hum in reply.

"Imagine me sliding up and down, up and down, spreading my legs juuust the way you love." Brittany husked into her girlfriend's ear, loving the whimper Santana couldn't hold back.

"You're driving me crazy." Santana moaned out as Brittany's fingers traced higher.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother's car pulling up behind her. The shock of what her mother might have seen had her jumping out of the car panting heavily. Tans hands patted her skirt down cautiously.

Brittany smirked to herself as she exited the vehicle and collected their bags from the boot before sauntering up to her girlfriend. Smiling seductively she pressed her front up against the Latina and whispered in her ear, "It's a date." Then swayed up to the house leaving a gaping Santana behind.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Saturday rolled around a lot faster than a still pissed Santana would have liked. Ideally the world should have ended on Friday night after Britt and her made love one last time. Ah she could have died happy. Instead, all the Latina had to look forward to was the inevitable destruction of her home and theatre room.

The date which Brittany had promised her had not been scheduled as of yet either. Santana was beginning to suspect it would never been happening, she'd never make Brittany do something she didn't want to but damn would Santana enjoy it enough for the both of them.

Still not fully awake Santana continued to ponder until a pair of lips starting creating tingles as they caressed her neck and shoulders. They always went to sleep with Santana as big spoon or on top with Brittany's chest rising and falling comfortably underneath her, but when woken up the Latina would always find herself wrapped up from behind regardless of how they had gotten to sleep.

Quietly breathing, the short cheerleader enjoyed the early morning kisses while pretending to still be deep asleep. The lips traced almost her entire upper back sending electric shocks down Santana's spine and sparking a fire in the pit of her belly. Once they reached a tan neck a skilled tongue was added to the mix along with the occasional nip.

Eventually Santana couldn't prevent her body from twitching slightly under the sweet caresses. She heard a husky chuckle next to her ear when her back arched of its own accord into the hand that had made its way round to grope her left breast.

"Good morning." Brittany's sleep crackled voice broke the heavy atmosphere. The hand stopped its massage and instead rested on Santana's abdomen fingertips tracing light circles on the warm flesh.

"Very good morning." Santana agreed easily as her muscles relaxed now that the onslaught had stopped.

"It's really early but your skin looked too tempting." The blonde said quietly her tone apologetic.

"No worries babe, I was awake." Santana used the pet name softly, letting her girlfriend know she was okay.

"Its cuz coach makes us wake up early." The dancer pointed out shuffling to make room for her to turn a sleepy Santana onto her back.

At first Santana was irritated that the warmth of Brittany's body had left but her complaints were never voice because a pale hand was soon pulling her shoulder backwards. She landed on her back with a slight squeak of surprise.

Blue eyes smiled down at the still half closed dark ones Brittany had been dying to see since she'd woken up.

"We have to go shopping for snacks." She reminded her naked girlfriend who groaned at the thought before bringing her tan arms up the wrap around the pouting blonde.

"Don't remind me of tonight." Santana growled playfully nipping at Brittany's chin.

"You love shopping." Brittany said cleverly.

"Not food shopping though." Santana replied quickly.

"Fine I'll go by myself." The blonde pouted and went to move off Santana but tan arms tugged her back down and a luscious pair of lips captured her own, effectively wiping all thoughts of leaving out of her head.

Santana kissed her girlfriend as tenderly as she could while trying to convey all her love through her lips. Pulling back she gasped, "Don't leave now, we'll go later." Before arching herself up to entice the blonde down to her.

Giving in instantly Brittany practically collapsed onto of her girlfriend straddling a tan waist as Sant a proceeded to rock her world.

By the time they were finished (for now) both their stomachs were rumbling incessantly and they were sleepy again.

"I want food but I don't wanna get up and get it." Brittany complained from her position on her belly underneath half a warm body. Santana continued to rest her head on the pillow that was Brittany's back and hummed her assent.

Turning her head to the left Brittany smiled at the sight of her girlfriend's feet hanging off the side of the bed just so she could lay with her head on the blonde's back.

The duvet lay on the other side of Santana's, bunched up at the end of the bed while the girls cooled off with the early morning sun seeping through the crack in Santana's dark blue curtains.

"Waking up with you is the best feeling." Brittany sighed planting her head against her crossed arms feeling Santana place small kisses or agreement on her lower back, she shifted, "That tickles." She laughed breathlessly.

A short time later they had taken a shower, had breakfast and were at the supermarket by noon.

Pushing the trolley they'd gotten through the sliding doors, the blonde took a long look at her surroundings, "This place is huge." She exclaimed excitedly patting Santana's shoulder as if to make it more obvious.

"C'mon you, let's get the stuff and get back to bed." Santana couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's childlike enthusiasm for the smallest things.

"I made a list." Brittany announced proudly as they made their way to the crisps isle. She reached into her bra and pulled it out waving it around happily.

Santana face palmed as half the shop watched Brittany feel herself up to get to that list, as if she didn't get enough stares for being so hot already.

"Get skips and a multi pack thingy please San." Brittany directed.

Shaking her head Santana complied grabbing the requested items and depositing them in the trolley.

"Next item chief." She said sarcastically as she faux saluted the blonde.

"Chocolate and popcorn... lots and lots of popcorn." Brittany said dreamily.

Lifting her arm she stared at the confused brunette. Gesturing for Santana to help push the trolley the dancer was beyond pleased when Santana ducked into place without a second thought.

Pushing both Santana and the trolley along with random stops for the correct items on Brittany's list they soon found themselves finished but unwilling to move.

As they examined the frozen pizzas Santana turned in Brittany's arms and wrapped her arms around her middle, resting her head under Brittany's chin. She wasn't actually small enough to do that but with Brittany looking upwards to examine the top shelf the brunette easily slotted into place.

"Hey koala we're finished." Brittany said sadly after she's placed her chosen pizzas in the trolley, Santana had not once let go and her arms had only tightened since she'd first gripped on. The stubborn Latina shook her head against Brittany's neck kissing the skin there tenderly.

Wrapping one arms around her girlfriends back and using the other to push the nearly full trolley, Brittany steered them awkwardly to the check outs.

Despite wanting to remain where she was Santana forced herself to detach from Brittany's warm front and helped with the rest of the shop. The blonde had pouted and demanded cuddle time the second they got home.

"It's my turn to be your koala." Brittany mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Santana from behind pinning her as she stretched to put the popcorn in the cupboard.

Santana didn't complain about Brittany's clinging as she proceeded to put away all of the shopping with pale arms wrapped around her waist comfortingly. At times it was hard to resist turning around and hugging her girlfriend back but the feel of soft breasts on her back and hot breath on her ear kept Santana happy where she was.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Warmth washed over Brittany as she lay underneath her girlfriends toned body enjoyed a long make out session in the lounge. They were supposed to be waiting for the gleeks to show up but Santana had quickly become obsessed with having not enough time and had started something they weren't going to be able to finish.

A doorbell sound pinged throughout the house and Brittany squirmed underneath her girlfriend's soft hands as they continued to tease and caress.

"San the door." She breathed through hard kisses.

"Ignore them; they can wait while I finish you." Santana growled as her hand snaked below the waistband of Brittany's sweats.

Half tempted to just go along with Santana's cruel idea Brittany arched her back one last time, revelling in the sensation of Santana's loving before flipping them both off the sofa.

They landed with a thump and tan hands quickly withdrew from Brittany's clothes as the hurt Latina picked them both up off the floor.

"Cock blocking bastards." Brittany heard Santana grumble as she went to open the door, fixing her clothes in the process.

Flinging the door open violently Santana growled at the people on her doorstep, "Get in here." Before making her way to the kitchen to take out the pizzas.

"Hi guys!" Brittany greeted cheerfully not, "Don't worry about San she's just getting the pizzas." She announced as she ushered the gaping gleeks into Santana's home.

"This place is sick!" Puck said in amazement.

Quinn frowned, "You've never been here?" She questioned suspiciously, everyone waited for the answer, it was common knowledge that he and Santana had been hooking up for years until she got her lesbian act together.

"Nah she would never want anyone who isn't blonde, tall and a dancer to grace her sheets with their presence." Puck said winking at a confused Brittany.

"Quinn and Sam have been in your bed?" Brittany asked a returning Santana who stopped dead in the doorway in shock.

"He meant only you B." Quinn quickly jumped to Santana's rescue receiving a grateful nod from the Latina herself.

"Phew, thought I was gonna be murdered then." Sam joked.

"You were trouty, you were." Santana said menacingly as she turned and marched back out of the lounge.

Brittany skipped after her happily calling over her shoulders to the other, "C'mon guys we got movies to watch."

Everyone glanced at each other, silently debating who would be going first. Luckily Quinn ended all debate by following after her best friends while waving the others' along.

"Holy crap." Mike said, voicing the Glee clubs thoughts upon walking into the 'theatre room'.

It was hardly a room; it was basically the entire basement. A giant screen rested on the wall at one end while banked sofa seating ran up all the way to the opposite wall.

"It's sweet right?" Brittany asked receiving eager nods instantly.

"Give me the movies and get your asses in some seats." Santana ordered form her position on the very last sofa at the back of the room, it had a dead centre view of the screen and was squishier than the rest.

Chucking the darker girl his DVD case Puck dragged Lauren over to the first sofa and dived face first into the squishy seat. All the sofas had extremely high arms to block out wayward light from the door at the side of the room but they also made the sofas slightly more private than most.

Catching each person's DVD Santana quickly read through the titles surprised to find some she really loved.

"Right then let's see what your lame brains came up with, we have... Hairspray; thank you Kurt and Blaine, Funny Girl; Hobbit and Finn with no balls that's going last so we'll all be asleep." Rachel cried out at that but one look from a decidedly irritable Santana shut her right up.

"Scary Movie... The Collection that's so cheating, Puck and Lauren you'll have to pick one." She tossed the case to her side.

"Finding Nemo, one of the best films ever made good choice B." She smiled at her bouncing other half who was still by the door. "Avatar, thank you Trouty... DreamGirls could you be any more obvious Wheezy... Rush Hour Asian invasion you take silver in most predictable awards, Chan would be proud... Love Actually awesome choice Q, Coyote Ugly." Her brows rose at that one, "Artie I did not know you had it in you." She went to continue but was cut off by a shocking soft voice.

"Actually Santana, Coyote Ugly is mine." Sugar admitted.

"Dancing girls no worries I can see the appeal." Santana said without a trace of malice in her voice. The others stared at each other in confusion at how openly gay that sentence was.

"Okay so that means Rory is Braveheart and Artie is the Italian Job." Santana finished with a flourish sitting down to decide which movie they would be watching first. She was grudgingly impressed at Artie's choice, it was one of her favourite movies, the characters are just so badass and the minis are so cool.

Her musings were interrupted however by Quinn who had a mischievous look on her face Santana didn't altogether like, "Wait S haven't you forgotten one?" Quinn nodded to the pile beside the Latina.

"Nope that's all of them." Santana said nonchalantly she realised where Quinn was heading with this and tried to deflect. "Let's watch The Italian Job first."

"Ahahah Santana first things first what did you bring?" Quinn pushed evilly.

Santana sent her a flaming look of fury but it bounced of the short blonde hair like it was nothing, "Mine was Finding Nemo with Britt." She said through gritted teeth.

"No you were holding two DVD's when we walked in, what was the other one, maybe we'll all wanna watch it." Quinn argued. Now everyone else in the room (except Brittany) was desperate to know what Santana had picked that made Quinn so determined to make her tell. They all waited anxiously as Santana gripped the side of the sofa angrily.

"Fine you really wanna know?" Santana hissed and only a few of them were brave enough to nod, she could still kick them all out after all. "I brought parent trap." She admitted picking up the case and waving it around for them all to see.

"Hit the lights please B." She asked to avoid any more trouble.

It took an age for people to stop talking about Santana's choice and mocking her over it, but eventually the Italian job was watched and pizza was consumed.

The only thing that made listening to their crap bearable was the tight embrace Brittany had her wrapped in. The way they were sitting with Brittany leaning against the arm with Santana between her legs meant they had to spoon for the entire movie.

Having someone you're so unbelievably attracted to so close to you in a darkened room where it would be _wrong_ to do anything, meant the atmosphere became sexually charged within mere minutes.

If it wasn't for Brittany's relaxed posture and easy breathing Santana would not have been able to ignore her urges and concentrate on the movie. If the blonde at her back had so much as shifted a finger against her skin the gleeks would have been treated to quite a show.

After the first movie Santana spotted a few yawns so she wacked up the volume and provided sugary popcorn to the sleepy gleeks.

They managed to watch Finding Nemo without hazard because half the club were asleep by the end including Rachel, who snored like a tank until repositioned by a grimacing Finn. Santana rolled her eyes at him because who didn't like an excuse to touch their girlfriend legitimately.

It was halfway through Scary Movie Three that Santana felt a hand start to crawl up her thigh. They'd switched positions so that Brittany was in-between Santana's legs, draped over the Latina's front. It had meant turning their heads to see the screen but neither of them had minded if it meant being closer.

Obviously Brittany's position and Santana's constantly 'shifting to get comfy' hips had worked up the blonde beyond the point of self control.

Snapping her eyes to a seemingly film fixated Brittany; she smiled and shifted her legs further apart welcoming the fingers soon to be inside her sweats.

The girls went two relatively silent rounds before the movie finished and they finally noticed everyone was asleep. It had to be close to one am so Santana decided through her pleasure addled thoughts to let them all stay.

Brittany ran to get duvets and random sleep clothes for the gleeks while Santana shook them awake so they could text their parents that they were sleeping over.

"None of you are to leave this room unless your bladder is about to burst or someone's about to die got it?" Santana demanded and watched all the gleeks nodded their sleep fuzzed heads.

Letting Brittany drag her up to her room they fell into bed already half undressed and enjoyed one last tryst before succumbing to the power of exhaustion.

The morning would come too quickly for the Glee Clubs liking but they could all agree that the movie night had been a complete success. Only Quinn noticed the subtle touches and goofy grins their hosts wore the next morning, she could only imagine what they had gotten up to right behind their team mates.

* * *

_**Hiiii everybody, hope you're having brilliant weekends and if not I hope this update made you smile. If it did in any way let me know it'd make my day. CHEERS!**_

_**I packed fluff into this one and will write the smut into a separate one shot probably tomorrow.**_

_**If you would like to read Six Month Anniversary I had to repost it as it got taken down fingers crossed it works now :)**_


	11. Fake Baby

**Fake Baby**

"The teen pregnancy rate has been sky rocketing for the last two years and as your head teacher I need to make you understand the consequences when you have se..s-sex." Principal Figgin's stuttered in front of a giggling student body. "Mrs Kuruthers is here to tell you more." Figgin's retreated.

"Morning McKinley," She waited for the chorus of morning that never came, sighing audibly she continued, "it's nice to see so many smiling faces on a Monday morning." Scowling students peered back at her questioningly.

"Get on with it!" A familiar voice called out.

"Santana Lopez, see me after assembly." Figgin's demanded angrily.

"As I was saying," Kuruther's continued, "This week will be the designated health studies week with a new focus on teen pregnancy, you will be assigned a partner." A murmur of dissent rippled around the hall.

"I am not FINISHED!" Kuruther's screamed down the microphone, effectively silencing her audience.

"If you are a couple you will be paired together if not your partner will be assigned from a hat in your form rooms after this assembly, that is all." She finished tersely.

Slowly the students of McKinley began to file out of the double doors at either end of the room, grumbling about health studies week and their prospective partners.

"Yay we'll be together." Brittany cheered kissing her frowning girlfriend on the cheek.

"Not if Figgin's kills her first." Quinn joked.

Brittany frowned worriedly, "He's gonna kill you?" She stared at the brunette.

Shaking her head Santana replied, "No B I'm just gonna get chewed out a little."

"I'm the only one allowed to eat you out." The blonde said furiously.

"She's just gonna get told off B." Quinn said through her laughter.

"Oh why didn't you just tell me?" Brittany stared disbelievingly at her stunned girlfriend.

"Sorry B, I was... joking?" Santana said looking more confused by the second, "I gotta go see Figgin's." She said kissing Brittany lightly before squeezing a pale hand a walking off.

"Why do you mess with her so much?" Quinn said genuinely curious.

"It's funny to see badass San look all cute and confused, I always make it up to her later." Brittany said winking at Quinn making the other blonde laugh out loud. The two headed into their form room still giggling madly at the other impression of Santana's confused face.

"What do you reckon this teen pregnancy thing will invol...?" Quinn suddenly ceased all sound and movement as they walked in the door and took in their surroundings, their jaws on the floor.

"Babies." Brittany breathed putting her arm around Quinn.

Looking up at the taller blonde Quinn's eyes became misty with tears; Brittany smiled rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"Maybe they won't make you do it?" Brittany shrugged with a small smile.

"Let's hope so." Quinn rasped just as the teacher made her way over to them.

"Quinn I've talked to the Principal about your participation and he says you can sit this one out _if_ you agree to counsel a sophomore who is in the same situation you were." Their teacher told an open mouthed Quinn.

Shaking the fog out of her brain Quinn opened her mouth to try and speak. She felt bad that someone was going through what she did but at the same time...

"I really don't think I'm the right person for that..." She trailed off as the older woman shook her head vigorously.

"Quinn you are a mature young adult who dealt amazingly well with a situation people twenty years older find difficult, Amy would greatly benefit from your unique insight." Teach said convincingly.

"How far along is she?" Quinn asked thoughtfully.

"Six months, no going back." Tech shook her head tiredly, "She's scared Quinn."

"Alright I'll try my best." Quinn nodded determinedly.

"Thank you, Amy's in the nurse's office her blood pressure was a little low and she felt dizzy this morning." Teach informed a now concerned Quinn who turned and stormed from the classroom.

"Brilliant idea of Santana's." Teach nodded to Brittany, "Speaking of, where is Santana?" She asked.

"Principals Figgin's again." The blonde told her proudly. "Not getting eaten out." She added watching her teacher's eyes widen comically.

"Ooookay, well I'll hand everyone else's babies out and leave yours 'til she's here." Teach told Brittany as she ran off to the front of the room.

Twenty minute and fifteen new parents later Santana walked into the nearly empty classroom performing a perfectly executed double take, as she spotted her girlfriend holding what looked to be a tiny human.

"Hi San, come meet Mylo." Brittany said brightly as Santana walked tentatively over.

"Um what the actual fuck B?" Santana asked irritably.

"Mylo is ours for the next week, all the seniors have one." The blonde replied rocking the child slowly.

"We're lesbians we can't even have kids." Santana balked at the mere idea.

However the second she finished the angry sentence the regret poured in as blue eyes welled up.

"Hey hey what's wrong?" Santana dived to Brittany's side, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"I want kids." Brittany sniffled turned her tear filled puppy eyes on her unsuspecting girlfriend, who melted instantly.

"And we can have them; there are loads of options for us in the future." Santana said softly, rubbing up and down Brittany's back.

"You promise?" Brittany frowned holding out a pinkie finger, keeping the baby in her left arm.

"Pinky swear." The brunette nodded thankful for the crisis aversion.

"Isn't Mylo cute." Brittany stated more than questioned.

Santana looked at the matt plastic face of the fake baby in Brittany's arms. "Not the first word that comes to mind." She muttered darkly, thinking of how much trouble this was going to be.

Brittany frowned at her girlfriend warningly. Seeing that she was about to be cut off for the week Santana looked at the baby, struggling to think of a way out of the mess.

"Becaaause beautiful is the very first word that comes to mind." She tried and was relieved to find a smile on Brittany's face when she looked up.

"Nice save." The blonde let Santana off the hook but her eyes clearly said 'don't do that again.'

"Thanks." Santana breathed an inward sigh of relief. "So anyway how does this whole baby thing work?"

"I'm glad you asked that Santana." Their teacher said as she waved off the last couple. "This is all very exciting." She clapped eagerly.

Santana did her own sarcastic clap as she stood up from her position kneeling beside Brittany and sat on one of the spare desks.

"You will have to take care of baby Mylo for a week, you have a baby pack consisting of a bottle, a dummy, changes of clothes and of course spare nappies." Santana's eyes went wide.

"You mean?" She didn't dare finish her question.

"Yes the baby goes number one and two as well as the occasional throw up and of course burping." The teacher said gleefully, all Santana saw was a sadist out to ruin her life.

"Well this is gonna suck." She said matter of factly.

"That's the idea." Teach nodded.

All of a sudden Mylo emitted the loudest wail Santana had ever heard.

"Aaaah." Brittany screamed at the sudden noise her arms flailed wildly and Mylo dropped like a stone.

As if watching the fall in slow motion Santana dived to the floor catching Mylo just before he impacted.

"Sorry." Brittany shrugged apologetically.

"That's okay." Teach shouted over the still wailing baby. "He's just hungry."

"Great just fucking great." Santana mumbled under the sound of the cries. Grabbing the blue holdall in front of Brittany, ripping it open and scooping out the bottle on the very top. She was unconsciously rocking the bundle in her arms the entire time before she stuck the bottle in its frozen mouth and silenced the cries.

Brittany smiled proudly at her grumpy girlfriend wondering why she was finding all the baby stuff so hot.

"You're good." The teacher announced happily as she turned and made her way out of the room just as the bell for first rang out in the halls.

"I'll take him to my maths class." Brittany said happily, leaving no room for argument as she snatched Mylo out of Santana's arms and loaded him haphazardly into the baby carrier.

The Latina winced as she watched her girlfriend jostle the baby around like he was one of her childhood dolls. She followed after Brittany with their school bags wondering how long it would be before Brittany got bored of the new toy. Her bet was on halfway through first.

Turned out Santana was only a little bit right, Brittany did palm Mylo off on her at lunch. However the blonde wasn't bored simply frustrated with how the baby interfered with her concentration every two seconds.

The blonde practically ranted at her shocked partner for over five minutes concerning the strain Mylo had put on her for the first half of the day.

Unfortunately for Santana it seemed Mylo was a fussy baby as were all the seniors' babies. For the next two days their classes were filled with wails, burps and cries as the students desperately tried to prevent someone from dropping the plastic nuisance off a roof.

Brittany had been helping but only until she had some other activity that required her urgent attention such as an impromptu dance session or sleeping. Santana was left to grumpily pick up the slack; she did almost every task through the first two nights and was nearly half asleep on the third day.

Mrs Pierce had noticed Santana had been the only one to really be doing anything and had attempted to question her daughter about it numerous times. On that fateful third evening she couldn't help but speak up.

Santana snored softly next to her full plate of food while a well rested Brittany ate eagerly beside her. Mrs Pierce watched calmly as Mylo stirred and cried out, the young Latina didn't even budge from her dreams. Then Mrs Pierce watched horrified as her daughter reached out and shook her girlfriend awake before looking pointedly at the plastic baby in the corner.

"Can't you do it?" Santana asked sleepily her head still on the table.

"But San I keep dropping him, he doesn't like me." Brittany whined unhappily.

With a huge sigh Mrs Pierce looked on as Santana hefted herself over to Mylo, sweeping him into her arms and moving into another room with a spare nappy shushing him as she went. Grimacing she turned to her daughter who was now picking off Santana's plate.

"Brittany Pierce is that really how you're treating Santana?" Mrs Pierce asked outraged when Brittany just shrugged.

"Mylo's annoying and San's good at shutting him up." The younger Pierce said easily.

"He may be annoying but your girlfriend looks like she's about to collapse from exhaustion and you don't seem to care as long as you don't have to do anything." Mrs Pierce said on the verge of true fury at her daughter's cavalier attitude.

Thinking back hard over the last two days Brittany realised how much she had neglected to help Santana. At that moment the girl in question strolled back into the room slowly lowing a sleeping Mylo into his carrier and moving to sit back at the table.

Brittany took in her girlfriend's dark circles, pale skin and sluggish movement and instantly felt like the worst person in the world. Leaping out of her seat she crushed Santana in a bear hug mumbling her apologies into her girlfriend's ear.

"I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to make you do everything I promise to be better from now on."

Santana looked up at her when she finally pulled back with tired and hurt eyes.

"Why did it take you so long to realise?" Santana questioned her tone hurt.

"I'm sorry I thought Mylo was easy when you had him." Brittany said.

"Well he's not I just tried harder, stuck with it like you do when a hard dance isn't quite right." Santana told a sheepish Brittany.

"I know and I'm so sorry." Brittany cried.

"It's okay as long as I can have some sleep I'm happy." Santana said gratefully standing up to embrace her now teary girlfriend.

The girls hugged until Santana's stomach rumbled loudly. From then on Brittany basically did whatever Santana asked her to do relating to the baby, she'd learned that Mylo had different cries for different things and had quickly learnt to handle him.

At school they shared responsibilities and for the next two nights Brittany did almost all of the feeds and changes much to Santana's relief.

They even cuddled together like a little family with Mylo on Santana's lap as she lay in-between Brittany's legs watching a movie. Eventually they learned to like helping each other with him. The rest of the Glee club, including those without babies, watched as Brittany and Santana moulded into this caring power couple.

They were frequent make out sessions in full view of the school as one or the other thanked their girlfriend for taking care of _their_ baby for an hour or so.

Even Mr Schue complimented them on how they seemed to know exactly what to do if Mylo started crying. Unlike Puck and Lauren who damn near killed their child before Santana stepped in. It was clear to the entire world how good Santana and Brittany would be as mothers in the future.

It wasn't until the last day of the challenge that Santana walked into Glee to be greeted with a familiar wailing sound and a crowd gathered around Brittany.

"What's going on?" Santana said as she fought her way to the centre of the crowd, gasping aloud at what she found.

"I just wanted him to look like you." Brittany explained dropping her head guiltily.

In the carrier on Brittany's lap was a bright orange baby.

"So you gave him a spray tan?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Sorry." Brittany apologised and Santana could see that she was sincere.

"Well, although it clearly went wrong, the fact that you wanted him to look like me makes it kind of sweet." Santana admitted hesitantly, she took the seat next to Brittany and kissed her cheek looking down at the now tangoed baby.

The end of the day came and the seniors eagerly handed back their bundles of horror as quickly as they could before escaping for some much needed rest.

"I miss him." Brittany said sadly as they lay panting on Santana's underused bed their naked bodies shiny with sweat.

"Hmm me too but now we can do this again without a baby cock blocking me." Santana replied.

She leaned over and pulled Brittany into a passionate kiss restarting what they'd just finished.

* * *

_**Hey guys hope you had good weekends, this was a prompt which I loved but took in a different direction than intended. **_

_**I didn't exactly take a day off yesterday, I was kinda waiting for one hundred reviews so whoever gives me that one hundreth review can have Santana hugs for life.**_

_**Pretty please with puppy dog eyes review and show me the love, the response will of course be quick updates for all, thank you :-)**_


	12. Brittany's Birthday

**Brittany's Birthday**

"It's ma birfday Imma party like it's ma birfday, Ima kiss Santana like it's ma birfday and you ima get laid cuz it's ma _birfday_..." Brittany rapped as she danced around in her Cheerio's uniform and a purple cap.

The students of McKinley High watched her spin and bounce down the corridor with slack jaws.

One blonde student in particular chuckled to herself as she dialled her other best friend, the one that wasn't performing a lewd rap in the corridor.

"_I'm a little busy here Q."_ Santana's voice came through the phone kind of muffled.

"I can hang up if you want but then you wouldn't get to hear about what _your_ girlfriend is doing right now." Quinn said nonchalantly as she saw people begin to get their phones out to record Brittany's version of Lose Yourself.

"_Don't mess with me Q."_ Santana growled, picking up Brittany's new bike was proving to be more difficult than she'd imagined and she was easily going to miss first lesson if her blonde friend didn't get on with it.

Quinn smirked, "Let's just say if Jay Z were at McKinley right now he would be jealous of the performance B's putting on for everybody."

"_Wha...? Oh god you mean..." _Santana trailed off.

"Yep, the birthday raps, she obviously couldn't wait must be happier this year for some reason." Quinn said slyly. Maybe a hint at the happiness factor would lighten Santana's reaction.

"_In the middle of school, she's rapping about our sex life, what is she on?"_Santana whined down the phone.

"Your love is her drug; you should hurry up with the present because B's starting in on the Tupac." Quinn said through gritted teeth trying not to burst out laughing at Brittany's rendition of How Do You Want It, the lesbian addition.

"_Funny Q, ring the fire alarm or something but make her stop before she's starts in on Candy Shop or Thug In Me." _Santana was getting tenser by the second, her right arm straining to wheel the pink bike with a basket up Brittany's drive where Mrs Pierce was waiting to take it. _"This is the last time I do her parents a favour."_

After that all Quinn heard was a swear word and a click as her friend hung up. Looking up she saw Artie trying to wheel in on his ex girlfriend, a present on his lap. Turning around swiftly Quinn hit the fire alarm without a second thought just as Brittany started to grind up on Artie's wheel chair. Quinn knew that although Brittany was very clearly wrapping about Santana's skills in bed Artie would still manage to get the wrong idea from her dancing.

"Santana better be grateful for this." She muttered and proceeded to drag her best friend away from Artie and out of the front doors.

"Hey Q, where's San I haven't seen her since my birthday breakfast in bed." Quinn cringed at the memories of walking in on their version of breakfast; needless to say it wasn't food the girls ate on the blonde birthday.

"Um she's..." Quinn hesitated not sure what lie to tell, luckily Santana pulled into the car park at that exact moment, "Right there." She pointed at the black car.

"Score!" Brittany leapt into the air waving frantically at the car before taking off towards it.

"Oomf." Santana got the wind knocked out of her the second she stepped out of her car by a blonde whirlwind.

"Hiii." Brittany sang squeezing the brunette once more before stepping back slightly and stealing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Vaguely aware of the wolf whistles and cat calls coming from the rest of the student body Santana was pleased to find that she didn't care enough to stop.

"Happy birthday." Santana breathed once she actually had the ability to speak.

"It's getting there." Brittany joked and Santana shoved her away playfully.

Turning to shut and lock her car a warm body immediately pressed itself against Santana's back drawing a huge smile on her face.

"This is my first birthday with my beautiful girlfriend." A husky voice spoke into a tan ear. Hands were rubbing up and down her sides, unknowingly sending shivers down the Latina's spine.

"Are you enjoying it so far?" Santana asked enjoying her girlfriend's touch.

"I'm lovin' it." Brittany sang the McDonald's theme tune.

"Cute." Santana laughed turning around to take a pale hand in hers.

"I know I am." The bright blue eyes smiled back at Santana warming her insides nicely.

"C'mon you let's go dob Q in for pulling the alarm." Santana cackled winking at Quinn over Brittany's shoulder.

* * *

"So whatcha get me?" Brittany asked for the millionth time that day.

Now that they were sat in Glee Santana had been hoping the blonde would be distracted by birthday wishes and presents from others. Unfortunately the Gleeks had all seen the blonde throughout the day and now all Brittany seemed to care about was Santana's gift choice.

Not many people aside from Quinn knew about the Latina's tradition of giving Brittany her present last of all. One time a boy had forgotten to bring his gift to school and Brittany had to wait three days for him to remember to bring it/buy it in the first place before she could even lay eyes on what Santana had gotten for her.

Santana herself was still recovering from chickening out of the same gift on their anniversary but was trying to block that mishap out of her head.

"B you know the tradition." Santana sighed tired from a day of running and jumping in celebration.

"Tradition sucks." The blonde pouted.

"Oh so they should cancel Christmas this year then?" Santana suggested.

Brittany gasped, "No!" She said appalled.

"Tradition is good." Santana was about to receive a reply when Mr Schue called the class to attention.

"Right everyone today is Brittany's birthday so..." He grinned like a lunatic, "_Haaaappy birthdaaay to yooou."_ He conducted a rousing Glee club rendition of the classic song and soon the band had remixed it into a medley of greatest Glee club hits.

Brittany and Santana even performed Mike and the blondes Valerie dance. "What? Britts had to practice with someone." Santana had shrugged when they'd finished to huge applause and gaping mouths.

"I love my birthday." Brittany had squealed as she eagerly attempted to hug the entire club at once. "Oh I have a thing I wanna say." She told them all pulling away from the big hug.

Santana ushered everyone back to their seats shushing them as she did so.

"Thanks San," The blonde smiled as Santana took her seat leaving Brittany stood at the front. "Okay so my mom has said I can have a big meal and party at my house and I'm inviting all of you." She squealed excitedly and bounced on the balls of her feet.

The gleeks reacted exactly the way Brittany had hoped, the room erupted with excited chatter and shouts of 'I'll be there' and 'Hell to the yes!'

"Oh and please remember not to bring any cigarettes because Lord Tubbington is on a detox." The blonde finished seriously.

* * *

After Glee the two girls left the room hand in hand with all the other gleeks swirling around them, talking amongst themselves.

"When did your mum say you could have this party?" Santana asked curiously, there wasn't much that she missed of Brittany's life and she was fairly certain this party had not been mentioned before.

"This morning right after you pegged it to your car cuz you were late for your meeting with Coach." Brittany explained unintentionally making the Latina feel extremely guilty for lying to her girlfriend to go do a favour for the Pierces.

"Yeah let's go to your place and you can see what that meeting was about." Santana said; eager to reveal the real reason for her quick departure that morning.

* * *

They drove home in comfortable silence occasionally singing along with a song on the radio but mostly just enjoying the peace and quiet after a full day. The second they rounded the corner of Brittany's street the blonde noticed the pink and blue custom BMX bike resting on the front lawn.

"Aaah it even has the basket!" Brittany shouted in Santana's ear as she leaned over the console to hug her girlfriend.

"I know right, your dad outdid himself." Santana laughed as they jumped out of the car. She watched Brittany sprint across the grass to read the tag attached to the handle bar.

"To our favourite eldest daughter, we love you, happy birthday, love from Mum and Dad. Aaaaw they're so sweet." Brittany read to Santana before wheeling the bike over to the Latina.

"I went to pick it up this morning cuz your Dad had to work." Santana explained sheepishly.

Brittany just grinned knowingly, dropped the bike and headed into the house to thank her parents, a smiling Santana followed slowly.

Walking through the open front door Santana saw the sweet sight of her girlfriend embracing her smiling parents happily.

"Thanks you guys, it's the best present ever." She heard the blonde say.

"Just wait 'til you see what Santana got you." Mr Pierce said with a smirk.

Brittany grimaced, "Daaad don't do that you know I hate the suspense." She whined sweetly.

"I know squirt, that's why I do it." He laughed at his daughters pouting face.

"C'mon San lets go feed the ducks." Brittany huffed turning her back on her laughing parents and headed for the door.

"Whoa there B, let's get changed first, this uniform sucks." Santana reasoned with the blonde while trying not to laugh at her pout.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to you if you tease me about my unknown present." The blonde said, storming dramatically up the stairs.

"Would I?" Santana said sarcastically not following her girlfriend just yet. "Is the present still on?" She asked the Pierces in a quiet voice.

"Of course Santana, it's a brilliant idea." Mr Pierce said kindly still amazed that the Latina felt the need to make sure their permission still stood.

"Thanks." The Latina said gratefully.

She rushed upstairs to change into sweats and a tank just as her girlfriend shouted impatiently down to her.

"Those two are so odd." Mr Pierce said shaking his head.

"Odd but perfect, they remind me of us." Mrs Pierce agreed easily.

"Brittany's gonna wanna marry that girl once she actually knows what Santana's done." Mr Pierce pointed out.

"Grandkids!" Mrs Pierce clapped happily.

"Just what I was thinking." Mr Pierce winked as they moved into the kitchen to make dinner.

Meanwhile Brittany had been back at Santana about what her present was. It was now killing her to wait and she had hoped seducing the Latina would pull it out of her. Apparently Santana was just offended the blonde would do that and they ended up in a kind of awkward silence as they walked/rode towards the duck pond.

Brittany tried to enjoy her blue bike with pink rims and bread in the basket but the guilt was praying on her thoughts.

"I'm sorry San." The blonde finally gave in to her desire to make things right.

"That's okay B but promise not to do that again." Santana said as she walked beside Britt's new wheels. She was still uncomfortably turned on from the teasing and no pleasing strategy her girlfriend had employed to make her speak.

"I swear on Lord T's food." Brittany grinned reaching out to take her girlfriends hand steering her bike easily with her right.

"Thanks, anyway I have it with me." Santana admitted thinking of the slim envelope tucked in the waistband of her sweats.

Brittany studied her girlfriends form looking for what it could be. "Is it a rainbow strap on?" She asked straight out.

"Wha? No!" Santana whisper shouted urgently checking to see if anyone was around to have heard that. Luckily there was no one on the path to the pond. Phew.

"Oh okay." Brittany accepted the answer still frustrated that she couldn't figure out what it was.

"I'll tell you when we get to the duck pond." Santana bargained.

Practically falling off her bike in excitement Brittany stood up and peddled off as fast as she could, leaving a confused Santana behind.

Eventually the blonde realised the flaw in her plan and raced back to Santana's side. Skidding to a stop in front of the grinning brunette Brittany breathlessly gestured for her girlfriend to hop on the stand bars on the back wheel.

Santana hopped on giggling when Brittany carefully started off again avoiding pot holes to make sure Santana wouldn't fall.

"The wait is over!" Brittany shouted as they approached the pond. She effectively scared every bird sending them flying away from them.

"Yes it is." Santana said her voice full of amusement.

Pulling to a stop Brittany waited for her girlfriend to dismount before swinging her right leg over the saddle and leaning her bike against the railings as carefully as she could. She was practically shaking with excitement.

"So..." She trailed off unable to stop her feet shuffling excitedly.

"What are you gonna do if it's crap now?" Santana asked her eyes betraying the less than amusing nature of that thought.

"It's from you, it could be a bag of Lord T's poop and I'd love it." Brittany assured the visibly nervous Latina.

Inwardly Santana rejoiced at her girlfriend's low maintenance nature. Flipping up the hem of her tank top at the back she drew the envelope from its hiding place and handed it to a frozen Brittany.

"I don't know what to say..." Brittany monologue dramatically clutching the envelope to her breast, "It's so beautiful." She joked.

"Open it you goof." Santana said, happy for the comic relief only the blonde could supply.

Grinning happily the blondes allowed herself to become fraught with nervous excitement as the envelope ripped open under her fingers. At first glance the piece of paper inside looked plain and boring but as soon as Brittany had unfolded and read the words printed on it, her eyes filled with tears.

Looking up at her girlfriend, who was clearly waiting with baited breath for her reaction, Brittany thought her face would split in half from the size of her smile. Stepping forward she wrapped her girlfriend up in a tight embrace whispering 'I love you's' over and over.

"You like the idea then?" Santana couldn't help but want to hear the words.

"We're going to New York!" Brittany squealed doing a small happy dance on the spot. "How?" She asked reading the hotel booking and flight information once more.

"I persuaded our parents to send us so we can check out colleges for me this year and for you next year. I was gonna give it to you on our anniversary but sexy times made me forget." Santana told her grinning girlfriend. A silent understanding went through the couples eyes, Santana knew Brittany knew the truth and was unbelievably happy her girlfriend knew her well enough to guess what a chicken she'd been.

"Pshh you're not gonna see the outside of the hotel room." Brittany joked her eyes darkening.

"There's a Jacuzzi, open twenty four hours." Santana smirked devilishly.

"Oh goody we can see what our hands will look like when we're eighty." The blonde giggled and just like that the atmosphere that had been developed was broken.

"Feed the ducks old woman." Santana replied quickly snatching the bread out of the basket and sprinting away, "If you can catch me with your zimmer frame!" She shouted over her shoulder.

One glance backwards had Santana running for her life the bread taking a beating in her fist, as Brittany gave chase.

They ran around the park giggling like tiny children and tackling each other for the bread, much to the amusement of the mothers bringing their children to the kid's park down the path.

It was only after Brittany pinned Santana to the fence with her entire body that the Latina let the birthday girl win.

* * *

Two nights later the gleeks were queuing outside Brittany's door being vetted by a party hat wearing Santana.

The initial shock and amusement at seeing the feisty teen in such a childish situation soon faded as the Latina held up the bag full of them grinning evilly. Every hat was Disney themed and left the entire glee club at a loss for words, though that may have been because they were too busy pissing themselves laughing.

However the evening was brought to an abrupt halt by the doorbell ringing. Everyone looked around trying to figure out who was missing. The mystery was soon solved when Santana performed a classic eye roll and scoff combination before opening the door to reveal.

"_Cheerio's_." Someone growled angrily.

The two girls walked into the room holding their heads high, shoulders stiff with unappealing grimaces on their faces. Santana followed and gestured pointedly towards the sofa she had been lounging on before.

"Listen up idiots." Santana commanded her eyes flashing angrily. She spun slowly in the middle of the room taking in all the expectant faces, her hands on her hips and her eyes daring them to say something. Finally she nodded; satisfied they were all listening she started.

"Right Brittany's mum took her to pick up the cake so that you could all get a lecture, no more of a threat from me." She paused for dramatic effect. "Britt's birthday will be happy and fun if it kills me or your families if you don't cooperate." One of the cheerio's scoffed at the obviously empty threat.

Santana rounded on her, "Oh so you think you're safe if you mess this up for B, well _Tracy_ we'll see if you care when I inform your father about the loss of your virginity... in his bed." Santana said in a low husky voice her stance leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that she would not hesitate to tell the local Catholic Minister about his daughter's activities. Tracy shrank back bowing her head.

"Anyone else wanna test me?" Santana asked looking around the silent room. "No, alright then, this is how it's gonna go down, you will _all_ play every single game, without complaint. You will treat Britt's house with respect, that means no smoking no drinking or breaking shit. Anything Britt says goes no matter how weird, if it's too crazy I will do something. No one is to upset her." She took a breather letting the rules sink in.

"That brings me nicely to my last point, you will all _get along_ Britt's has invited you because you are _her_ friends, not anyone else's. I don't care what kind of beef you have with each other, shove it up your ass and keep it there or you will pay and it won't be with money... capishe?" She asked and received numerous nods and murmurs of consent.

"Thank you now for the introductions, Tracy and Julie this is the Glee club, gleeks this is Tracy she's a bitch at first but she mellows and this is Julie she's blonde." Santana introduced them easily. "Oh and no using the nicknames Coach forces us to use on the squad got it?" She looked pointedly at Tracy and Julie.

If the gleeks thought the nicknames she came up with Santana dreaded to think how they would feel about Coach Sylvester's harsh comments. Even the Latina thought homeless guppy was too much for Sam. She walked over to the stereo amused at the fact that no one dared to talk yet. They were on her turf now.

"Right, let's chill 'til Britts gets here." Santana said pressing play on the IPod and walking out of the room.

Listening from behind the door she heard Quinn making a valiant attempt to include the two Cheerio's in the fast moving conversations happening amongst the gleeks. She moved away when she finally heard Kurt begin a fashion off with Tracy.

She returned a short time later with bottles of coke, lemonade, squash, cups and a large jug of water. Busying herself making drinks for everyone she was happy to be able to observe at a distance, she was on high alert but hoping she didn't really need to be.

Brittany was known to have good taste in people and she didn't invite the Cheerio's to start a fight, Santana actually thought her girlfriend might be trying some sort of sneaky trick to get the Cheerio's to like the gleeks.

She didn't have any more time to dwell because the lounge erupted in cheers and a party hat wearing Brittany made her way around the room hugging everyone tightly.

The blonde hadn't dressed up too much but the denim cut off shorts and the off shoulder top combined with smoky eyes and bright red lips had Santana tingling in ways that were inappropriate to act on in a room full of people. It was almost inconvenient to have such a hot girlfriend Santana thought then shook her head to clear it.

"Bar keep, can I get a drink and your number please?" A beaming Brittany asked as she sauntered over to the drinks table stopping just short of touching Santana.

They stood in a battle of wills, less than one inch apart for a few seconds. The entire room watched as the birthday girl brought a hand up in front of her face and curled her index finger in a 'come hither' gesture.

A smirk formed on Santana's face and no one missed the way her eyes sparkled as she leaned in and allowed Brittany to connect their lips. Everyone expected it to be a quick kiss but Brittany caught Santana's waist as she went to pull away and pressed herself as close as she could possibly go.

A few 'aws' sounded around the room but Quinn piped up almost instantly, "won't be so cute in a second.' She said darkly and some people looked at her in confusion then back to the still lip locked couple.

A soft hum came from one of the couple and a pink tongue could be seen clearly as Brittany deepened the kiss and lost herself in the moment. Quinn shook her head but watched on as pale hands began to wonder and tiny groans echoed in the now uncomfortable silence.

"This. Is. So. Hot!" Puck said reverently.

"EHEM!" Mrs Pierce coughed loudly and every one blushed having forgotten she came in behind her daughter.

The two girls broke apart at Santana's insistence.

Brittany grinned at Santana's swollen lips covered in traces of red lipstick.

"Sorry Mum." The blonde said, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

Mrs Pierce chuckled, "Uhuh, just try not to give your friends a show while I sort out the food." The older blonde chuckled as she wondered towards the kitchen.

"Mrs Pierce can I just say that the way you accept Brittany and Santana's relationship is admirable." Rachel followed the woman eager to help. Surprisingly Mrs Pierce didn't seem to mind the forward comment at all, simply smiling kindly at the young diva as they entered the kitchen.

"Sorry guys." Brittany said, genuinely this time as she took in some of the flushed faces around the room. "Can I have that drink now?" She turned and asked sweetly, she almost laughed when she saw the Latina surreptitiously wiping at her lips with the back of her hand. "Got something on your lips San?" She asked innocently.

Santana glared, "Well maybe if someone hadn't attacked me with their lips." She growled with no real conviction.

"You loved it." Brittany giggled happily as Santana handed her a cup of lemonade and blackcurrant squash mixed together. "Thanks."

"No problem." Santana smiled and Brittany was struck again by how brilliant her girlfriends smile was.

"Dinner's ready." Rachel's voice interrupted the blondes musing and she clapped excitedly at the thought of party food.

"Let's eat!" She cheered happily and yanked her girlfriend into the kitchen with her.

Her mum directed everyone to the dining room where the table and chairs had all been removed. Cushions were set in a circle around the room and all the food was spread out on platters in the centre of the room.

Brittany snatched a lion king paper plate off the pile next to the food, picked a cushion and began to pile food onto her plate.

Her guests entered the room slowly amazed at how cute it actually looked. A blonde in a party hat sitting on a cushion eating of a paper plate a pussycat dolls track playing in the background.

"Old school alright!" Puck fist pumped remembering Brittany birthdays past.

"This is amazing B." Quinn complimented her blonde friend who tried to grin around an entire sausage roll.

"Funhs qwo." Brittany choked out causing Santana to run over and hand her a fresh drink rubbing her back as the blonde recovered. She sent Quinn a warning glare as if it was all the blonde's fault.

There was easy conversation flowing about movies and music for most of the meal but towards the end it turned to high school and the whole situation almost imploded.

"So Finn are you planning to play football at college because I'll totally cheer for you anyway." Tracy simpered patting the boy's arm and gripping his bicep. From across the circle Santana saw Rachel visibly tense up.

"I um I don't know." Finn stuttered, of course he could barely control himself, Santana thought as she sent Tracy a scathing glare. Unfortunately the blonde wasn't looking her way.

"Well keep in touch wherever you go." Tracy continued, "I can come and stay with you." Santana saw Rachel's mouth open and outraged expression on her face and jumped up.

"Party games time!" She loudly enough that everyone looked to her, the second Tracy's attention was on her Santana sent her the fiercest threatening glare she could muster at short notice. Tracy shrank back fear written all over her face and Santana relaxed a little.

Santana shook her head at Rachel, silently telling her to deal with it later. But she had to admit if someone hit on Brittany like that she'd be off like a rocket, she wouldn't blame Rachel for hurting Tracy right now.

"Pass the parcel?" She turned around to check and smiled when Brittany nodded eagerly. She went to the edge of the circle and grabbed the large package. "Everyone know how to play?" She checked once she'd sat back down. "Good." She said but then hesitated when her girlfriend nudged her.

Looking questioningly at the blonde she shook her head indicating she didn't know why she should stop. Brittany leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Rachel doesn't know, she's sad."

Santana eyed the circle holding up a finger to make them wait. She slyly took in Rachel's hunched shoulders and distraught expression. "Some actress." She muttered before leaning away from her girlfriend.

"When you're passing the parcel round do not shake or tear the wrapping and when the music stops whoever has it only rips _one_ layer off," She glanced at Rachel who seemed to be hanging on her every word, "Finally do not snatch it or hold it for too long or I will go all Lima Heights on you." She finished.

Rachel was nodding to herself so Santana assumed she'd got it. She paused taking another look around the room, something was off.

"Where's Puck?" She asked the room.

Just then a loud shout could be heard and Santana leapt to her feet and ran to the source of the rather girly scream. In the kitchen she found Puck hanging form Mrs Pierce's fingers by his ear a look of pain on his guilty face.

"I caught him in the goody bags." Mrs Pierce said grimly finally letting him go. "Now go before I throw yours away." She smiled at the contrite boy.

Making their way back to the room Santana regaled them all with the story before resuming the party games. Pressing play on the stereo behind her she chucked the parcel to Quinn and watched it travel around the room.

After what seemed like only a few minutes but was actually half an hour the parcel was down to its last layers and everyone was hanging onto their seats desperate to find out what was in it.

When it reached the layer that was entirely sellotaped Santana laughed evilly and stopped it on Mercedes who swore for five minutes as she ruined her manicure opening it.

Eventually a beaming Rachel was left holding a pot of purple play dough. Santana was pointedly ignoring the warm fuzzies she was getting having clearly made Rachel's life with that win. She attributed it instead to Brittany's hand in hers. Doing everything with her right hand was so worth the soft squeezes she got every few minutes.

In fact the smile the blonde sent her way when Rachel 'won' was indicative of a very pleasant reward later.

"Pin the horn on the unicorn!" Brittany squealed loudly, jumping up and running back to the living room.

Every one sat around looking at each other, "Well move people. Follow her!" Santana commanded as she began to collect up the plates and platters.

After dumping all the rubbish in the bin she made her way into the lounge. A laughed escaped her filter instantly as she took in the game going on in front of her.

Puck was blindfolded but instead of holding a horn he was holding a firm dildo and being spun around by Brittany while the others laughed.

Santana wept with laughter as Puck tapped his chin with the toy as he got his bearings back; he then gripped it really tightly and pointed it out in front of him as he walked forward to place it on the giant unicorn poster.

The poster already had a few post it notes on and obviously Rachel was winning again, though Santana could not figure out how Britt had managed that one.

"You're a genius." Santana said lowly to her girlfriend as she leaned against her side to watch puck try in vain to get the dildo the stick to the poster.

"It's not working!" He said frustrated, as he hammered it against the wall. More and more people were getting teary as they laughed.

"It's hard Puck." Brittany called out, causing another wave of laughter.

"You're damn right it is." Puck said clearly exasperated with being laughed at, "I give the fuck up!" He said ripping the blindfold off, his jaw dropped when he saw the item in his hand.

"Please tell me this is yours?" He said pointing it at a disgusted Santana.

"It's my mums." Brittany said evilly.

Puck dropped the toy faster than Finn drops his load and Santana nearly collapsed at the look on his face.

"She's a teacher and she uses it to teach kids to put condoms on." Brittany finally put Puck out of his misery.

"Good one." Puck laughed and patted Brittany on the shoulder.

"Who's next?" Brittany questioned the group; all of a sudden none of them looked keen.

* * *

It was pitch black outside when Santana finally ushered a happy Kurt out of the front door with his people specific goody bag and a piece of chocolate hedgehog cake and collapsed on the nearest sofa, face down with her right arm hanging off the edge.

Suddenly a weight landed on her back and legs and blonde hair obscured her limited vision completely.

"Whatcha doin?" Brittany asked her tired girlfriend.

"Sleeping." Santana grumbled burrowing further into the cushions jostling Brittany as the blonde stretched along her entire body.

"The party was ace, thank you." Brittany said as she moved strands of dark hair so she could press sweet kisses to Santana's nape.

The brunette hummed contentedly as soft kisses sent shivers down her spine that sparked a familiar feeling low in her belly. "Thank me later." She said through a yawn.

"What if I want to thank you now?" Brittany asked petulantly.

"I'd fall asleep." The Latina said firmly. She turned over with some difficulty and moved so her back was flush against the back of the sofa. Smiling up at a disgruntled Brittany she patted the space in front of her body invitingly.

Brittany didn't hesitate before grabbing the remote and snuggling up against her warm girlfriend.

Not two hours later Mrs Pierce wondered into the lounge to find both girls out like lights, the TV playing quietly in the background. From her angle she could see that their bodies were completely flush against each other, Santana's arm was draped over Brittany's waist as they spooned. Brittany's hand was over tan one on her belly and their fingers were still slightly interlaced.

"Camera." Mrs Pierce muttered to herself as she moved quietly so as not to disturb the sweet sight in front of her.

The next day there were numerous pictures of the party posted on facebook but the one captioned, 'The cutest after party ever!' was by far the most liked.

* * *

_**Mad night out yesterday and such amazing reviews got me through some crazy times today. Please take a couples of seconds out of your day to write your thoughts down and press the lickle send button, think of it as charity.**_

_**This was a prompt, a wonderful and funny prompt that I have loved working on, I hoped you enjoyed it. Gimme more of em please.**_


	13. After The Party

**After The Party**

Head spinning Santana wandered around Quinn's house trying to focus in on faces but failing miserably. Cactus Juice and Jameson shots had taken effect more quickly than the Latina had expected probably because she hadn't had alcohol in a little while. The last time she had been about to party her girlfriend had gotten hammered.

Now though, the unsteady way her legs were faltering underneath her and the way her stomach felt tight and twisted told Santana that the roles may reverse after this party.

A blonde head bobbed around in Santana's vision and warm arms wrapped around her pulling her against soft skin. Santana hummed and buried her head in soft spicy smelling skin.

Wait spicy? She froze instantly when her brain registered the unfamiliar nature of the perfume.

"Get you fucking hands off my girlfriend." A harsh voice cried out and Santana felt her body being pulled in two directions.

"Yeah well where have you been this whole time then?" A strange female voice argued, Santana tried to say something about not being with her for very long but her jaw felt heavy and she could only lean backwards to who she hoped was her girlfriend.

"Looking for her." Brittany's voice rang out clearly as she literally ripped Santana out of the other blonde's arms, "I didn't expect to find some bitch all over her though." Brittany sounded hurt now and Santana tried again to tell her what happened.

"Whasn wiher." Brittany stared over a tan shoulder as Santana mumbled incoherently.

"See she wants me." The strange girl said triumphantly.

"Fuck you." Brittany spat in a very Santana like manner, the Latina smiled. "Oh you find that funny do you?" The blonde finally turned Santana's sluggish body around and looked into her eyes.

Brittany watched the random girl turn green as Santana mumbled a greeting and reached out for a hug. Winking over Santana's shoulder at the angry teen Brittany used her considerable strength to steer a very inebriated brunette towards the patio doors they were near to.

The second the cold air hit her over heated skin Santana felt her head start to clear.

"Britt." She smiled cheekily at her exasperated girlfriend.

"Aaaan she's back!" Brittany cheered letting go of Santana but quickly having to step back in and hold her unsteady girlfriend up. "Or not."

"Ghess wha I dih?" Santana slurred. Brittany's eyebrows knitted together as she translated.

"What did you do while I was dancing?" Brittany obliged once she'd figured it out. She started to walk Santana around the garden to help her process some of what she drank.

"Sots wiv Puckie, hess cool ya know, bus nah as coowel asaa you." Santana spoke slowly poking Brittany's face to emphasise her point.

"It clearly helped your balance." Brittany chuckled wryly as Santana nearly landed them both flat on their faces tripping over her own feet. "Let's get you out of those boots." Brittany said, feeling a pang in her stomach over losing the glorious view of Santana in a black mini dress with 6 inch stiletto knee highs on.

"No I look too hot." Santana suddenly sounded coherent.

It was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes, "Of course you can speak okay to say that." She said sarcastically.

"My heads fuzzy." Santana said and Brittany breathed a sigh of relief.

"It will be Puckie gave you shots, at least you can talk now." The blonde giggled as they started their second circuit of the garden.

"I do other stuff too." Santana said breaking away from Brittany and by some miracle standing up (ish).

Brittany reached out to steady her but Santana just took off towards the house giggling and tripping. "Let's dance B!" Santana cried out as she dived through the open doors into the house.

"This is not going to end well." Brittany muttered as she jogged into the large house.

Straight away the blue eyes focussed in on a grinning jock offering her girlfriend a green drink. Running over she watched Santana try and back up and the jock lift the drink to her tightly closed lips. Anger shot through her and she marched right up to them and smacked her fist into the smug guys face.

Pig eyes, as Santana's addled brain had named the jock, keeled over backwards as a small pale fist hit his nose. Looking between her heroic girlfriend and the squirming jock on the floor Santana felt a familiar ache in the pit of her belly.

"I am so turned on right now." She said clapping her hand over her mouth, as she clearly needed some sort of filter. Half the party had stopped to look at the injured jock and all of them laughed at Santana's words and Brittany's amused expression.

"I can't believe I just did that?" Brittany said quietly, feeling slightly tipsy herself.

"Me neither, let's go people parties over." Quinn yelled and all the other teens groaned as they moved away.

The blonde turned to the jock still on the floor, "Stop being a wimp and get out of my house." She told the jock.

"Yeah you pussy." Santana hissed wrapping her arms around her unusually still girlfriend.

"I could press charges for this!" He shouted his voice extra nasally as he held his nose.

"Try it and I'll show the police the drink I saw you trying to force feed my best friend." Quinn husked threateningly.

The idiot jock's eyes widened and he sprang up and out of the room. When the girls heard the front door slam behind him they just breathed a heavy sigh and looked around at the house.

"Your mums gonna be piiissed Q-ball." Santana said gleefully, while silently wondering why her girlfriend looked so upset.

"She's not gonna find out Rachel said she'd stay and help clean, she's probably waiting in my room." Quinn said narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

"You must be drunk to let Berry in your room. It'll turn pink." Santana snapped before remembering Q had just stuck up for her. "Thanks though Q." She added her voice a little softer.

"Anytime, go get a bag of peas on B's hand then you can help clean." Quinn ordered, walking out of the room and heading up the stairs to find Rachel.

Santana turned her attention to the extra pale blonde next to her. "What's wrong?" She asked, her still tipsy mind not allowing her to be more subtle.

Brittany shook her head and looked away but Santana moved around to catch her sad blue eyes. "Tell me." She insisted as gently as her heavy tongue would allow.

"I've never hit anyone on purpose before." The blonde explained sadly.

Immediately the pieces clicked together in the brunettes mind, "Oh B, that doesn't make you a bad person, you were protecting me, Fred or whatever his name is had his arm around my shoulders and he was gonna drug me." She said firmly.

"I'm always telling you to stop the violence, now it's stupid because I'm violent." Brittany argued.

"You are not a hypocrite and it's not stupid, my violence is not always the right way but it was this time." Santana hit back easily.

"Why am I a flying bird?" The blonde asked her face the picture of cute confusion.

"Not a hippogriff B, someone who tells people one thing is wrong and then goes and does it themselves. Mr Schue is one." Santana explained.

"Maybe I could have talked to him, like with that girl." Brittany was still fixated.

"No way, that girl was drunk and weak, that jock was angry and really strong and you could have been hurt if you hadn't surprised him. You were perfect." Santana said stepping up to her girlfriend and pulling her arms around her own waist.

"Are you sure?" The blonde said voice laced with uncertainty.

Santana nodded furiously, "Perfect, it was so hot too." She added watching the thought bring a smile to her blondes face. "Yeah yeah you're tough and hot; let's get your knuckles iced." She smiled up at her girlfriend before pulling away and pulling her gently into the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You should've seen it Rach, I was going to help but B just stormed up and socked him." Quinn chuckled as she told her side of the story as she picked up random bits of plastic cups and bottles.

"Well as a rule I don't condone violence but I'm conflicted, what Brittany did sounds like the right thing..." Rachel never got to finish her thoughts.

"That's cuz it was the right thing Hobbit." Santana announced her arrival sending a cursory glare Rachel's way.

"Where's B?" Quinn asked, changing the subject. She noticed Santana still had her boots on and winced at how they must be feeling right now, she and Rachel had shed their killer heels the second they could.

"In our room she's a little shell shocked. I am too." Santana admitted.

"They have a room?" Rachel asked Quinn, obviously taken aback.

"It would not have been wise to let them stay in mine during sleepovers." Quinn raised an eyebrow at her classmate.

"Why ooooh got it." Rachel blushed slightly before letting her curiosity get the best of her, "So you knew about them then?" She asked.

"What am I, Invisible?" Santana huffed as she shoved things into Quinn's bin bag.

"Yes I knew from the start," She saw Santana falter suspiciously, "Or did I?" She said staring questioningly at her friend.

"So maybe it wasn't our first time at third base when you caught us." Santana said sheepishly.

"Caught you! You were making out on my dining room table, not exactly subterfuge." Quinn said indignantly.

"Good point, I've always thought B planned it that way." The Latina said thoughtfully.

"She did, she needed someone to talk to." Quinn told her friend.

"Doesn't surprise me, I was a total dweeb." Both Rachel and Quinn paused at that.

"That's the first time I've heard you put yourself down... ever!" Rachel said her hand still gripping a beer bottle in midair.

"Especially about your..." Quinn struggled to find the right words.

"Gay panic years, you can say it Q." The Latina said, pointedly avoiding all eye contact and picking up rubbish at a rate of knots.

"At least you can admit it." Rachel said and Quinn shot her a look of despair this was not going to go down well.

"Good point before I barely let myself feel." Santana replied and Quinn nearly fainted, Santana Lopez was having a heart to heart with Rachel Berry, she wanted to film it.

"What about now?" Rachel pushed.

Santana paused and eyed Rachel as if weighing up options inside her head, "I have a good life and I'm more..." She trailed off.

"Comfortable?" Rachel supplied and Santana nodded almost smiling at Rachel. When Santana looked back at the floor Rachel looked at a stunned Quinn and stuck her tongue out playfully. Quinn feigned hurt but smiled at Berry's antics. Suddenly Rachel seemed to shut down and turned pensive.

"What's it like to be happy at last?" Rachel suddenly shot at Santana.

"It's not all rainbows and sunshine you know Berry." Santana pointed out.

"I'm well aware that life gives you lemons, what I really meant was how come you know Brittany's the one with whom you want to make lemonade?" Rachel rambled.

"Fucking hell what's with the love detective act Berry?" Santana snapped.

"I was only asking." Rachel said meekly, going back to her previous task of clearing the coffee table. The bin bags were nearly full now.

Santana examined a seemingly hurt Rachel and couldn't help but wonder why the girl needed to ask about, wait a second, "Were you asking me how I know Britt is the one?" Santana said before she could stop herself.

Rachel's reaction told the Latina all she needed to know. The diva flinched harshly and almost dropped a half full beer on Quinn's cream carpet. "Maybe." The diva finally choked out.

"Ask me again, maybe I can help." Santana said a little too kindly. Quinn noticed the mischievous glint in the dark eyes and opened her mouth to intervene.

"How do you know Brittany is the one?" Rachel asked her eyes shining with hope.

"No idea." Santana answered swiftly and headed back to the kitchen to get a sponge.

"Sorry about that." Quinn said to a glum Rachel.

"That's quite alright Quinn, she was telling the truth." Rachel informed the blonde.

"Huh?" Quinn stopped again, at this rate her mum was going to come home in a few hours to a complete mess.

"She subtly admitted to knowing that Brittany is the 'one' but she knew her answer to my question long before she made me ask again, she doesn't know how she knows, she just does." Rachel shrugged.

"Not a bad theory." Quinn accepted.

"You think I'm mistaken?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Indeed," Quinn mocked slightly, "I think Santana and Brittany know exactly why they are so deeply in love but are reluctant to share such personal emotional reasoning's with the world, otherwise known as Rachel Berry." She finished confidently.

"We shall have to agree to disagree." Rachel grinned hoping this would be a path to more civil conversations further down the line of their friendship. Quinn was silently dictating the same thing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey you how's the hand?" Santana asked as she poked her head into the room where Brittany was watching an old episode of SpongeBob.

"Fine." The blonde replied with a yawn not making eye contact.

"Nah uh don't you lie to me." Santana said jumping on to the bed and crawling to sit on her girlfriend's thighs.

Brittany couldn't help but appreciate the comfortable weight of her scantily clad girlfriend on her stretched out thighs. A warm pair of tan hands carefully lifted the injured one off of Brittany's taut abs and tenderly examined it.

The bruises shone dark marring a normally smooth complexion.

"It's stiff and it hurts." Brittany breathed as Santana placed a tiny kiss over the worst knuckle.

"Shit." Santana exclaimed looking down at Brittany's hand in utter dismay.

"What's wrong, is it gonna fall off?" Brittany asked terrified.

"Why did you use your right hand babe why?" Santana practically sobbed.

Struggling to figure out what had got Santana so upset the blonde saw her girlfriend was reaching the weepy stage of her drunken cycle.

"It was so hot as well, I just wanted to fuck and now..." Santana cried hysterically and it finally dawned on Brittany.

"Oh San it's not that bad shhh." Brittany said leaning forward and pulling the crying girl onto her lap properly.

"It sucks." Santana sniffled as she buried her face in Brittany's shoulder wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Is she okay?" Rachel's voice came from beside Quinn at the door.

"I'm terrible." Santana wailed dramatically and Quinn and Rachel walked to the foot of the bed curiously.

"Are you sick?" Quinn asked, amused at her blonde friends desperate glare attempt to get them to back off.

"She's just upset cuz I hurt my hand." Brittany tried to explain without actually saying it.

"The best, most mind blowing hand ever." Santana mumbled loudly. Brittany couldn't help but blush proudly at that.

"Oh I get it; it's your _hand _hand." Rachel said with a blush covering her own cheeks.

"Apparently it has a title." Brittany said smugly.

"Alright let's leave them to sleep; I'll bring you guys some sleep stuff." Quinn said.

"Don't bother Britt won't need them." Santana said smirking with puffy eyes. Brittany thought it just looked cute. "She's getting her reward for saving me." She continued tracing her hands over Brittany's front.

The second Brittany arched into the touch Quinn reacted, "Okay! Time to get out of here." She said dragging a wide eyed Rachel out of the room.

"Would they have carried on had we not left?" Rachel asked slightly scared.

"Go back in and find out." Quinn joked.

"Ooooh San!" They heard Brittany moan out.

Walking briskly down the landing the two girls retreated as fast as possible.

"Santana works fast." Rachel laughed and Quinn decided not to tell her that the two were probably just getting started. It would be nice to have someone else to be mortified with.

"Hey Rachel would you like to watch a movie?"

* * *

_**Jealous Brittany makes another appearance at last, you like? Please review, if I get saaaay four I'll write the rest of th 'bedroom' scene.**_

_**Oh and YAY Faberry or NO Faberry you decide this is the turning point if you want it to be.**_


	14. First Fight

**First Fight**

"Guysguysguysguysguys!" Sam rushed into the room eyes wide, gesticulating frantically.

"Sam calm down please you're gonna give yourself brain damage." Mercedes laughed but Sam did not seem to share her amusement.

"You don't understand..." He trailed off and ran to close and lock the door.

"What the hell are you on?" Mercedes asked incredulously.

"I just saw Brittany flirting with a skank." Sam shouted throwing his hands up.

"No you didn't." Mercedes scoffed disbelievingly.

"I really really did she had the girl pinned to a locker and behind her..." He shivered.

"Spit it out." Puck piped up eagerly.

"Santana was just standing there, if looks could kill." He shook his head.

"Why would Brittany do that?" Rachel asked wondering what could have changed over the weekend.

"Open this fucking door!" A shout and a sudden banging made them all jump. It was clearly an irate Santana at the door.

"Don't open it, she'll kill us all." Rachel squealed.

"Where's Quinn she could calm her down?" Rory was the only one not about to pee his pants.

"Captain's meeting with Sue." Rachel answered immediately, surprising everyone.

All eyes snapped to the door as it clicked open. Tina released the door handle rolling her eyes and made her way silently back to her spot.

"The fuck was the door locked, I needs me a seat." Santana stormed to the back of the room and shoved an unsuspecting Puck clean out of his seat.

"Oh come on." Puck shouted, Santana just scoffed and kicked him in the stomach while was still on the floor.

"That's for being a lifelong loser." She spat at him as she sat down heavily.

The room descended into an uncomfortable silence as the entire world seemed to shrink to the size of the choir room. When Brittany walked in with a stony expression someone gulped audibly.

She marched up to Santana and stood next to her chair towering over the Latina, who was staring stubbornly forward.

"What did you break Jack's nose for?" Brittany asked waving her hand around angrily.

"Oh it has a name." Santana replied airily, examining her nails.

"She is not an it unlike my girlfriend who is a _tit_." Brittany almost spat.

"Oh so we're name calling now are we?" Santana growled at her nails, flicking her fingers.

"Sure, got any for me?" Brittany invited.

"Sure orange gurgler!"

"Dork."

"Dead fish." Brittany looked hurt at that one.

"Fine, murderer!" She screamed at her girlfriend.

"He didn't even die!" Santana shouted back, standing up and facing the blonde, their height difference made it kinda funny to watch.

"But he could've." The dancer argued.

"But he didn't." Santana cocked her head in challenge.

"How many times have I asked you to pull the plug after you get out?" Brittany asked.

"I don't like getting my hand wet again." Santana snarled.

The Glee club stared avidly at the two.

"This is better than a soap!" Puck whispered and got more than one murmur if agreement. Neither angry girl seemed to notice.

"Well good luck getting your hand wet with me ever again." Brittany finished spinning around and taking Santana's seat from under her.

Smoke practically pouring out of her ears Santana spun around, sending a glare around the room before plonking herself down in a seat across the aisle.

"Where is Schuester when you need him?" Mike said shifting uncomfortably.

"Hi guys how's everyone doing today?" Mr Schue clapped his way to the centre of the room, "Anyone got any cool stories from over the weekend?" He asked looking around at his oddly silent class.

"I have an amazing story." Brittany raised her hand a grim smile on her face. Santana turned slightly purple.

"Brilliant, take centre stage Brittany." Mr Schue swept his arm out grandly.

The blonde stepped down to the floor and spun around, pointedly not looking at her sulking girlfriend on the back row she launched into her tale.

"So every week on Saturday, San and me have a bubble bath date." She started, "And every week San stays in for extra time to cut her nails while their soft and stuff, but if I stay in they stab me when I try to..."

"Too much information B." Quinn chipped in; stopping the blonde before she could get to what some would call the good part.

"Sorry, anyway when she gets out she's sleepy and so she just wonders to my bed and falls asleep 'til dinner. This means that the bath is still full of water and I keep seeing Lord T trying to drink out of it. I kept telling her to pull the plug so he wouldn't. Then this Saturday... the worst happened." She trailed off seemingly about to cry.

"H-he tried to drink, fell in and drowned." She finished.

"He did not drown!" Santana piped up her voice full of annoyance. "Tell them the _whole_ story Britt..any." She faltered on full naming the blonde having used nicknames for so long.

"That is the whole story." The blonde insisted.

"No it's not and if you won't finish it I will." Santana argued as she sauntered down to the front. She stood a metre away from Brittany scowling.

"So Tubbs, dropped his ass into the tub and went nuts, he leapt out aiming to land on the toilet lid..." She looked over at Brittany who was conducting a close examination of her trainer clad feet. "Unfortunately for Tubb's, a certain someone always leaves the lid up and he landed head first in the crapper." Santana chuckled slightly, remembering the image of Lord T face down in the toilet. "What's worse is that I have told that certain blonde someone to put the lid down god knows how many times." Santana finished triumphantly.

"That's, a great story better get on with the lesson!" Mr Schue intervened as the two girls in the middle of the room glared at each other.

"No problem Schue right after we vote on whether I deserved to be cheated on for my tiny (not alone) error in judgement." Santana announced.

"I did not cheat." Brittany cried.

"Oh so your hands all over some skank don't count, I saw the boob on boob action!" Santana argued fiercely.

"That's enough girls, get back to your seats and stop involving everyone else in your relationship." Mr Schue said firmly.

"Oh now he decides to act tough, you were A-okay with involving us in your engagement weren't you, how's married life by the way, Miss Pillsbury give it up yet?" Santana smirked.

The class watched, open mouthed as Mr Schue's face turned bright red.

"Get out of my choir room before I say something I'll regret Santana." Mrs Schue said evenly.

"Like what, Rachel's getting my solo? Oh wait she gets all the solos." Santana snarled back.

"GET OUT." Mr Schue yelled.

Santana looked truly taken aback for a moment and possibly on the edge of tears, but then she spun on her heels and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"At least she used my name." Rachel said awkwardly.

"For what it's worth Brittany, I don't think anyone deserves to be cheated on." Mr Schue said before continuing the lesson with a shocked set of students.

Sometime later when they were all discussing the merits of performing a Bon Jovi number, Quinn strode through the door humming happily.

The whole room went deathly quiet and Quinn froze halfway up the steps. Looking around confused she eyed the slightly uncomfortable gleeks.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked curiously.

"We should tell her what happened Mr Schue." Rachel said confidently.

"Go ahead Rachel." Mr Schue sighed.

Patting the seat next to her Rachel waited for Quinn to weave her way over and sit down staring at her.

"Well?" Quinn prompted.

"Brittany boob cheated on Santana because Santana left water in the tub and Tubb's fell in but Brittany left the toilet seat up and when Tubb's tried to escape the tub he landed face first in toilet water." Rachel rambled as fast as she could.

"Brittany boob cheated?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"She was all over some skank in the corridor before Glee; Santana broke the girl's nose apparently." Sam told a now worried looking Quinn.

"Where are they?" Quinn said realising that her friends were nowhere to be seen.

"They had a big argument Santana got her ass kicked outta here and Brittany's in Schue's office cooling off, she threw a chair." Mercedes informed the now flabbergasted Quinn.

"They argued in front of all of you?" She confirmed. "Wow."

"It was pretty petty stuff too." Puck scoffed.

"Brittany does tend to leave the lid up." The blonde mumbled. "Do you mind if I check on her Mr Schue?" She asked but she was already half way to the office door.

"Be my guest." Mr Schue said pointless form the piano where he was discussing music choice with Brad.

Brittany looked up from her page of writing, pen in hand when the door clicked slowly open.

A familiar blonde poked her head in, "Can I come in?" She asked softly. Brittany shrugged dejectedly.

Slipping in the door and closing in gently behind her Quinn made her way to the seat opposite Schue's meagre desk.

"What are you doing?" She asked curious as to what her friend was doing with an ink pen and paper.

"Writing a letter to San." Brittany explained, tapping the pen against the desk thoughtfully.

"In pen." Quinn stated.

"Mr Schue doesn't have any crayons in his desk, San always has crayons." The dancer added sadly.

"Did you really cheat?" Quinn pushed on and watched Brittany's face fall. Her heart sank.

"Maybe, the plumbing was the same." Brittany said choking up.

Quinn frowned, "Who was it?"

"Your friend Jack, San hit her really hard." Brittany face palmed, "I'm so stupid."

A pang hit Quinn's stomach, "You're not stupid B, you were upset, and you didn't kiss Jack or anything right?" She asked, praying Brittany hadn't.

"I thought she was going to kiss me so I backed off and that's when San attacked her." The blonde behind the desk said regretfully.

Quinn smiled, "Protective 'til the end." She laughed but Brittany flinched.

"You think this is the end?" The blonde said her eyes misty.

"No no that's not what I meant, Santana would die before she lost you." Quinn reassured her friend.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Brittany asked tentatively.

"Of course, she probably already has, did Tubb's really fall in the bath?" Quinn laughed at the image.

Brittany grinned wryly, "It was kinda funny." She admitted.

"Then why did you blame S?" Quinn leaned forward eager to hear the answer.

"I was tired and cranky cuz my hand still won't work and I'm not ambiguous, and she _never_ empties the tub." Brittany sighed.

"She'll understand when you tell her." Quinn smiled kindly at her worried friend, "What's in your letter so far?" She asked.

"Just that I'll put the seat down and that I'm sorry." Brittany sniffled.

"Hey don't cry B, say sorry and take her to Breadstix and you'll be fine." Quinn suggested.

"Okay, we just gotta find her first." Brittany said, signing the letter and folding it up neatly.

They walked through the choir room with every one's eyes glued to Brittany, "We're just going to see Santana Mr Schue." Quinn told him as they walked out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sitting cross legged on Brittany's bed was nothing new to Santana, who had headed straight for the comfort of her girlfriend's home after being kicked out, apologising to the fattest cat in history opposite her however, was entirely foreign experience.

"Ehem, so look Tubb's, I'm sorry about the bath incident, it was wrong of me to leave the plug in and I'm sorry for laughing my ass off when you landed in the toilet." She eyed his now shaved backside, "I'm also sorry that the vet had to shave your ass to stitch the cut you got from the bedazzled rubber duck." She fought not to laugh at the situation.

"So anyway, when Britt gets back you have to tell her I said sorry and meant it so she'll forgive me." She continued to stare into feline eyes. A knock at the door ended their heart to heart.

"Is everything okay Santana?" Mrs Pierce poked her head in.

"Fine thanks Mrs P." The Latina faked a smile.

"Brittany was very upset yesterday and this morning." Mrs Pierce said staring at the thoughtful brunette knowingly.

"I'm sorry if she was sad, if she comes back tell her I'll pull the plug in future and when she's ready she can call me." Santana sighed trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She hopped backwards off the bed, stretching her body out as she walked across to the door. "Oh and I took out insurance on Tubb's a while back, I'll email you the documents so you can claim for his butt." Santana added.

The older woman was taken aback by that news, "Thank you, I'll tell her." Mrs Pierce told the girl honestly. She watched the brunette walk away dejectedly. "Hang on a sec, how did she get in there?" Mrs Pierce wondered aloud as she realised the teen had never come in the front of back doors. Shaking her head she hoped the two would resolve things soon.

Santana drove home slowly, not looking forward to spending a third night without blonde hair tickling her skin or warm fingers stroking through her hair.

Rushing through her front door Brittany ran to her room and saw the indent on Santana's side of the bed, "Mom!" She shouted.

"Hello to you too." Her mom smiled.

"Where's San?" Brittany asked quickly.

"She left ten minutes ago, I found her on your bed apologising to Tubb's." Mrs Pierce said, not sure whether she should mention the insurance.

"Dammit." The young blonde exclaimed.

"Language." Her mother admonished.

Brittany started running down the stairs, "Sorry mom I gotta go find her." She shouted over her shoulder.

Mrs Pierce smiled as the door slammed shut behind her daughter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brittany ran the entire four miles to her girlfriends house breathing heavily once she got there she was gutted to find that she didn't have her key.

Ringing the doorbell, her lungs burning, she prayed that Santana would answer.

Upstairs at her desk, Santana ignored the doorbell not bothered about deliverymen or sales people while her history homework beckoned.

Brittany decided to just press the button repeatedly; she hadn't run all the way over just to leave at the first bell.

The brunette trying to concentrate on Stalin upstairs threw down her pen as the bell rang and rang. Stomping down the stairs mumbling angrily to herself she didn't bother looking through the peephole before she threw the door open.

"Oh!" She breathed as her expression lightened in the face of apologetic blue eyes.

"Hi." Brittany shuffled on the porch not sure what to do. "Can I come in please?" She almost whispered.

Santana barely caught the words but chose not to reply; instead she just moved out of the way and nodded her head. "You want a drink?" She asked when she found her voice again. She noticed the blonde was sweating and red faced.

"Water." Brittany gasped her mouth dry as a bone.

Following the stoic brunette into the kitchen Brittany fought the urge to just ramble her apology now and get it over with. She held herself back and silence reigned while Santana poured her a large glass of cold water and handed it over.

Their fingers grazed slightly as Brittany took it gratefully, gulping down the content within seconds.

"Why so thirsty?" Santana asked bluntly as she refilled the glass.

"I ran here." Brittany admitted sheepishly before sipping the fresh water. "To apologise." She said, pleading with her eyes.

"For what?" Santana asked leaning back against the island counter opposite the blonde and examining her blushing face.

"For being mean, calling you a murderer and for always leaving the lid up." Brittany said hopefully.

Santana fought not to smile as she spoke, "I'm sorry too, I'll pull the plug from now on." She conceded.

"And I'm so so sorry for the Jack thing." Brittany said desperately, she stepped closer to Santana as the Latina's expression darkened considerably.

"That really hurt B." She admitted still feeling the residual sting.

"I know and I feel really bad, I won't ever do that again." Brittany insisted reaching out and running her thumb over Santana's flushed cheek.

"Apology accepted." Santana whispered as she leaned in and caught Brittany's soft lips in a tender kiss.

"Thank you." Brittany spoke against Santana's full lips, not wanting to pull away.

"We had our first fight." Santana laughed incredulously.

"We got through it too; you're terrible at calling me names by the way." Brittany giggled pressing her girlfriend against the counter.

"That's cuz I didn't want to call you names but you asked." Santana replied with a laugh. Her head spinning slightly having not had Brittany this close for two days the feeling had really intensified.

"I'm sorry for that too." The blonde laughed, "I heard you apologised to Tubb's." She added curiously.

"Yeah well, I felt bad that his ass is now bald." Santana ducked her head.

"No worries he needed a haircut. Let's go upstairs; we have hours of cuddling to make up." She announced dragging Santana towards the stairs.

"We do not cuddle that much." Santana scoffed and Brittany looked back accusingly. "Okay maybe we do." She admitted shyly.

"Now come on we have to cuddle and have make up sexy times before you Mami gets home and we have to be quiet." Brittany said, smiling when Santana ran past her eagerly.

"Move B!" The brunette demanded excitedly causing her girlfriend to laugh hysterically.

Brittany chose not to mention her hand was still really painful for now, she could let her girlfriend have a few minutes of bliss before the pain got too much.

* * *

_**Holy crap guys, I have no words (not true), I knew I liked Jealous Britt but I'm so happy every one else did too. No decision has been made on the faberry yet I think I will just go with the flow and see what my imagination comes up with later for now I'm happy with Brittana.**_

_**So you know I'm expecting twenty eight reviews again right? Gotta say it again twenty eight reviews my new fave number. Please review I can still read them on my phone and if anyone lives in Cardiff and wants a stranger piggybacking their wifi let me know!**_

_**Fair warning; I'm moving to Uni tomorrow and I don't think there will be internet so please don't worry, I'm not dead just offline.**_


End file.
